A Regular World Change
by Dambusta3
Summary: after an Atmospheric electrical disturbance in the sky comes in contact with faulty electric antennas, my OC, in a series of unfortunate events ends up hurled out of England into a world we all know well, armed with a old truck and a new form, he sets out to make friends and maybe more, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**There isn't much RS in this chapter but its a coming, just you wait, its coming hang in there and you wont be dissapointed**

**Disclaimer: Regular Show belongs to JQ Quintel, if i had anything to do with the show, well i probably would still be here**

* * *

In England, in Yorkshire county, surrounded and isolated by fields and forests, but not far from the motorway, in a place called Rotherham, you will find a village witch goes by the name of Maltby, not many people leave here, but to be frank if you wasn't born there then there wouldn't be a single reason to go there in the first place.

But this is where the story starts, it was another dreary day when I decided to crawl out of the tip I called my bedroom, I woke up for two reasons

1. It was a school day; witch usually isn't enough for anyone of me and my friends to call a reason

2. The Pit

the only reason Maltby stands were it stands is the Pit, an 'older than my granddad' coal mine, the town was originally just a settlement for workers, but hey, it evolved, but it was still a threat that if the mine shut, Maltby lost a purpose and the government would arrive with an army of bulldozers to destroy our homes, not a pleasant thought in the slightest.

On any normal day the work didn't start until 10am, it wasn't load all the time, just started that way and died down into a dull hum you have to be outside to hear, but today it was 6.30am, there was no chance of sleep unless you had extra strength ear plugs, and I didn't.

on the way out, a took a look at myself in the mirror, then decided to look again after I looked less like a zombie. I walked out and clattered down the stairs, I got some wheatabix (Tesco brand) and collapsed on the settee (couch), then sprung back like I hit a spring.

I wish, my dads old fork from his dinner, he and mum always left the settee a pigsty, they wasn't bad people, they always did in the morning, but at 1am you just cant be bothered. a tidied up a spot, fixed the woollen sheet my mum draped on it for some reason, and sat down carefully this time, I was just in time for a favourite show of mine, Regular Show.

My dad could not get it at all, in a way I suppose I couldn't blame him, a 6 foot blue jay, a raccoon, a gumball machine a yeti, all anthro, and a green man with a mullet and a ghost friend who could star in Pac-man if it wasn't for the hand on his head, and a man who had a head the size of a yoga ball. First time I watched it was a bit like Lucy in Sky with Diamonds.

15 minutes later there was creaks and thumps upstairs, the beast, aka my dad, had woken up, I heard him thump down the stairs, I stayed put until I heard the coffee machine, last time I attempted contact before it he locked me in the back garden, I wouldn't have minded but there was a ferret in the garden at that time who had taken a liking to the taste of my toes.

My bowel empty I wandered over to the window, rain and grey skies, same as the last month and not showing any signs of stopping, it was a nice view though, I was watching the rain pass the still on lamp post, that I didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps coming up behind me until...

RAAW! This was the sound of my dad grabbing me and yelling raw

EEEAAARK!? This was the sound of me jumping several feet and screeching

My dad began laughing at me, ''18 and a half and your still frightened by that!'' I wasn't exactly happy by this, ''what it's hilarious that I'm scared of the 6 foot giant bald man witch has snuck up behind me and shouted in my ear then eh?'' 'aye it is'', I didn't bother to go further than that.

That's my dad for you, if he's said something Dum or something similar he will defend himself till death I swear, a good example is a horrid plant in the back garden witch he had got out of the rockery to reach a manhole to fix a sewage pipe, but he left it where it was, it didn't flower, it just had long leaves with spikes at the end that would sting at you even through denim, I asked him to shift it 5 times and questioned why he had it, it went like this

Me: dad why do you keep this horrid plant? All it does is spike people

Dad: it's a good plant, and I keep it there so people don't climb the fence

me: dad that a rockery, who is going to climb next doors gate, or jump 3 gardens, to get to our fence, just to climb over to the rockery?

Dad: someone with very long legs

Me: oh so slendermans coming is he

Dad: yea he is

Me: -_-

on a good day he's smiles and laughs, and will have a joke at anything, on a bad day he will sit there with a face on and if you try talking to him he will hit all of your wrong buttons, about 10 minutes later he says sorry and its back to normal and they come far and few.

Today he needed to go to work, he worked at a large steel works as an engineer, once he nearly got his head crushed by a machine he was working on and someone turned on, he noticed what I was watching, ''this again?'' he said ''aye'' I retorted, ''why do you watch this?'' ''Cos it's a good show'' ''yea right, I need you to shift your bloody truck so I can get the car out'', he didn't much like my truck.

''But I'm in my P.J's!'' ''now Adam''. and that was that, or he would get cross, I grabbed my keys and walked out into the rain, my truck was very old a ford truck from 19 something or other, it had a crank to start it but I installed a starter key, but kept the crank, and had four seats, front and back ones, very rare.

I clambered in, and prayed, the truck wasn't the best starter, it was hit and miss really, but god smiled and it started, I had fixed everything but the engine, it banged and rattled and shot black smoke out the exhaust pipe, a moved it forward a little, we only have a small driveway for one car, my dads, I was driving home yesterday and was pulling up outside the house on the pavement when it just putted out, the flatbed part blocking the entrance, I couldn't be bothered and left it there.

I was cursing my past self cos I was wet now from the rain. My dad backed out and yelled out the window, ''remember to pack your stuff Adam, the builders are coming and we have to leave tomorrow'' I sighed, we had been over and over this, ''and squeeze your spots!'' he said just load enough for the neibours to hear and he was away, I took advantage of the situation and reversed into the now free space, stopped the engine and ran inside the house.

My mum had walked down during this and had turned off regular show and put on BBC news, there was something on about an atmospheric electrical disturbance but I wasn't bothered, I sighed and walked off upstairs, if I changed back she'd moan and I couldn't be bothered, I brushed my teeth and walked past my still sleeping sister, she would sleep through an atom bomb I swear.

I walked into my room and did my hair and dressed, and had a second attempt at the mirror, orange hair that wouldn't go where I wanted, green/blue eyes, and a red shirt with blue jeans, red was my fav colour, I grabbed a jacket, my glasses and my bag and went downstairs to watch TV for a while.

I managed to put several episodes of regular show on record, then I decided to head off, I climbed into the truck and turned the key, nothing, I tried again, nothing, I got out and tried the crank, it coughed and rattled and then...nothing. One go and I wasted it moving about 20 feet, brilliant.

* * *

after walking down to school a collapsed in a chair in a library where a group of friends was, ''your late'' said Stephen, ''normal people say hello'' I snapped, ''and you think that's us?'' he had me there so I left it and told them what happened, they laughed. It was a short day, in sixth form you get free periods witch we went home in, we was walking down the corridor, when suddenly...

BANG! This was a door slamming open in to me

THUMP! This was me falling like a domino

''take that yer stupid speccy ginger!'' recently a group of boys had come to Maltby comprehensive and they had proved within the 5 minutes that they smashed a window and tripped a girl down a hill that they weren't exactly humanitarian's, and they wasn't a fan of my hair colour.

They took of down the corridor yelling things like 'we gonna get you yer speccy twat' and other things witch I didn't care about, ''you alright?'' asked Nathan, ''I'm fine, the doors in this school are so rotten its like a P.E matt'', we all lived in different parts of Maltby so we split up when we left the gates.

It was still raining, so by the time I had passed queens crossroads I was sodden, and still had to trek up hill on grange lane, when I got home I might as well have swam in the river don, and I still had to pack everything I own into the truck, lucky me, after two hours of packing every item except the bed I was done, the TV, the DVD player, my clothes, my stuff and all of my DVD's (I had a ton) and collapsed on the settee, right on a spoon left by my sister.

After that I watched regular show for a good few hours until my dad got back home, grabbed the remote and swapped channels, as always, ''that's rude y'know'', ''shut up (oh, lovely) there's something on about the atmosphere''. Oh not this again, ''so what it'll pass'' ''you don't know that'', I walked out not wanting to argue.

The rest of the day consisted of a trampoline, a TV, a dinner, and a bed, oh the excitement. Before I went to bed I put more episodes of regular show on record and watched a few, how exiting, I thought, it would be to live there, I had read fics about that, but that's all they were, fictional. I changed into a grey shirt and black P.E shorts I called and crawled under the blanket.

After an hour of trying to get comfy I found the perfect spot and did what I usually did, lie there for ages with my eyes closed but not sleeping, I never know when I do eventually drop off but I remember thinking how nice it would be to work in the park

I had no idea what was awaiting me next day.

* * *

**love me, hate me, i dont know, this is just the setup its really going to kick off next chapter, could it have something to do with this atmospheric distubance, keep watching, even though we all know it is**


	2. Chapter 2: Clouds and Green Skys

**i updated quick cos i had nothing better to do, so i wrote this, i hope you like, and if you dont, grit you teeth, bite your tongue and say you do anyway :) enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke that up morning I noticed two things

1. There was a commotion downstairs

2. The room was green

neither one seemed good, usually I couldn't get up first thing but today there was too much going on around me to relax, I went downstairs and found everyone in the living room watching the old TV in the corner, the news was on,

''There is no reason to panic, normality shall return soon it is just a side affect of the recent events in space, once the planet is through this shall all be a memory'' said the man on the news

''What is going on here?'' I said, dad pointed to the window

I walked over and looked up, the clouds were still there, but there was a massive difference

They were green

It looked radio active, like the nuclear power station a few towns over had blown, but then I thought hey! Maybe I'll get a day off cos of this!

''We would like to inform everyone to carry on as normal as this will not cause any reason not to, all schools and factories shall remain open'' said the man on the news

Rats.

* * *

After dressing and wandering back into the living room the news was still on, then I saw what he was on about

''These four boys earlier today were seen by bystanders stealing a car in Maltby today, they boys are known by the authorities''

A photo came up; it was the new group at school! But to be perfectly honest I wasn't that surprised,

''The local police have assured that they shall soon apprehend these vandals and if you do see them do not attract there attention and phone authorities, a student has already been injured when they apparently came after him''

it showed a picture of a boy I knew from school, they said he was in hospital but would be alright, I recorded the regular shows that would be on that day and left after that a bit shaken, I didn't even bother with the truck,

As I walked I thought about that bit about the boys, they wouldn't be caught easily, there are thousands of back streets in town all making a spider web which the main roads cut through, they could be hiding in an abandoned garage for what anyone knew!

Then I remembered the green sky, I felt rather stupid for forgetting a thing like that! it was a dull sort of green, with the rain it looked artistic in a disturbing sort of way, it lit up every now and then here and there, I wasn't sure if that was the same reason for the green or just our crap weather, by the time I finished musing I had arrived

The weather was causing a massive stir at school, more so than when the ambulance had to come and take an unconscious kid away, (which happened more often than it really should do at a school)

I walked up to my friends; they were chattering about 2 things, the green and our fallen member,

''Look at the sky man it looks toxic!'' said Stephen, ''I know, this must be what the sky looked like when that reactor blew, it feels like Chernobyl!''

* * *

the day went quicker than before, there wasn't an ounce of work because of the new sky, then again there wasn't any work done any day but it was nice to have an excuse, I left for home later that day myself, last day of my house for a month as the builders came to rip the insides of the house down then put it all back exactly the same, why? Christ knows.

as I passed the Sheppey I heard tires screeching somewhere nearby, I didn't really care but it was getting louder so I looked around, there was two roads that didn't join the main but ended at some cement bollards, a thin pavement and a bit of grass before the main, if there wasn't any bollards you could drive over it like a speed bump,

Apparently the car I saw didn't care much about bollards,

it smashed down two and skidded onto the wet road, then I remembered where I saw this car before, it was the car that group had stolen, they were in it, and they saw me.

''THERE HE IS GET IM'' one yelled, and the one driving floored it towards me, I remember thinking

'Oh dear'

I turned and legged it as fast as I could but they mounted the pavement, I grabbed the fence that was on the Sheppey's grounds and swung over it, just as it came screeching past. They turned down a road, I knew they was coming round again, I jumped back over, if I could get to my house I would be fine, a crossed a side street and shot down my lane off the main road, I was just crossing the road when they came roaring round the same bend I had, they were screaming and laughing, I turned round as I was in the middle of the road to look back, I saw the car coming right at me...

Then I felt it

I could feel the bones in my legs snap and crunch and my ribs break off, a spurt of blood shot up my throat and splattered out, none of it felt nice in case your wondering.

then I was flying, it was almost in slow motion, I had never gotten that until now, I was spinning through the air, they must have hit very hard, I saw the ground, the sky, the ground, the sky, the window of my truck, oh boy,

The window of my truck was quite large and square, if I opened it fully I could quite easily clamber out or jump in,

As I found out it didn't have to be 'open'

I smashed through the widow, I could feel the shards tearing at my skin and flesh, as I hit the leather seat my foot smashed the radio which began playing 'Life on Mars', (if you saw the show called life on mars then you'll get this reference)

I didn't use the radio because it was old and the antenna sparked a lot, it did now, the sky had started swirling, suddenly a massive bolt of green lightning came down and hit the houses TV antenna, then shot down and hit the trucks radio antenna

green electricity sparked and spider webbed all over the truck, and through me, it burned and tore through me, I screeched until I couldn't, then there was a brilliant white flash, the last thing I thought was...

I bet I miss Regular Show because of this.

* * *

**i told you it was kickin off! i think we all know where he's going! do you think he's going:**

**A. RS world**

**B. Hospital**

**C. to buy spoons**

**people who said A, well done, people who said B, eh in real life yea, people who said C, -_- seriously?**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**C'MON MAN DONT LEAVE ME DANGLING LIKE A TIT IN THE BREEZE**

**I CRAVE YOU'RE OPINIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**Me: I'm back! and theres a big one this time**

**Adam: yea after leaving me in a horrid position to be in**

**Me: oh hush up you**

* * *

I'm dead

That was my first thought

How nice of my brain

but it had a point, I had blacked out when whatever happened happened, now I was awake and I was waiting for the inevitable shock wave of pain to wash over me and tear at every pain receptor that hadn't got ripped out by glass shards, wasn't that a pleasant mental image.

Here it comes, 5, 4, 3... 2... (oh god)...1

OH MY GOD OH JEASUS CHRIST ITS BURINING IT HORRIBLE THERES BLOOD AND hang on a sec,

There wasn't anything, nothing at all, no pain or anything!

Just the knackered feeling you get when you've been on anaesthetic

That's it! The neighbours have seen and I'm in hospital!

No, I could feel the leather that made up my front car seat and smell the dusty scent of my truck

But no glass, I was tired as hell though so I stayed were I was, I hadn't even opened my eyes

* * *

A little later on I decided to brave it; I lifted my head, and opened my eyes

I notice two things (I do this a lot don't I, always 2!)

1. The window was fixed

2. It looked drawn

And I mean drawn like in a cartoon, okay, I'm concussed.

No, that wasn't it, I hadn't a head-ach or anything, but the entire inside of the truck was...was... there isn't a word for it! Cartoonised? Sod it lets go with that

I looked out the window and saw trees and darkness all around, in the side window, to the right there was a massive trunk, so I was right up close it, so I was inside a massive dark forest of some sort, for a second I was fully expecting to look outside and see Slenderman in the distance looking back, witch, seeing as everything around me was a cartoon and my wounds had miraculously disappeared I actually thought was still possible.

I reached for the handle on the left, and saw my arm, I froze solid,

It was thin and a light gray, the usual scratches and bruises that usually patterned it were gone leaving a sleekness to it

(I may have some friends and a good family but that doesn't include the world, and most of the world looks down on a bespectacled redhead)

Freaking out I went to get out of the truck to use the large side mirror, I opened the door, put my foot out,

and felt nothing, when it dropped lower than were ground should be I whipped it back in along with myself and looked out and down, the ground was some 20 feet down, to the side was a long branch that stretched out from the undercarriage, the truck tilted slightly and then back again

This was the most terrifying thing of all; I shot back and slammed the door the hurled to the other side

apparently this was the straw that broke the camels back because all of a sudden there was a cracking noise, and when your quite high on a tree perched on a branch thing this is a horrendous sound to here, what was more terrible though was the sudden tilting feeling as the entire branch began to lean down,

it hit the ground while still attached so now it leant down, it wasn't a massively steep slope, but still fairly steep, this scared me, everything I had in the truck was tied down, the cabinets the mattress and my valuables were under the seat tied in place, I hadn't bothered with the bed frame as it had fallen apart, but enough of this little chat because I was currently in a life or death situation, the only thing that wasn't tied down was me, I was clinging to the door handle praying to god I didn't tip forwards or backwards

well apparently god has a sense of humour, none of those two happened, but I did lose my grip and fall to the side, I hit the door hard, it hurt but a loud metallic groan stopped me worrying about that, then the was a skidding crunching noise, I looked out and saw the truck was starting to skid sideways down the branch to the bottom in the worlds most daring 50-50 move or whatever its called.

I let out a yelp I had held in and held on tight as it gathered speed, it leaned this way and that as branches from other trees I was narrowly missing hit the truck, and I began to get worried, terrified, lots of things ending in 'ied' as it got lower and lower, until the wheels hit the ground and it juddered sideways for a bit before stopping, now it was over I'll admit it was rather fun!

but back to the matter at hand, I got out relieved to feel dirt under my feet, witch were now long thin and had small feet with no toes, I ran over to the mirror and looked in...

and there looking back at me was a gumball machine, me, I had still got my orange hair witch was more vibrant and in that ratty messed up side parting with only a few stick up parts at the back, a brilliant red lid sat square in the middle of it all, a round platform with a grey antenna thing dead centre, I had a glass round head that wasn't quite see through and a dark pink hoard of spherical gumballs, my glasses that were usually square were now large and round and instead of a bridge they just met in the centre, they had thin arms with shot back into the orange mess and looped down on some small glass ears witch stayed very flat against my head.

My body was a cylinder shape the same vibrant red as my lid (duh) and had a heart shaped crank and a flap a bit underneath it, my legs came straight out from under me, there was only one cartoon I knew that was known for anthropomorphic gumball machines, I stumbled back, then fell over something, I picked it up, it was a piece of yellow metal, and a bit away some tires,

Everything clicked into place, the cartoonish look, the yellow car pieces, and my new form, there was only one place that had all of this

Regular show

if I wasn't already on the ground I would have collapsed right then and there, but I did stay there a good few minutes, this was were Pops, Mordecai and Rigby all ran from that evil British taxi and pops got his own taxi smashed to kingdom come as if it was fine china.

I shakily got to my feet, and stumbled on over to the front of the truck and leaned on the radiator

Now something daft I do when I'm by myself or just stressed out, I talk to my truck

Yes its weird, yes its silly, but right now in the position I was in, I couldn't care less about that, I even gave it a name, 'Henry'... Ford Truck, 'Henry Ford' ('oh how original', whatever)

''Well Henry, this is a fix isn't it!''

It beeped twice on its horn,

Now if this was a cartoon I would have shot 10 feet up and landed roughly on the ground...

Unfortunately that exactly what this was, the only difference is I banged my funny bone on the footplate; it's not funny at all when you do that!

I got up and walked right to the front, if anything I was petrified, (oh look more 'ieds'), and there, in the headlamps, was a pair of black pupils looking right at me, it wasn't evil, mad or anything, it looked like it was waiting obediently if anything, this didn't help my nerves though, oh so what they already felt like they had been through a Tommy gun assault what more can happen?

''Can you hear me?'' I asked,

The lamps moved up on the little hold squeaking as they did so, I took it as a yes

''Do you remember who I am''

Up and down again

''Do have any problems with me?''

Side to side this time, I guessed 'no'

''Do your lights still work?'' it was a dark forest and I felt I, scratch that, 'we' would need them.

they flickered on, a white beam shot out of each, it, 'he' I suppose, shone them round the area as he moved his lamps, then they flicked off.

''Right lets get out of here then!'' he gave a determined look and spun his crank,

Nothing

''Oh no not now!'' I ran to the side and jumped in at the right hand side, they key was where I left it, on the floor, I grabbed it and jammed it in, I turned it and the engine began trying to turn over

''Both man both methods!'' I yelled, the crank spun, then, merciful gods, it began shaking wildly as it roared into life, it kept shaking so much it moved around until I changed gears and released the handbrake, I flicked on the lights and just before I hit the accelerator I thought, why not, I spun the wheel all the way and stomped on the accelerator, the truck spun in place quite fast, yep, I did I classic donut!

And it was great!

I spun back and headed off down the lane to find a way out of this forest, I could swear I felt something watching me. I really hoped that it wasn't slenderman.

* * *

**oh well now i know it wasent, because he is, RIGHT BEHIND YOU AAGGHH! nah i'm just messin, or am i?**

**i know the whole thing with the truck was a bit stupid and looked badly writen but keep reading, its not a big thing, and theres good stories coming! just you wait**

**HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON LIKE IT WAS A FLY ON YOUR SCREEN**


	4. Chapter 4: Employment

**i'm back, arnt i quick, there maybe another chapter later on tonight cos i'm that considerate, **

**Review, and remember, love, dont hate, no homo**

* * *

I had been driving for a while, I checked the back seat to check if it was alright, I had some important stuff in there, I looked back and narrowly missed a tree, I had to keep focused on what I was doing, my eyes kept to the road but my mind wandered.

The most obvious thing to do was getting a job at the park, but I've seen Benson, I don't like getting yelled at, besides, the chances of being hired by a guy who could yell so loud the shockwave would be felt in Hammersmith was slim

Then it hit me, Pops, he was technically park owner, and he was always happy, I felt a bit guilty using this as an advantage, but I worked hard, it would compensate, I hoped.

The tree's started to thin out, I started to see sun, I wondered what the park was like, I knew it was massive, but how much so?

Then there it was, oh... my... god. That thing was massive! I could only just see the buildings in the distance, this was good because I didn't much like massive towns much, where I lived there was fields all around, they isolated the town of Maltby, almost like it was hiding it, not that it didn't have reason to, but more of that later.

I stopped on the large hill that came just before the forest, I looked around, I decided there wasn't a chance of seeing him from here even if he had a head so big it would get jammed inside the tire of a lorry.

to be honest I was scared, I was about to head into a place you never thought you could, your probably picturing this in your head and I bet its in third person, like what you usually see on TV, but picture it in my POV, all the dimensions, everything, it was so weird. I drove along the road I was on, I kept a watchful eye out for him, eventually I stopped, I was starting to get fed up, it was like trying to find a dress pin in a haystack, get it? Dress pin, because they have the round...thing on it, ah sod it.

Then I heard a giggle, a very familiar one at that, I turned to the right and round down the window, I looked out, there, skipping merrily across the green was the man himself, chasing a butterfly.

oh god, oh god, here we go, I opened the door and climbed out nervously, for a second I worried about the fact I had no clothes, but then again other gumball machines I had seen (minus veronica) didn't either so I relaxed, I walked up, behind him, my heart felt like the drummer from the Who was having a go on it after drinking a glass of PCP, 'right' I thought, 'here we go'.

''Excuse me'' I said a lot quiter than I had thought I would, he didn't hear.

''Excuse me'' I said a bit louder, even for having no ears he heard that all right, he turned around

''Hello!'' he said rather excitedly when he saw me

For a second or two I was silent, he was looming over me with his head, it was unnerving having a cartoon character over you like that in person, I gathered my wits,

''I was wondering if I could have a job as a grounds keeper'' I was terrified but didn't show it as best as I could, he let out a loud long giggle,

''Oh yes yes more friends! If you can work hard then we shall see Benson immediately'' another giggle

I was so relieved, he turned around and ran a bit, then stopped, he had seen my transport.

''Oh my is that yours'' he said excitedly (my he was excitable)

''Err, yes'' ''oh good show! Jolly good show indeed! We can use it to go see him! I'll show you the way! It's been a while since I saw a four wheeled machine such as this!'' and he jumped into what he thought was the passenger seat, I walked over, climbed onto the footplate so I was level with the open window

''Wrong side mate, British made'' I said, my accent twanging out

''Oh my your from England! Oh how exiting!'' and he shifted over so I could get in.

It started straight up this time, and I wasn't half nervous with him watching me giggling,

''Right over there'' he said pointing over to the left, across a large stretch of grass,

''Is it all right for me to drive on the grass?'' ''Oh yes never fear''

oh well, I thought, and swung the wheel over and drove where he pointed, while on the way he tried to turn on the radio, a crack of electricity, a spark and a ploom of smoke shocked us both though, ''I yea that's knackered'' I said

soon enough we came to a fountain surrounded by bushes in a walkway of some sort, I pulled onto the gravel, as I did so pops rang out, ''there he is'' he pointed over and there was highly strung machine himself watering some flowers and looking at ease, pops waved out the left window while a gave a small honk on the horn, he spun around, I can only imagine his thoughts when this huge blue monster belching smoke came crunching and rattling up in front of him, he jumped and then saw pops smiling and waving, I stopped and he got out and ran to the right where he was.

''Hello Benson!''

''Pops, what's going on here?!'' I shrunk back a little in case he started yelling,

''I just met this fine boy and he wishes to work here isn't it marvellous! Another friend for our family!'' my hopes rose at this.

''I don't know Pops, let me check first'' he looked up at me, it almost seemed impossible for him not to be glaring, ''what's you're name?''

''Adam'' I said nervously

''What makes you want to work here?''

''well, I like working outside, I'm told I'm a hard worker, and I have this truck I can use, plus I kind of had to leave my old place, all I own is in this thing'' I said

He looked at the blue heap,

''I suppose, we do have a spare room in the house, you would have to unload your stuff yourself though because we are busy, so your hired''

I was so exited! It was weird hearing him say the opposite of his catchphrase but I was in!

''thank you so much you wont regret it'' he didn't seem to hear, he and pops were looking at the front in shock, I got out to see why, it wasn't hard to spot, the pupils in the lamps were looking right back at the two, blinking occasionally, they looked at me, so did the pupils,

''Err'' (well what was I meant to say?!)

''You know what, forget it'' said the human volcano (well not so much human) ''lets just show you the house''

They clambered in and we was off, on the way he happened to ask if I was British, I asked how he noticed,

''well your accent and the fact your driving in the right hand seat on the left hand side on the road, I swerved violently to the right, ''oh yea,'' I said nervously laughing slightly,

Eventually the famous house we all new appeared like some giant green behemoth, there was probably lots of rooms in there we never saw! I stopped by the steps, and then it backfired, and died. right as I got out though, it decided to give one last dying jump, as it sometimes does, I miss-stepped and fell flat on my face, I shot back up with as much dignity as I could muster,

''I'm fine!'' I said, Pops laughed while Benson looked like he was trying not to, great first impression Adam, wonderful, you twonk.

I followed the two up the stairs, I saw there was dirt on my hands, so I wiped it off, then I stopped and felt my hands, I had half been expecting them to be cold metal, instead I felt warm soft hands, that were smooth, my old hands were cracked and rough, and I mean 'cracked, if you got a cut and water got in it and stayed, and it often did, then it opened and hardened, I was actually relieved at that, I was snapped out of this reverie when Benson opened the door and began screaming.

''I TOLD YOU SLACKERS TO GET TO WORK NOW!''

''Woa what are you doing here Benson?'' said a voice I knew very 'VERY' well,

''Me and pops are showing a new employee around''

''Woa you hired someone else'' said a voice that was higher pitched than the last

''Yes I did! NOW GET TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!''

I heard there feet run off towards the back and a door slam, on the way to my room they showed me, the kitchen, the computer, his office and mordecai and Rigby's room, then mine, it was roomy and there was a fairly large window on the wall,

''We have to get back to work, have fun unpacking, your work starts tomorrow'' and he was off,

'Tata! See you soon!'' said Pops and he followed suit,

have fun unpacking he said, yea, it was going to be a blast dragging a cupboard, a set of draws and bedside cabinet up the bloody stairs outside, then up more stairs, all by myself.

Fantastic.

* * *

**i think we all know just who Benny was yelling at, if you dont you dont watch the show so what the hell are you doing here, oh well, REVIEW LIKE MAD, please**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Workers

Well as it turned out I was wrong about the stairs, I'm not saying that part was fun, but I am saying that getting the draws of the flatbed DEFFINATLY WASENT!

I managed to lift it and pull it to the end, and then I dropped it, in a way it's a good thing my toes where gone because that could have hurt a whole lot more if it landed on the little one, but that doesn't mean it wasn't agony, it doesn't mean that at all,

''GOW MY BLOODY FOOT! I'VE SMASHED MY FOOT!''

Now I was so preoccupied on dancing around on one leg and squeezing the other one as hard as I could that I didn't see the large blue jay and the racoon watching my until I turned round still hopping, I had opened the back wall of the truck bed so there was nothing to stop me from hoping straight off in surprise, and landing on my back, hard.

I instantly heard Rigby laughing his head off, how nice. I sprung back and got up, the 2 came round,

''Are you the new employee?'' ''Yep, that's me'', ''my names Mordecai'' he said, ''and I'm Rigby!'' Shouted his friend, I knew this but I played Dum,

''Nice to meet you two'' I said

''Woa did you hear his accent!'' said Rigby, aw here we go,

''What country are you from?'' said mordecai

''England'' I answer simply, I wasn't being rude but how else could I put it,

''That's awesome, me and Rigby have to work now so we'll see you later'' and they was gone in the cart before I could say ''could you help me with this?'' great.

* * *

I was done, and I wasn't sure if I could look at stairs again without feeling agony, I had collapsed onto the bed, Pops had come by and said there was a bed frame in the attic, witch was an old iron job painted black, so I had to get that down, and now I was knackered, and just wanted to rest.

Skips, oh sh*t, he was bound to know something was up, he knew everything after all, I figured to just avoid him full stop,

''Hey''

Bugger

He pretty much filled up the doorframe, and it was unnerving the way he stared, if had been nervous around pops I was petrified solid now,

''...hey'' I said back

He narrowed his eyes, ''is that your truck outside?''

''...yea'' I said, still terrified

He un-narrowed his eyes, ''I see'', he said, ''nice to meet you, my names Skips'' he said

I relaxed a little, ''my names Adam'' I said,

''I'll see you around'' and he went off, I was alone again, not really wanting to bump into him again I waited till I heard him go and saw him out the window before getting up, I figured I would try to sort out some wires, I had an old fashioned TV that was quite large, but a horrid thing to carry, and the wires where everywhere, I was in the middle of sorting them, when the door burst open,

''WHOOOOOOOOOOOO'' shouted a loud voice, oh crap

There he was, in his blue shirt and greasy mullet, the ironically called 'Muscleman'

''Hey are you the new employee?'' I figured I had better try to get off on the right foot with this guy

''Yea that's me''

''My names muscleman, hey, is that your truck outside?''

''Yea''

''You know who else has a rusty old truck?'' oh god here we go ''MY MOM'' he shouted, I laughed a little to seem alright but inside I wanted to throttle him

''Funny, nice mullet'' I said, I know, why?

''Thanks dude, hey you know that plug wont work right?'' I looked at the 3 pin plug in my hand and then back at the 2 pin hole on the wall, I then promptly let my head fall on the cabinet I was trying to set the TV on an covered it with an arm,

''I'm such an idiot; I'm such a bloody idiot!'' I said more at myself than anything,

''Pops has a bunch of adapters upstairs; he bought it when he bought a record player from England, he'll let you have some he only uses one dude''

''Aw cheers man I'll ask him later''

He walked away; I thought I might as well ask him now, just as I went out the door I got a horrible cold chill on my head and a blur of whiteness, then it was gone; I looked back and saw I had walked straight through HFG without realising it, oh dear,

''AW MAN I'M SO SORRY!'' I was panicking cos I thought it was rude, he didn't seem phased,

''Its cool bro, it happens, I'm high 5 ghost''

''Nice name, straight to the point'' I joked

''Yea I know, have you seen everyone?''

I said I had and listed them off, ''that's not everybody bro'' ...wut? ''Its not?'' ''Yea there's a girl that works here too, she's in later today though, seeya round'' he motioned for a high five, so I gave one and off he went.

A girl?! A girl worked here!? This wasn't good, I knew a few girls back from home but never a girlfriend, I just wasn't the type to most, other that that the other ones where just plain b*tches full stop, one slapped me in the face after she threw her bag at me and claimed I had stole it a second later, how nice of her. I prayed to god she was nice and I didn't cock up this first impression.

* * *

Later on I had gotten those adapters from pops and was trying to fit them I onto my plugs, I had just gotten fed up and was about to get a hammer, when I heard a voice, a soft, light, voice, it almost seemed shy, ''hello''. I spun around and looked at the door, right there, looking at me, was a girl, a pretty girl at that, she had long brown hair in a ponytail behind her head, it wasn't to tight so it still fell freely a little, she had little square glasses on witch made her look prettier and made mine look enormous, she was wearing a green jumper and brown shorts, then I noticed the hat on her head, it was exactly like mine only a rich purple colour, she was a gumball machine! I hadn't seen another female except veronica and that was just fan speculation, there was a hoard of violet gumballs in her head, I was so shocked I dropped the 3 pin plug on my foot, but I didn't notice, I found my tongue,

''Hello'' I replied, smiling a little

''My name is Charlotte, I work here, (I figured), who are you?''

''My names Adam, I just started here'' I walked over so I wasn't talking across the room,

''It was nice meeting you, but I have to work now, I'll see you later'' she said, as she turned

Something fell out of her pocket in a hole, a coin, on instinct I went to pick it up and give it to her,

''You dropped this'' I said, when she took it her hand touched mine, again I was expecting, metal but no, it was as soft and smooth as velvet, her hand stayed, ''thanks, I need that'' she pulled her hand back, I could have swore she was red in the face, and she went off, when I went back to the TV I saw in the reflection that I was slightly! Then I remembered the plug on my foot, and the pain hit, me, I hopped around 4 minuets. It hurt.

* * *

Later that night if was looking out the window, how had I got here? Why? What had the green flash done? Okay that was sort of obvious but you get what I mean, my mind kept wandering back to charlotte, why? Oh well, I was bored, it was around 8:30, I had just managed to fix the DVD player, it shocked me several time's, it was one of the first models, I never really thought of it as old fashioned, go-on, think of DVD's as old fashioned, see you can't, i went to a steamer trunk I used as a DVD case, i pulled one out, then stopped, when i came here, everything had changed so it looked like this universe, but i hadn't checked the DVD's, the photo's on them looked exactly the same as before, in a way i was glad they hadn't, it would kind of spoil it, but if I left it out it would raise questions, i figured to keep them in the trunk and lock it when i wasn't there, I sat on the bed and looked at what I had picked up, 'Red Dwarf', alright then, good choice subconscious, I picked out the green DVD for series 3 and hit the open button, then again, and again, 4th time lucky, I watched until 11 then I decided to get to bed, I had to be ready for my first day of work tomorrow!

* * *

**P.S charlotte belongs to RS-Benson on Deviantart, i asked permission to use her cos i thought she would go well here, look her up theres a picture! and for christ sake review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Somethings Starting

I woke up at 8:30, for a second I forgot were I was and nearly screamed, but it flooded back and I relaxed, I got up and sorted my hair out, well, I made it less messy than it was, I freshened up then I donned my glasses and walked out. I went down the stairs and sat on the couch, I decided to flick through the channels on the TV, nothing much, just adverts and a man flipping a car.

half an hour later I walked outside where I saw muscleman walking up for the meeting with HFG, eventually Skips, Charlotte and Benson wandered up, Mordecai and Rigby showed up a bit late,

Benson began to list of everyone's jobs, then he came to me, ''I need you to mow the lawn with charlotte'' he threw the keys at me, they hit my chest and into my lap, how polite,

Mordecai and Rigby began moaning, while we went for our jobs, charlotte walked up to me, I was a bit nervous, 'don't screw this up, don't screw this up', I repeated in my head, ''hey'' I said

''hello, we might be a while, its a big job'', I looked over, there was a absolutely massive piece of land. Me, the most awkward boy around girls in the world was going to be trapped with a nice one for several hours, brilliant, just brilliant.

* * *

As we walked over to skip's garage I tried to talk to her, ''so, how long have you worked here?''

''A few months'' she said ''I worked in a supermarket before that, but it wasn't a good job, so I came here, what about you? What's your story?''

Shit

I had not seen that coming, witch now that think about it was pretty thick, think man think!

''Erm, well I come from a small town in England called Maltby, it's alright if you know what you're doing, then by... unforeseen circumstances... I ended up here, so the first thing I did was get a job and I always liked parks were I was from, granted it was just a large patch of dead/alive grass but still''

she laughed, ''was it really'' she asked, ''the one in Maltby was, there was one next town that was much better and didn't end up as a sick bucket for the nearest pub on Friday and Saturday, then again if your going to put the biggest one in town bang next to it what can you expect?''

''Your town sounds a little bit weird if I'm honest'' she said while smiling

''Oh the stories I could tell you, if it wasn't someone in school getting knocked out it was some sort of disaster caused by us''

''Us?''

''The students, the drunk, sugared up, hoard that would find some inventive way of causing destruction''

''Like what?''

''Well there was the time a kid rode a shopping trolley down a hill and jumped out before it hit the main road, or when that sewage pipe was burst under the library, that wasn't fun for anyone that day''

She laughed at that, ''what brought you here anyway?''

a flashback of the incident that brought me here flashed before my eyes, me running, the car, the impact, the pain, the glass tearing at my skin and the volts shooting through me, I didn't even realise my hands were shaking,

''I... I really don't like talking about it'' I said quietly, she gave me a concerned look but by then we was there, I didn't say anything while we got out the mower and pushed it over to the lawn, I was a bit perturbed by that memory. She stayed silent as well until we got there.

''So where did you get that truck anyway?''

''well I said I wanted something to drive in front of my uncle once, so being the man he is e thought it would be a tremendous joke to get me it, he got his land rover and went to a scrap yard and pulled it from on top of a heap, the only thing he fixed was the axel, so it would stand upright, he pulled me out on my birthday and said he got me 'the greatest car ever', then he nearly died laughing when I saw it''

She giggled, ''It wasn't what you was expecting?''

''hell I was expecting for it to be a pedal car, so it was a kind of step up from that I guess, he wouldn't take it back so I decided to work on it, now its weird driving anything else, dad didn't like it much at first, and he still doesn't''

I didn't know how to drive the mower, so we agreed to do a half each, she would go first, then when I figured it out, I would go second,

* * *

3 hours later we was done, I was a bit shaky but got the hang of it, I was so glad to get off of that thing, my arse was completely numb, so I stretched and it went, ''ooh that was too long!''

''I know, everyone hates this job here, but it's better than using the push mower''

''Hey I could do that, I'm perfectly fit, watch in awe as I do a cartwheel''

As it turns out I'm not the best at cartwheels, something I found out when I landed flat on my back with a loud 'THUD'.

''Okay so maybe that wasn't exactly 'awe inspiring' in a sense''

She began to laugh, not a mocking laugh but a nice laugh

We traipsed back to the house, ''I'm hoping for a brake, but I'm sure Bensons going to land us another job the second we walk through the door''

We walked back through were Benson was yelling about something or other, he noticed us and stopped,

''You! Adam I need you to trim the bushes, go get a ladder and some shears from the garage and get to work! charlotte I need you to go man the snack bar then you can go home'' he continued yelling (guess who at) while we darted out before he started on us, the snack bar was in the opposite direction,

''I'll see you later then I guess'' I said

''Yea we'll probably be working together sometimes'' she replied

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, ''well, seeya round'' I said and went back inside for 2 reasons

1. To end an awkward silence

2. To get a few details from Benson

* * *

I had been working for roughly a half hour, apparently Benson said he wanted it the same as the one on the end with was a sort of rectangle/cube shape, 'a bit dull' I thought, I could have done some interesting shapes, like spheres and triangles and other shapes, maybe a rocket, I'd have to ask him I guess, or pops even.

it started roughly, first time I wasn't concentrating and put the ladder on a bad bit of land, I got up to steps before it fell into the bush taking me with it, but soon I was working hard, soon I had finished one, I felt relatively proud of that.

''Yo Adam'' said I voice, I looked down and saw mordecai and Rigby looking up,

''Alright boys'' I greeted, ''what's up?''

''Benson told us three to come and help you out'' said Rigby, he sounded bored already,

''Aw thanks that'll make it go by quicker-wait, three?'' I said

'' Yea muscle mans here to, he's over there.'' I looked over and saw him by a bush with his back pointed to us, ''yo Muscle Man!'' I yelled

Nothing

I didn't push it further and went on working, M&R and me decided to do two each, later we had just about nearly finished,

''WOOO! In your face bush!'' shouted Rigby, ''looks like you got a ways to go there guys'', I only had one corner to do, mordecai still had a half to do,

''Not as much as muscle man over there, he's hardly touched that bush''

Sure enough the bloke had barely made a dent on the first one!

''What! You mean we've been working and he's done nowt (nothing), the hell?''

We went over to see why he wasn't working, ''yo muscle man we've got work to do, remember?'' then we heard muscle man sobbing,

''Dude are you crying?'' asked Rigby.

''NO'' he snapped ''crying is for ladies, like YOU! I DONT CRY!

* * *

later on we was by his trailer listening to him cry in the shower, not nice at all, while we banged on the door, it had been like this for a while, ''dude he's been like this for hours!'' said Rigby, mordecai began yelling his name, ''are you taking a shower so we cant see you crying?'' he asked

''NO, ITS JUST THE SOUND OF THE WATER HITTING THE DRAIN!'' he yelled back, well at least we got some response out of him, ''yea right of coarse it is'' I muttered sarcastically

''Dude what's wrong with him?'' said mordecai

''His girlfriend Starla dumped him last night'' said HFG floating up behind us

''What, he had a girlfriend?!'' said Rigby, ''I wondered who had more junk in the trunk'' I laughed at that,

''Muscleman just come out, we can talk about it if you want'' said mordecai

''NO! I DONT TALK ABOUT MY FEELINGS, WITH ANYONE! LEAVE ME, ALONE!'' he yelled

I decided to have a crack at this, ''then man up dude! Break something! Smash something! Use you strength man suck it up!'' I yelled, there was a silence, then-

''Starla used to love it when I smashed stuff''' he whimpered,

I through my hands up, ''that's it I'm done'',

''No use man, lets let Benson deal with it'' muttered Rigby

I hoped this was better by the next day, but something in my mind, (a memory?) said it probably wasn't, but I couldn't quite remember it,

'Oh well' I thought, 'things will look up soon enough'

I'm pretty sure those could be considered, 'famous last word', because the next day did not 'look up'

Not a bit of it.


	7. Chapter 7: Ep: Muscle Woman

Next day we was called outside skip's house, his house puzzled me, was it built with the park? Was it a gift? Or was he given special permission to build it? Then again, who really cared?

''Okay its come to my attention that Muscleman cant do his work today cos I don't know he's sad or something'' said Benson, how gentle he sounded, not.

''So guess what, you three clowns are going to pick up his work for today!'' say what?

''Aw what?'' said Mordecai, ''I'm always sad

''I'm sad right now'' added Rigby

''And with good reason'' I noted

''Can we get time off to?'' asked Mordecai

''File a request with human resources''

''Okay so who's the HR guy?'' asked Rigby,

''Me'' said Benson

''So can we?!'' I held my hand to my forehead in a facepalm; these two were pretty thick sometimes

''No'' was the blunt reply, surprise surprise.

''Okay let's see what we've got here, and he listed of three fairly tasking choirs, and then walked off

the first job was to get dead tree stumps from the picnic area, it was all right until we hit a hornets nest, we ran in opposite directions, I was absolutely terrified, the closest I'd seen to a hornet was a fairly large wasp, and there was only one of those, it had yellow on its head like in the books so you knew it was the proper shit, and when it landed it covered an area of about the same as a 50p coin and a 20p coin, but they only came every so often, but there was loads of these things and they were in a massive cloud, I had read hornets weren't afraid to sting because they survived afterwards no matter how many times, and they had acid or something in them, so I wasn't going to be stung, they chased straight after me, I ran for two solid acres before I reached that big lake and jumped straight in, they flew off then, I was pretty pissed so I went and got my truck, linked the tow chain from the back and yanked out the stump, but it left a hole, sod it.

after that we had to get some weirdo out of the stream, he had built a small fort (he called it a castle) on the bank from mattresses, and was wearing a tin as a helmet and some sacks, he threw several tins at us until Mordecai threw a shovel at it, the mattresses held though, they were stained and I didn't like thinking about where he got them from, I took a can and threw it through the gap at him, he got a large rock and through it at my leg, it hurt, we decided to leave that one to the men armed with straight jackets.

finally there was the rock garden maintenance, it was fairly scenic, but we had to rake sand, there was only two little work stumps in the middle to stand on, so I ended up perched on and uneven rock a little bit in the corner, I made some swirls but after a while I got bored and zoned out, something that happens if I get bored solid, but even that didn't kill much time, I was fed up.

''Urgh this is impossible'' said Rigby

''Yea I know who knew Muscleman was responsible for so much stuff! We gotta convince him to start working again''

''Yea why should we be doing his work?''

''Alright dude lets do it''

I watched as they walked across the sand aghast

''Man I wont miss this job, raking that sand took-''

''Err guys'' I said, then pointed at the footprints they just left

They gasped ''NOOOOOOOO!'' they shouted,

''I swear to god you two div's! Sometimes you are just-''

I never finished that sentence because right then I slipped and fell of the rock onto the patch of sand I had been raking, great, bloody marvellous.

* * *

When we got back (which felt longer than it should have because on the cart ride over here I had to explain just what 'div' meant) we found the man of the hour, at a table in the kitchen eating some protein powder. Or something, I never got that stuff; he was just eating it straight from the tub with a spoon.

''Dude, you've got to snap out of it, Benson's making us do all of your work''

''I can't work, I'm to busy stuffing my face hole'' he moped

''It's never stopped you before'' I said bluntly, this earned a snigger from Rigby as Mordecai went on

''Look I know your upset but you've got to move on''

''I'M NOT UPSET! I'm... I...this cut of into wailing which got louder until Mordecai decided to take him womanizing at the shops

* * *

When we got there the bloke claimed none of them were as hot as starla, a little alarm bell clanged in my head telling me this wasn't true by average terms, but I wasn't sure why, oh well.

Mordecai sent him over to a woman with a trolley claiming her as single, he walked over while I sat back to watch this disaster unfurl.

He walked straight up to her and started, he was brave I'll give him that

''Hey, your a chick'', oh god, ''I was wondering if...'' he cut off and the to stared at each other for a moment before,

''no I cant do this!'' he shouted falling to his knee's, he ripped open his shirt, ''THIS HEART BEATS FOR ANOTHER'' he shouted falling to his knee's, the woman walked quite quickly off while he screamed ''STARLAAAAAAA!'' I can only imagine what was going on in that poor, poor woman's head, we walked up behind him while he sat there crying, is it evil if I say I thought the fact that he ran straight through several displays before rushing out screaming and crying funny? It is? Well that's bad cos I thought it was hilarious.

as we walked out I heard my name being called, I whipped round and saw charlotte walking towards me, I gulped, I would have rung my collar, but I hadn't one.

''Hey Adam'' she said cheerily, what are you doing here, I bet it has something to do with muscleman running through thoughts displays''

''You guessed correctly! And your prise is, err'' I saw a packet of biscuits with chocolate chips lying nearby in the destruction, I grabbed it and held it up

''This packet of choccy chip biscuits!'' I claimed in a jokingly triumphant manner like a game show host, she laughed and took it, ''thanks, I was going to get some cookies, or as you say 'biscuits my Dear chap'' she said in a mock English accent, I had to smile at that, I heard M&R calling for me,

''I've got to go, I'll see you round'' I said running off

''Ill see you at work'' she called back''

* * *

we was in the same position as yesterday, listening to him cry in a shower while mordecai banged the door calling him, great fun it was not

''Dude he's never going to come out, there's no way we can help him,'' said Rigby

''There is one way'' HFG said behind us ''we have to get him back together with starla''

I have had experiences with girlfriends of friends of mine, a lot of them were nice and I knew them already, but one stood out because of how blatantly horrid she was, my friend kept going on on face book about her, every post was 'I'm so lucky', 'I'm doing this with her', I'm doing that with her', I got so fed up with it that I commented, 'we get it, you have a girlfriend, alright!' well this was a mistake because she swooped in and delivered a gunfire of hate at me, then got her mum to join in, none of this was nice at all. I wasn't looking forward to this at all.

* * *

We was in this big shopping centre called 'Two Peaks'' it didn't take a genius to realise it was referencing a certain famous film, we walked up to this place called 'Icy Hot jewellery and apparel'. Oh man, I could tell this wasn't going to be fun at all,

''You sure this is where he works?'' asked mordecai, HFG nodded, damn, we went in

it was a basic white room filled with cloths and earring racks, all studded with rein stones or something else, I immediately didn't like it, in 'Meadow hall' back home there are only a few of these shops tucked in a corner or something, and I avoided them full stop, but right now I was in one, if anyone I knew now could see me they would laugh themselves silly, but that was impossible. Rigby was apparently on the same brainwave as me and he voiced it,

''Ugh, everything's so glittery and girly an-'' he stopped because he just walked bang into someone,

that someone was green skinned, sturdy, wore a skirt and white shirt, a scowl, twin ponytails on each side of her head, blood red fingernails, and a nametag witch boldly said 'STARLA', pretty much what I expected

''Can I help you gentlemen?'' she asked, I felt like asking for a vomit bag but said nothing.

''Errrr yea, do you know a guy called Muscleman? About your build?'' asked mordecai

''Yea, I know him, I dumped that looser''

''Yea well, he's pretty miserable without you, you should give him another chance''

''Ha! I'm not getting back together with him, that's over now'' and off she went, Mordecai looked steamed

''Look, I know how muscle man can be, he's annoying, he smells, and he pretty much has no common decency, but he's still human (I wasn't too sure about this but said nothing) he has emotions, we all do...''

he trailed off into his speech, as he did I noticed starla looking at him with growing fascination and a look in her eyes, I nudged Rigby and pointed it out, we both had an idea what was happening.

Oh dear

''And that's why I think you should get back together with Muscleman'' he finished ''well I guess we should be going'' ''thank Christ'', I muttered

''Wait!''

Balls

Starla had grabbed his wing and was feeling up his arm, poor guy

''You have such a way with words, muscleman never spoke to me like that before, he never liked talking about his feelings, but you, your different'' she began stroking his fingers... feathers... whatever you get the point. he visibly shuddered, I think we all did, but I was still finding this hilarious, and so did rigs and HFG, who were each grinning, so was I. mordecai headed out after us

''AW SICK'' he yelled,

''OHH SHE LIKE YOU SHE LIKE YOU!'' chanted Rigby, I laughed at that,

''You should go for it man!'' I stated laughing

''WHAT! Are you serious! I would rather do muscle mans choirs than date her!

''Dude if you play along with it then you can dump her!'' said Rigby

''Then she'll go running back to muscle man for sure!'' I finished

''Urgh, one date'' he said, there was a thud. Starla had pressed her face against the window and was rubbing around watching us open mouthed and giddy, like gorilla at the zoo. He shuddered some more

''Better make it three or four just to make sure the dumping takes full effect'' said Rigby, I had to turn away laughing, this would be hilarious!

''...fine'' he said, mopely, and walked in, we watched through the window, as he said something to her, then she leapt on him in a hug, we was nearly ecstatic with laughter

* * *

later that day, mordecai and starla went to get something from a van, some first date, when he went I was left with Rigby while HFG went to work, we watched the TV,

''D'yer reckon he'll be aright?'' I asked, my accent twanging like a tightly coiled spring

''Yea he'll be fine, it's not like she'll eat him''

''You sure about that one'' I joked, we laughed, the TV was playing some sort of crap comedy,

''Hey what's it like being British?'' he asked out of the blue

''What's it like being American? It's hard to describe really''

''Is the weather really bad?''

''Not so much, usually it is yea but it lets up and we get sunny days''

''Why did you come here then'' I shuddered as the memory came back, right down to the last detail,

''I really don't like to talk about that'' I said barely above a whisper,

He gave a funny look mixed with concern, so he left it there,

''Where in England?''

''Town called Maltby in Yorkshire, all sorts of stupid silly things happened there, some were dangerous though''

''Like what''

''well once there was road works on grange lane, its a long road and half of its up hill before it evens out at a cross roads suddenly, it was right on this bit, one side of the road was shut so they could dig it up, they had to put up portable traffic lights, but they broke one day, one the left side was alright to go on they got the green, but the right side backed up all the way down the hill, I was right on the crossroads heading to school when it happened, so I could see both ends, one lorry got fed up of waiting on the hill so decided to overtake them all, while another lorry was coming the other way, they couldn't see each other cos of the crest of the hill!''

''Woa really!''

''Yea man! I tried to signal the one coming up but he ignored me, bastard, when they finally did see each other they swerved, the one going up drove into the works and into the hole they dug, while the other one mounted the pavement and nearly hit me! I jumped a gate into someone's garden! Someone who owned couple of dogs''.

He started laughing, ''Oh man what happened to the lorry?''

''The one that nearly hit me stopped down the road, and the one in the hole they had to pull out with a crane, it was empty so it was fine''.

Then a voice like thunder hit the room, ''WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!'' oh bugger

''We're waiting for mordecai to get back from his date with starla''. ''What?!'' he explained what was happening, ''that's nice but you still need to do his work'' and he listed of a whole lot of choirs for us to do, oh joy.

* * *

''Where the hell have you been?'' I snapped at mordecai as he walked into the snack bar, we had been working for ages, I had to drive around in the truck with Rigby because I didn't know how to drive a cart yet and he was banned for a week for something he'd done involving a cart, some paint, a match, and some paraffin, He'd wanted to flick every switch, we ended blinding a jogger with the headlights and he ran into a bin, we left pretty sharpish, and after doing the work when I tried to turn I reversed into a lamp and nearly knocked it over, so we had to righten it up, more work, lovely.

''I was with starla, ugh she spat burrito on me, I had to wash up'' I notice a bit of green on his head feathers and pointed it out, he wasn't happy, then Rigby pointed out and yelled, she was riding a bike by the stand on the path, she blew a kiss over to mordecai, I saw something rushing at us, we ducked away as a rush of air went by and hit the wall behind us, she went on by, the plaster had cracked of in the exact shape of a kiss, ''now that's just weird'' I said.

* * *

we'd done the jobs by the time she came back, she had got tickets to a baseball game and dragged him off, later we flicked it on to see if we could spot him, we could, he was on the big screen, it was a kiss thing, she was trying to kiss him with a mouth full of muck, he looked disgusted, we nearly fell of the settee laughing at that when he walked in claiming he was there getting his shorts for the beach.

''Your naked all the rest of the time, why would you need shorts now?'' I questioned

''I don't like getting sand in my feathers down there'' he said, fair enough

half an hour later he was back, looking disturbed, he went upstairs, when he came back he was normal, he dragged us to the coffee shop, it was my first time there, when we got there rigs asked him if he dumped her yet

''No''

after a quick argument he went in while we watched from a window, Rigby said Margaret wasn't working today, so it wouldn't be awkward, well more awkward anyway. The sights seen wasn't nice, she attack kissed him and then he walked of leaving her crest fallen, he came out.

''Dumped?'' asked Rigby

''Dumped''

''How'd it go?'' I asked

''She took it well'' he claimed. Famous last words.

A table flew through the window behind us, we narrowly dodged it, then the wall exploded, we looked back to see her standing there a bit like terminator, she looked up and screeched like an animal

Oh shit

we ran to the cart and jumped in, M&R in front, and I jumped on the back, but then it wouldn't start, I saw her running up behind so I jumped in the front on the right of Rigby as she leapt onto where I had been stood, he finally started it and we drove of with her clinging on like the terminator (oh look another terminator reference) ''hold on!'' yelled mordecai, he swerved violently and she flew into some rubbish bins,

''Yea she just got trashed!''

We heard a roar; she was running up behind us ''go faster go faster!'' I yelled

she began ramming the cart, we sped into the park, suddenly the ground crumbled beneath us, we jumped out as the cart go sucked under, we ran off as a shock wave came and blew everything away

We ran round the fountain, she ran through it. We hid behind the carousel, until a tree smashed into it, we ran dodging tree's until we got to muscleman's caravan, ''MUSCELMAN YOUR EX HAS GONE CRAZY AND IS WRECKING UP THE PARK, YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HER''

Suddenly she came flying through the caravan splitting it in half, we ran off

Later we was in the house, the door was barricaded and she was trying to get in,

I heard running then the entrance blew, there she stood, orange eyes and a massive scowl,

''MORDECAI!''

She was pissed,

''Babe!'' it was the man himself, ''I can't stand seeing you like this, you gotta stop destroying the park''

She grunted and turned back to us

''Err I guess I'll just go''

''Dude she's right there! Say something to her!'' yelled mordecai

''Err, I think you look foxy when you break things'' oh Jesus

She just growled more

''No! From here'' said mordecai

He took a deep breath

''starla, when I look at you, I think of someone I know, someone who is fragile and vulnerable deep down, someone with emotions, that someone is me, Mitch Sorenstien'', she took notice while I snickered at his name ''I've been so upset since you left me baby, your the light of my life, the fire that burns in my heart, the one''

Her eyes turned back to normal

''Starla, will you be my muscle woman?''

''Oh Mitch!''

''starla'' they yelled and ran to each other, they kissed in a way I found a bit gut turning, so I had to turn away, when I turned back he was carrying her off into the sunset,

''You know, as much as I want to vomit right now, those two were made for each other''

''... This was the most disturbing day of my life'' said Rigby

''Yea next time lets just do muscleman choirs, nice sunset though''

''Sunset?'' I said, its only half past 2''

''What's that then?''

I looked closely, ''that's a shed on fire''

* * *

The rest of the day was just fixing the house, when I got to my room I was greeted by a mail box and a large hole, fantastic. Eventually it was done and it was late, we watched a film but I was too tired to pay attention, so I went to bed, last thing I thought was,

'If that wasn't her time of the month then where all screwed'

Thanks mind, thanks a bunch


	8. Chapter 8: Yellow Lids and Stupid Rigs

I was given the next day off because I had to sort out all of the mess yesterday, so I lied in until I heard a noise outside, I got up and walked groggily over to the window to see Muscleman, Mordecai and Rigby around my truck, yesterday I couldn't be arsed to park it right so I left it in front of the garage door horizontal to it, apparently it was in the way now because the cart was in there.

''You go wake him''

''I don't want to''

''Dudes I'll just move it, I know how to drive these, you know who else knows how to drive these?''

I groaned and waited for the inevitable punch line

''MY MOM'', and with that he walked over to the door, then walked back when he found out the wheel was on the other side, I remembered that the truck had a sentience of its own now, this should be interesting.

he opened the door, and it slammed shut again, he tried again but the same thing happened, eventually he opened it and squeezed his way in as the door tried to shut, when he was in he tried starting it, it started then shut off, I noticed M&R staring at the headlamps, they had probably seen the pupils, this should be a laugh, Mitch was still trying to start it but it shut itself off each time, during this the rest of the workers wandered up

''Erm, Muscleman'' began Mordecai

''Not now ladies I'm trying to start it!''

I think the truck wanted to tease him because for a second it looked like it had started and I could hear him yelling whoo, then it shut off, he began that weird yelling of his

''THIS STUPID TRUCK!'' he screamed, beating the dashboard, ''I'll throw it straight into the crash pit I swear!'' I wasn't sure what the 'crash pit' was, but I'm sure it wouldn't be nice for the truck, and apparently it wasn't happy about this or the fact it was being hit hard by him, then the fun really started.

when he try to get out the door slammed shut again and locked trapping him, I saw the crank up front spin and the engine roared into life, I saw him inside looking terrified, it began to spin around in doughnuts incredibly fast, then it stopped suddenly slamming him against a window, then it shook side to side until it was a blur, eventually it stopped, the door flew open and he was tipped out, everyone looked shocked, even Skips, even I was shocked at what happened next, the door shut, it reversed up, then drove towards him, he got up and began screaming across the green, the truck followed at an even pace, it wasn't trying to run him over, just scare him, suddenly Muscleman jumped and grabbed the radiator, the engine roared and the thing jumped forward like it hit light speed, it shot of towards the big lake, I learned later it drove right onto the dock before it stopped suddenly and he flew into the water, all I saw was it driving back and stopping and reversing back where it was, I decided to come out and shift it myself, I walked over acting like I had seen nothing at all,

''You lot wanting me to shift this then?'' and I got in and started the engine, I drove it round a corner to the side under my window, stopped it, and got out, they just stood there staring, Muscleman came back sopping wet,

''how did you do that?'' he asked, ''I just drove it'', ''but, but, but'', ''its really not that hard man'' and I walked back inside, but before I shut the door I decided to have some fun, I leaned back out and called, ''so long as you know what your doing you can be sure you wont end up, say, chased all over the green'' and I ran upstairs laughing.

* * *

I was bored, I had been knocking around the house for an hour and couldn't be arsed anymore M&R were painting the house, I walked past them on there big ladders when Rigby asked if I could throw up his paint brush, I did, this turned out to be a mistake, a big mistake

I threw it up, he reached for it as it hit the roof, he knocked mordecai who dropped the blue/green paint he held, I didn't see this until it was too late, I reached to cover my head but,

CLANG!

THUD!

The clang was the paint can hitting my metal lid and me,

The thud was me collapsing on the ground, I nearly passed out.

The two were down in a flash as I sat up,

''Oh man are you alright!?''

''I feel a draft for some reason, my head isn't cracked is it?!''

''No but something else is wrong'' he said pointing at the top of my head

I felt something... off,

I turned and ran but I had a massive headache so I slowed down, Pops was upstairs, so I stumbled up and asked to use his mirror, he looked very concerned when he saw me, I found out why, the lid on my head was dented, half of it had it had popped out of its screw rims, (it screwed on and off) and the antenna was broken and there was an inward dent all I the middle, I tried to take it off but it was stuck,

''Are you alright?'' asked Pops,

''No I'm not! I have a massive dent in my lid and it's giving me a headache, and it wont come off, help me!''

he tried to unscrew it but it was stuck tight, so we decided to go get Skips to take it off, M,&R tagged along as well,

When we got there Skips was talking to Benson and Muscleman and HFG were sat in a cart nearby, he noticed my lid almost instantly, ''what happened there?'' he asked, mordecai explained quickly,

''now its jammed on my head and giving me a headache, could you try and get it off?'' he agreed to have a go, I stood firm as could while he grabbed my lid and tried to twist it off, it was on too tight and when he did with all his strength I ended up spinning with my feet skidding on the ground, so the others held my feet while he tried again, it felt like he was going to break something, while all this was happening, a sweet voice called out ''hey guys''

we froze, charlotte was there looking at us, ''I've come to get my choirs for today, what's happening here?'' she saw the dented lid, ''and what happened there?'' she was given a quick run down on what happened, she seemed concerned and asked if I was okay, I was fine but my headache was getting worse, ''why don't you loosen it with some grease or oil?'' we paused and looked at each other, then Rigby went in the garage and got the oil can,

I had to tilt my head sideways so they could drip it onto the part of my rim that was showing so it could get in-between it and the lid, then we tried again and this time it moved once, twice, three times, then with a sharp clang it came of, my headache went and a huge feeling of relief came over me, but the draft on my head got worse, I felt on my head, there was a part the stuck straight up witch was the rim, I felt over that and suddenly my hand was inside my head!'' it was a bit disturbing but at the same time curious, I pulled back out deciding to check it out later, but right now I looked at my lid witch skips was holding, it looked worse than before, it was dented and had a scratch where the can hit it, half of it bent upwards so it wouldn't fit right,

''You can fix this right?'' I asked, ''I don't have the right tools, you'll have to take it somewhere to get it fixed''

''How long will that take?''

''It's only dented so about a day if there not busy''

''I can't go round with a hole in my head; it doesn't seem safe at all!''

''They'll probably give you a spare while it's getting fixed''

so it was settled, I was going to have to wait while they got the spare, I put my lid on the kitchen table and sat down and watched TV while they came back with a spare and an estimate for it to be fixed, soon they came back with an estimate witch the park would take care of, and a box with my spare in it, we went to get mine so they would take it to be fixed, but it wasn't there.

''Where is it I left it right there?!''

''We better find it''

I decided to take out the lid and put it on, I couldn't really look under stuff if the gumballs fell out of my head every time I leaned over, I opened the box, and I nearly hit my head on the table until I remembered the hole

The lid looked a lot like mine except for one thing

It was bright yellow

''What the hell man?! This isn't my colour!''

''He just gave us the box, he said it was his only one'' said Benson. I sighed, oh well it was just one day, I pretty much jinxed that one guess

The door opened and M&R came in talking in hushed tones, when they saw me they gasped and hid something behind them, I had a bad feeling about this,

''Guys, where's my lid?''

There was a pause; ''it was Rigby's idea!'' said Mordecai

''What was?'' I said as calmly as I could, Rigby walked forward slowly, then showed what he had

it was my lid, it looked worse than before, it was dented everywhere, the bend was much steeper than before, worse of all there was a huge crack from the side to the middle, just missing the antenna, which was now battered and dented in every direction, I took it from him

''Rigby, the explanation you are going to give had better be, phenomenal.'' I said calmly

''well, I saw it there, and I thought it would make a good Frisbee, so I went and threw it with mordecai and it kinda rolled down a hill with rocks, then it sorta rolled in the river, then I guess it went over a waterfall and maybe it hit a sharp rock''.

''Not good enough'' I said quickly and even quicker I hit him on the head hard with the broken lid,

It gave of a load CLANG as he fell over whining and holding his head.

''How long do you reckon this'll take to fix'' I asked Skips

''About a week''

''A WEEK! A BLOODY WEEK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGBY!''

''Woa chill dude! Wont they send you a spare while it's being fixed?'' said Mordecai trying to keep the peace,

''They did!'' I pulled the yellow lid from the box and showed it to him, he looked at it,

''But that's yellow''

''OH REALLY! I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS OFF ABOUT IT!'' I shouted

I wasn't happy in case you're wondering

* * *

Later that night I stood looking at my self in a borrowed mirror, the yellow lid fit exactly like my old one, it looked silly against my orange hair and red body. Red body, orange hair, yellow lid

Red Orange Yellow, perfect, bloody perfect

I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped at the sound of the door knocking, I spun round and saw charlotte looking inside the doorway which I left open, I didn't really want her to see me,

''I came to see how you was after the accident, I see you have a spare lid''

''Yea, I wasn't really pleased with it you know, have a guess why'' I joked

''It's not so bad'' she tried to comfort me

''Look at me, red orange yellow'', I said pointing at my body, hair and lid, ''I feel like some kind of half arsed colour chart''

She laughed, ''it's only a week, I'm sure it will go by quick''. Yea right

''Thanks for trying to comfort me but I'm pretty sure it wont, thanks though'' I said smiling

''I have to go home now, I'll see you tomorrow, bye'' she said and she left waving, I waved back and shut the door, she really was nice, but still I felt silly, I dreaded Muscleman finding out about it.

This week was going to crawl by


	9. Chapter 9: lid's, coffee's and a monster

What a crap week

the very second Muscleman saw my bright yellow lid he began laughing so hard I hoped he would blow up, he followed me around cracking wise on the topic whenever he could, sometimes I'll have an egg or 2 for breakfast, he walked in as I was eating and began making 'sunny side up' jokes. Even Mordecai and Rigby had a laugh at it, Rigby asked if I caught the sun, while Mordecai, when I showed how annoyed I was, remarked things would 'brighten up', hilarious, a bloody riot I'm sure. When I went to see Skips he claimed when he saw me he thought the sun was rising again as a came over the horizon. Benson had a pop at it saying seeing me 'brightened up his day'' even Charlotte had giggled at my expense, I tried my best to just avoid people, I drove in the truck everywhere cos I didn't want to run into anyone, a noticed a few other workers as well that I hadn't before, one was a female raccoon like Rigby I noticed as I drove past her raking leaves, I asked later and found out her name was 'Sara', maybe I'll talk to her later on, I heard she had a fun personality, I decided to leave it for now, until my lid came back anyway and I got shot of this thing.

I disliked the lid with a passion, it was awkward and sat there like a crown, but not dignified in the least.

* * *

one day in the middle of the week I was working with charlotte, a boat had sunk in the lake and we had to get it out and take it to skips on the truck, I unwound all of the wire from the winch and put it in one row boat, then Charlotte fed it out as I rowed to where the spot was.

''So how's the week been going'' she asked

''Rough, I nearly snapped at Muscleman the other day, he would not shut up at all''

''You have to admit it is sort of funny''

I gave her a look that said 'oh really -_-' and went back to rowing,

it had sunk all the way to the bottom bang in the middle of the lake, when we got there I had to go down, it was a deep lake so I had a small tank of oxygen, I gave my glasses to charlotte and put on my goggles, I cant stand opening my eye's underwater, took the wire and hook and swam down, he water was cold, but if I wanted pay then I had to, it was a long way down, the tank was fixed on to a string I had round my waist, so I wouldn't slip and loose it, it was about 40cm long and as wide as a water bottle, it had a nozzle and a trigger you pressed to release air, I was glad of it, I circled the chain around in railings so it was secure and hooked it on itself so it was in a loop, I thought about cartoon physics while I was down there, the whole gas canister rocket thing, why not I thought, I pointed it down and pressed the trigger,

suddenly I shot up a lot faster than I thought, with a bang I hit the bottom of the boat and shot back down, I took my finger off the trigger and hit the bed of the lake, I swam up not really wanting that to happen again.

I popped up next to the boat to find Charlotte looking nervous

''When you went there was a massive thud and the whole boat lifted out the water!'' I explained what happened

''You gave me horrible shock''

''I gave me self a headache as well'' I said clambering in, I rowed us back and started the winch, I had backed the truck down to the water and set up a ramp, I was using the winch just behind the cab so it would be pulled straight up onto the flatbed, I started it up, slowly the wire pulled it in, when it was halfway up, it stopped with a clang, it was caught on something, I tried again, still nothing, I turned up the power, just a louder clang, ''three try's for an Englishman'' I claimed and turned the power to full.

there was a clang, a creak, then the wire began shooting in as whatever it caught on shifted and it was freed, I turned the power down and slowly it came out the water, it slid over the ground, up the ramp and banged against the cab, as we was tying it down, the ground shook, I thought nothing of it, it shook again, worse this time, and it kept going, I was worried now,

suddenly the water boiled and out came, well it looked like some sort of purple centipede but without the horrid face, he was giant, he came up to us, we were frozen to the spot,

''Do think it's funny to hit me with a boat?!'' he asked, I figured that this is probably what we hit three times.

''No, we didn't know you were down there!'' I said quickly ''we were just pulling out a bout that sunk to the bottom'',

''next time tell me then instead of ramming it into me!'' it said then he turned to head back, he swung his back end round and brought it down so hard that we went flying up several feet and came back down, he walked back into the water without another word.

We stood there a second before jumping into the truck and racing off.

we had to take the bout to Skips so he could fix it, now we all know that engines, now matter what, need a fuel of some kind, I hadn't filled up once since getting there, so this is why Charlotte had to mention to me that the petrol level was about to run out, 5 seconds before it ran out, it popped, it shook and clanged, it backfired, it hissed, then it stopped, skips was in sight and downhill so we just free wheeled down and stopped outside one of the fuel pumps, while he took the boat I filled up the tank with petrol, because it was old it didn't have one of those flaps on the side where you put the petrol, you had to open the bonnet witch slid up with to peaces of metal hinged together, and pour it into a pipe you unscrewed, this was American petrol, but I figured it would be fine, petrol is petrol.

I filled up, got in and started up, it moved forward 10 feet, and then it blew.

black smoke shot out and it banged so loud it was heard every where, I shut off the engine but it still smoked, I looked back at the pump, there on the balloon, scratched away, was the outline of the word, 'DEASEL'. I felt pretty stupid. skips and charlotte came over and I explained what happened, skips said he would clean the truck out, but it would take a while, so we had to push it into his garage, as me and charlotte walked away I looked back and saw skips opening the left side of the bonnet, and it slamming back down, I left not really wanting to be near him when he's mad.

* * *

Well now I was stuck, my truck was the only thing I knew how to drive and it was a massive park, we had to report back to get more jobs from Benson. I felt a bit guilty.

''Sorry about that'' I said to charlotte, ''I can't really put that one down to the whole English/American thing, I was just being stupid''

''It wasn't your fault, the words were scratched off'''

''Yea but you should at least see what pumps your using first'' I replied

''Oh well, skips will fix it'' she said

''Yea and in the meantime I can go round feeling as stupid as I look'' I said referring to my yellow lid,

I asked her where she was from, she said that she was raised here and didn't want to leave so looked for work here, understandable,

we got back to the house, as we walked up the steps we heard yelling, no prises for guessing who, I got the top first and charlotte was right behind me on the steps, suddenly the door burst open and a certain blue jay ran out with a raccoon on all fours, I jumped to the side but charlotte was on the steps still, they knocked her as the ran past, she fell back and was about to go over, there was a lot of steps.

Instantly I shot out and grabbed her hand, I pulled back hard and she flew up again.

''You alright?'' I asked

''I'm fine, thanks for that'' she said in a slightly panicked voice, no wonder

We walked in and found Benson in the kitchen drinking coffee; he was surprised to see us,

''What are you two doing here?''

''We finished the job'' said charlotte

''But that boat should have lasted ages, how did you pull it out?!''

''We used the winch on his truck'' she explained

''Yea about that'' I said and explained what had happened

''Well seeing as you done early you can take a break, but when your truck is fixed I want you to get some tree's from the nursery and plant them where it says to here''

He gave us a map of a small section of the park with red x's on it; he must have had it prepared.

with nothing better to do we walked around the park, we saw the other workers around as well, eventually we came to the gates, I didn't really want to go because I didn't know the city at all, all the time I spent there had been in the park, minus the time we was nearly destroyed by muscleman's psycho girlfriend, but I was too preoccupied with staying alive to note down road names and land marks. So I hesitated. She noticed

''What's wrong?'' she said

''I haven't really been out in the city; I don't know it at all''

''Stay with me, I'll show you around'' she said

she showed me where everything was, the cinema, the shops, the stadium, the shopping centre, everything important, last thing we visited was the coffee shop, to say thanks I decided to buy her a drink, we was going in and who should pull up but mordecai and Rigby in the cart,

''Hey guys'' they greeted,

''Hello boys'' said charlotte

''Alright!'' I said, and then I remembered earlier when charlotte nearly fell over,

''Oi you two twonks, you nearly sent charlotte flying down the steps this morning cos you was in such a rush!''

''Oh, were sorry!'' said mordecai

''Its fine really'' she said, I didn't think it was fine at all but kept silent

We went in and they sat down one table while we sat at another, I heard this place had good stuff so was looking forward to it when Margaret walked in

Well I could see why mordecai liked her so much, she went over to them and said hello, almost instantly mordecai began stuttering and acting nervous,

''isn't he smooth'' I said to Charlotte, she smiled and laughed, then I saw Margaret walking over, oh bugger had she heard? no she was coming to take our order, oh bugger, what was I going to say?

''Hey Charlotte''

''Hey Margaret''

Should have seen that one coming, then she noticed me, oh boy.

''Who's your new friend?''

''This is Adam, he started at the park last month, he's from a town in England''

''There's more to me than that y'know!'' I said jokingly

''Ooh really! What's it like there?''

''Cloudy, isolated and weird'' was the reply,

''Interesting fashion statement'' she said, oh god I forgot my yellow lid, I explained quickly

She took our orders and eventually it was time to leave, didn't see Eileen though but when we got back the truck was fixed and we did the job we had been asked to do, we got on well.

* * *

the end of the week finally arrived, and so did a certain box I had been waiting for, I opened it and there was my lid, it looked like it had never been damaged at all, I unscrewed my yellow one and put on mine, it felt like a dream, I shoved the yellow one in the box and wrote 'RETURN TO SENDER' on it, I hoped it was the last I ever saw of it, they had strengthened my lid as well, but avoided M&R whenever they was on ladders for a while after that.

* * *

**LOL guess where sara's from i'll give you a hint, its from PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior fic 'The Crazy Girl'**

**okay mabye that was too big of a hint,**

**if you havent seen it then i advise you do so, its really good, she didnt ask me to put her in, i thought it would be a nice surprise for her, if she dosent like it, well i'm screwed**


	10. Chapter 10: Gender Bender

**whoo, a new chapter, for the very little amount of peaple who are reading this, c'mon, review, this gets better i swear, and i mean that, its not just like when your friend played his music for you, theres drama in this one near the end READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

With my bright red lid back on my head I thought things would go back to 'normal'

I wish I could write that

Oh how I wish I could say that now

But fate has a funny way of slapping you in the face right when you happy, example;

Men: imagine the fish slapping dance from Monty python

Women: imagine getting slapped in the face in a catfight

You may be wondering why I had two separate ones, I'm not sexist, the reason is

1. I am yet to meet a woman who likes Monty python

2. I had some unfortunate experience with the second one

And that is exactly what this chapters about

* * *

One day I was working with the lads, M&R, Muscleman and HFG, we as trying to get rid of an infected tree near the path, it smelt rotten but ever since the sewage plant nearest to my old town exploded (Methane Gas) I had a higher tolerance for bad smells now, but Rigby, as he was a raccoon, had a stronger sense of smell than us so he felt the worse of it, but he whined so much eventually I got fed up and went and got a clothes peg for his nose, then he complained it pinched, so I threatened to bury him in the hole we was making and he shut up quick sharp, eventually a woman passed by, I don't know what made me notice her but she looked a bit of a feminist, she had a worn leather jacket, short hair, jeans and a belt, and a shirt that had the female symbol on it

As she passed by her phone fell out of her jacket, she hadn't noticed but I did, I picked it up and went after her, this was a big mistake

''Excuse me miss, you just dropped this'' I said handing it to her, she looked at it, then me, then erupted

''I could have got it myself you sexist pig!'' needless to say I was taken aback at this,

''I was only doing you a favour'' I said

''WHAT YOU THINK A CANT FIND IT MYSELF BECAUSE I'M A WOMAN!?''

I hadn't thought that at all but before I could say she was off again

''PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE SCUM, YOU THING JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE EXTRA EQUIPMENT YOU RUN THE WORLD AND KNOW BEST, WELL YOU DONT''

I shot a despairing glance back at the boys, they looked like they wasn't sure what to do, she kept going,

''I CAN HANDLE MYSELF FINE WITHOUT SOME LITTLE SHOW OFF COMING TO MY RESCUE''

''look if you want to stand there screaming because I did something nice then be my guest but I'm going over there where my ears aren't at risk of exploding''

And I walked back while she stood there fuming, the others were still stood there

''Thanks for the help'' I said sarcastically

''You handled it fine'' ''oh aye no thanks to you lot you bunch of lemons just sat there'' I said

Eventually the tree was pulled out and on the back of a cart; we crowded on and went to the house to shove it in the furnace, only way to get rid of an infected tree so it wouldn't spread.

later we was filling in the hole, it wasn't hard but Rigby still moaned, then who should come our way but foghorn voice, she was looking at me so I moved back, suddenly she tripped on a stray root and nearly went flying, but Mordecai grabbed her before she did, I knew this would be taken the wrong way so I sat back and watched this time, just as he had before

''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING''

''I err, well, I, I stopped you falling'' stuttered Mordecai

''Oh yea and you though you would feel me up while you 'helped me' did you, I'm not fragile I can take a fall!''

Oh boy here we go, instead of standing there getting yelled at we jumped into the cart and sped off; we came back later and finished the job when she was gone. Cowardly yes but she was a real monster.

later on we was round the house, they was drinking cola while I had a can of orange tango, I don't really like cola, we saw the iron woman over in the distance, she was not looking were she was going, and pops, Benson and skips was coming up in a cart on another road, there was a few bushes and tree's at the give way so she couldn't see them, it was clear that if she didn't stop they would hit her, Muscleman saw this and yelled out

''HEY LADY STOP!''

she did as the cart flew past her just missing her, Benson, Pops and Skips drove up the house and asked why he yelled that, we told him, as we did I noticed thunder voice box marching up with a scowl, oh boy, this should be pleasant,

''I told you before about helping me I can do it myself!'' she screamed,

''Do what get knocked on your arse?'' I asked

''YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING A WOMAN! HAVE YOU EVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT?!''

I'm pretty sure we all have thought what it's like being the opposite sex at some point but said nothing

''MABYE ITS TIME YOU FOUND OUT!'' she screeched holding up her hands, suddenly they began glowing and sparking with energy, uh-oh, that wasn't good at all,

suddenly a bolt shot out and enveloped me, Mordecai, Rigby and Muscleman, HFG had flown out of shot, it hurt, not rolling and screaming hurt but a mild pain like banging your leg,

it stopped as suddenly as it happened, ''enjoy your lives from now on!'', she screamed, and laughing, or cackling, evilly, she disappeared in a poof of pink smoke which, when she was gone, morphed into a female symbol shape and faded away,

''Well what was that about'' I said, my voice sounded a touch higher but not a lot,

''Err, guys, I think you should look at yourselves'' said Benson, I was a bit confused but when I put the pieces together I dreaded what I was going to see, it was just what I feared

mordecai was a girl, he, or she I suppose, had long blue hair which hung below the shoulder, yes she had, well, I want to keep this clean so I will say she had certain parts, medium ones at that, and a figure, so did Rigby, who had longer hair which was on his head and in a ponytail, and muscleman, well, his main frame was much the same as starla's except bulkier, and longer hair, they all had eyelashes, you know though's 2 little ones by there eyes, I started laughing,

''Ha! Your all girls'' I said, they gave me a look, ''oh god''

I looked down and found my own pair, okay that sounded wrong but bare with me

''Aw Christ what is this, whats going on?!''

''She was a witch, a feminist witch, she's turned you in to the opposite gender'' said Skips

''Thanks captain obvious but I think we cottoned on a while ago'' I said

''Wait, I'm a lady now?!'' shouted muscleman, or woman, whatever

''Okay most of us have'' I said,

I noticed Benson staring at me and pops staring at us, ''what's up with you two then?''

Benson pointed, I looked down at all of us, three of us were nude, muscleman wore a shirt and trousers anyway but three of us didn't bother with clothes leaving us there pretty much exposed all over, I was first to realise

''Get out the way GET OUT THE WAY!'' I shouted as I shot in the house, upstairs and into my room, where the mirror still stood.

and there I was, a girl, I had orange hair still but it was a lot longer, it came down to below my shoulders where it flecked up as my hair does when I let it get too long, my lid still sat on my head, looking the same, but my body... I had a bust and my figure curved and sort of curved outwards at the bottom , I bit like the sign on the ladies bathroom but more curved and not as prominent, my waist below my bust was smaller than before, and where my flap had been there was a, well, it was round hole with a grey rim, there was a little grey metal dish which fit in the hole and covered half of it, I guessed that how it worked, and if you need me to specify 'it' then I suggest you get your head checked because something's wrong with it!

I decided to put on some clothes, I tried but they was all designed around men, the wouldn't fit right, I was stuck in my room, I couldn't very well go outside nude now could I! I wandered over to the window, and saw charlotte walking up; she must have felt better so came in today. That's nice.

Wait a minuet, this was bad, and I couldn't let her see me like this! I locked the door; hopefully she wouldn't see me till I was back in form.

(Knock-knock) ''Adam?''

Bollocks

''Oh, err, Charlotte, err, I'm afraid I can't come out cos I'm, I'm... err... ill, that's what I am, can't risk infecting the others!''

She began laughing,

''Skips just told me what's really happened Adam.'' mouthy git.

''Well I still can't come out, non of my clothes fit now! I'm nude!''

''Wait there'' and she went off, I saw her leave in the cart, so I just read a book until she came back,

''I got you some clothes'', she said, ''Benson got the others some as well'',

I sighed and opened the door a crack, ''alright let me see them'', she chucked a bundle in, first thing I saw was... well I shan't say but basically it was underwear for... higher up.

''These are girls clothes!'' I shouted

''Well there in your size, it's the same for the others''

I groaned, this better get fixed quick sharp, so I put them on and walked out.

''You don't look so bad'' she tried to say

''Your not helping'' I snapped, I was in a fowl mood, I was wearing a bright red shirt and a black skirt, ''why a skirt, why not shorts?! Or trousers?! What's with the skirt?!''

''It was in your size''

''OH WELL THAT MAKES IT FINE'' if my father saw me now, I don't know, I really don't.

I went downstairs where Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch with the others stood round, I sat down, still peeved. Benson started,

''Okay we know the four of you have turned into females'' he began, staring at me

''Eyes up here'' I snapped, he continued

''But Skips has the answer'' he pointed at four cups with something bright green inside them

''This is reverse formula, it reverses magical effects, but it will only activate when you sleep, so you'll be back by tomorrow'' said skips

''But until then your going to have to wait for... a...'' he trailed off staring at me again

''OI'' I snapped

''Okay okay, drink these and wait until tomorrow, but you still need to work''

''Aw what?!'' said M&R, I wasn't happy either, I wasn't wanting to go round like this at all

''Mordecai and Rigby I want you to get rid of the tree stump near the shed by the rose garden, and Charlotte and Adam, I want you to...to...'' he trailed of again

''Benson I swear if I have to tell you again I will give you such a slap!''

''Okay okay I need you to rake up leaves over on the west side of the park near... the... tree's,''

Right.

''Right that's it! c'mere!'' he ran off into the kitchen, I chased him, ''c'mere so I can rip yer bastard head off!'' he ran out the back door, ''you better run!'' I yelled after him, I walked back grabbed my drink, held my nose, and drunk it, it fizzed and crackled and I felt it in my stomach,

''Right that's done lets go, and I walked out quickly, Charlotte followed

''Wasn't that a little much?''

''Nope, Benson was leering at my chest, were both males! That's how weird it is!''

''Well, technically-''

''Don't even''

* * *

I would like to say the day went smooth, it didn't, as we was raking, I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun round expecting to see another worker, I wish, I really do, it was a man wearing a flashy suit and a massive creepy smile making a funny look, what did he want?

''hey there beautiful''

f*ck

''I was wandering through here and you happened to catch my eye, I own a limo but I thought a walk would do my abs good, even rich guys have to keep fit you know''

!?£$&#!

Charlotte was laughing but I wasn't at all

''How about you and me go for dinner, anywhere you want, I can afford it, cos I'm rich''

''Bog off mate I'm not interested and never will be either''

''Hey a transatlantic chick, I like it'' he said, leaning forward

''lets see how you like this rake jammed into your head'' I threatened, he backed off, saw Charlotte looking over, then he donned his cheesy grin and walked over again, I wasn't having that, this guy gave me bad vibes

''Go near her and I'll deck you one in the gut''

''Oh yea?''

''Yea''

He scowled and walked off, Charlotte walked over

''What was that?'' I don't know but I really want this day to end

* * *

What a horrid day

I wasn't sure which bathroom I should use so eventually I picked the woman's, it felt weird, I didn't like it, I wont bother putting down the time's Muscleman came and laughed at me because I was a girl, then I had to point out that he was as well, his reply was ''at least I'm hot''.

I think I was still shuddering 15 minutes later

at last the day ended, at 10 I went to bed, I was going to be up early but so what, so long as I was a man I didn't care, I went nude because I didn't want to wake up in girl clothes,

I see what you're thinking you dirty sods

I got a sleeping pill from pops, he has them because he's so energetic it helps at night, it did help, I was out like a light,

Next thing I knew I felt groggy and light was coming through the window, I got up to my feet, and wandered over to the window, I passed the mirror; I stopped, and then backtracked to it again.

There I was, in all of my male glory, my messy side parting, my ratty hair, and my sturdy straight none curvy body, I decided to celebrate this with grace and poise,

BANG went the kitchen door, because I slammed it open finding Benson, Mordecai and Rigby, the last two were males as well,

''I'm me! I'm a man! I AM A MAN ONCE MORE! WHOO-HOO!''

''Yes that's very good Adam'' said Benson

''Yea it is, and further more if I catch you staring again you wont have an excuse, and then you'll really be for it!''

''Can you just drop that please?!''

''We'll see''

''Urgh, look I need you to finish up were you was yesterday, Charlottes already there, take the cart and hurry, this place has to look its best, Mr. Mallard is coming today and I don't want any screw-ups''

I learned how to drive those carts from charlotte, it was really fun! I drove up to the west side and saw her and got out, then I saw something else, that weird man was walking towards her, I started walking up as well, I could hear what was being said as I did

''Hey baby, now that British chick is gone you and me can get to know each other''

''Oh, no thank you, I'm really not interested''

''Heh-heh, I don't think you understand, I, am rich''

''No I got that from yesterday, I just really don't want to-''

suddenly the man grabbed her arm and harshly pulled her forward until he was right in her face, she turned her head away scared, but the man turned it forcefully to face him,

''Listen you little freak! I don't like being turned down, your lucky I'm even talking to you, I could have any woman with my money, but if you think I'm going to let someone like YOU turn me down then-''

he never finished that sentence, I, seeing this happen, had ran full speed up towards them, grabbing a shovel from a wheelbarrow left by Muscleman yesterday, I ran up and with all my strength hit him in the back of the legs with the flat bit, he went down yelling while I went to the front of him between her and him, he looked up,

''Listen here you'' I said, ''get out, NOW! and if I see you anywhere near my friend again or this park then you will be on the business end of a much sharper shovel, GET OUT, NOW, YOUR BARRED!''

He spat at my feet,

''Listen you red headed little she*t! You think you've won?, I have money, I can pay for lawyers, bribe policeman, tip judges, I can do all of that, I'm richer than any of you!''

''But do you think your richer than me'', said a crackly old voice

we spun round and there was Mr. mallard himself, I heard he was very rich, he was accompanied by the rest of the workers, even Sara was there, and a female blue jay, I heard her name was heather, none of them looked happy, even pops looked cross, and skips, he just scared me.

A crowd had gathered as well, as well as a policeman who came to see what was happening, everyone was looking at the man with hatred

''Mr. Mallard? What are you doing here?''

''I came to check my park, and it's a good thing I did, you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me!''

The policeman walked over, the revolting man got up, and he was... smiling?

''Ah officer, I'm sure we can make this little incident just, go away?''

He had taken out a few hundred dollar bills, and was offering them to the officer, he took them.

Then he ripped them up

''And if you think throwing money at this will make it go away then your wrong! I have CCTV cameras around here and there sure to have picked that ugly little incident up! and if you think your going to win in court I'll have you know I have several of the greatest lawyers in the country'' said Mr. Mallard, man when it comes to petty things he could be a jerk but when something really serious came up he was an alright guy!

The policeman took him away, as they did the man yelled, ''this isn't over, I will be back!'' he shouted, then the police car went off with him

''My hair isn't red anyway, its auburn'' I muttered then I turned to Charlotte who had backed up a few steps,

''Did he hurt you at all? Tell me if it hurts'' I said walking to her,

Suddenly the others came running over

''Dude are you alright!? Asked Rigby

''What d'you mean am 'I' alright Charlotte's the one who got hurt by the guy! Ask her''

''my arm and neck hurt a little but its okay'' she said, I didn't think this was okay at all, I was furious at that man, Mallard came over to me, he was smiling, unusual but I wasn't complaining.

''So your the new employee I've heard tell about you, good worker I hear, and a good man from what I saw''

''Thank you sir''

''I hear you're from England, I do business there sometimes, is the weather still dreary?''

''You know it sir''

''Well I'm sure you have things under control here, beanson, come, we have much to discuss''

the others left and the crowd that had gathered was going, so it was just me and Charlotte, before he left Benson had said we could have a day off as reward, so we had that to look forward to, I turned to Charlotte who was looking at me, ''you okay'' I asked, she nodded, ''well lets go and do something then!'' I said happily, I enjoyed days off.

As I turned I heard her call me ''Adam!''

I turned and suddenly her arms were wrapped round me and I felt her hug me, then she kissed me on my cheek, she hugged me for a second or two more the let go

''Thank you''

As she walked towards the house I felt my cheeks go bright red

* * *

**see! i told you there was drama, and he does turn up again, just you wait! keep reading,**

**oh and if you read RegularChick's fic 'Regular Girl in a Regular World', then you will know that female bluejay! and as always...**

**REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11: Veronica's Sorrow

It was the beginning October, the cool breeze felt good as I worked, it felt like at home.

it was 2 week's after the incident with the horrid man, we hadn't seen him since, I was glad of that, frankly when I heard he paid his own bail I was on high alert for three days scanning the area for him until I could relax, we never saw him again and we lived happily ever after

I wish I could write that down and mean it

I really do

But I can't because it simply isn't true

* * *

I happened to walk into the kitchen to find Benson looking about as miserable as ever, he looked about an inch away from crying, I wasn't sure what to do but I sure as hell couldn't just walk back out again (as much as I wanted to), so I walked over to the table and tried to be gentle

''What's up with you man?!''

In Yorkshire this was about as gentle as you can be to another man without being declared gay, generations of slang and beliefs were in my bloodstream, so I couldn't help it.

He looked up at me with a scowl; his eyes were bloodshot,

''Nothing to do with you!''

''Alright don't bite my head off, I was just concerned to see my friend sitting there moping!''

Benson sighed and turned away

''Audrey went back to her boyfriend''

I didn't know who she was but a remembered a few days ago Benson mordecai and Rigby had woken up on the green outside the house, I had seen from my window when I woke up, Benson was in a good mood about something and M&R said something about a woman called Audrey, so now she was back with her old boyfriend, who I heard wasn't quite a catch, no wonder he was in a state,

''Oh well, there's plenty more fish in the sea'' I said,

''I don't even really care about her''

What?

''What? Then why are you in such a horrible state?''

''Because I wanted to move on but I just can't, I still love her!''

''Audrey?''

''NO! Veronica, she was my first love and my longest one''

I paused, I knew about veronica, I heard about it from back home from fics and deviant and every one described her as a total bitch, but one didn't, personally I didn't like the whole bitch ex money grabber veronica thing, I felt there was more to it than that, so didn't much go for it,

''What was she like?'' I asked

he told me everything, how they met when they were children, they stayed together every day all day, inseperateble, then he had to move away, for years he was cold and distant, then after moving again they met up again, and they was happy, but closer, when Benson joined his band they had there first kiss, they started seeing each more than just friends, they loved each other. But then things just fell apart, he wasn't clear why but it as heartbreaking for both of them, then some businessman came, and you know the rest. Sad.

* * *

**i would like to point out here that the basis for this background come's from BoneHatter's story/comic on deviantart, trust me its a good comic, and when you see it you''ll feel for benson, so go there and check out his stuff so he wont kill me for using the background, but the rest is my idea**

**check it out**

* * *

''Well Benson, if you still love each other then there's got to be something left''

''We haven't seen each other since! HOW CAN THERE BE SOMETHING LEFT!''

I left pretty sharpish, well what could I say?

since Benson was in a state I went to skips for my job, he said to pick up dead branches from the forest with charlotte and check for dead tree's or infections, there was lots of tree's so we took my truck and loaded it with saws and a couple of ladders, she asked if she could have a go driving,

''Sure of course, just remember the gear stick is on your left''

She sat down next to me and I helped her drive, we stopped and started a few times but we got there in the end, it was huge, and dark,

''We have to go to the centre, there's a large clearing there for the branches we gather and to park the truck'', said Charlotte

We switched seats and I took over driving while she pointed where to drive, this path looked familiar somehow,

''Here's the clearing!'' said charlotte

The second I saw it I knew where I saw it before, here's a clue, there was a very long branch leaning down to the floor from a tree, the top of it was scratched and the bark was frayed, like something had skidded down it

This was where I first appeared in this world, when I did the deadly 50-50 on the branch,

Okay, just act normal, don't act strange

''Adam, are you okay?''

F*ck

''Course I am, why wouldn't I be?''

''Well you haven't blinked and you look kind of shocked''

Drat, drat, and double drat, to quote dick dastardly

''Oh, I, err, thought I saw...slenderman!''

She laughed, ''very funny but come on Adam, we have to work, look at that massive branch! It's a good thing we brought the ladder

soon we were working, when the big branch was down and cut up we went looking for others, I found a few and brought them back, I was just throwing them onto the flatbed when charlotte ran in,

''Adam, come quick! You need to see this''

I jumped over the rim of the flatbed and ran after her, we ran a way in to the woods when we came to a small clearing where a large tree had been knocked over, there, sitting on it, was a girl, a woman even wearing a grey skirt and shirt, she was in an absolute state, her clothes were ripped, her blond hair was messy, her eyes were blood shot and through the tears in her clothes I could see blood running down them, she was a gumball machine as well, her lid was the same colour as Bensons but hers was dented,

(That makes four in this story, oh well who cares even?)

she was crying silently, her glass was scratched and unlike me and charlotte she had one of those metal noses like Benson, I could have seen her before, felt like I had seen her before, oh well,

We couldn't leave anyone like this, in the state she was in; she looked like something horrid had happened, so I walked over with charlotte,

''Excuse me'' I said

she shot up like a rocket, she got to her feet but then one buckled and she sat down again involuntarily, she looked terrified, but when she saw us she looked slightly relieved but still scared,

''What do you want?'' she whispered,

''What's happened to you?'' asked charlotte gently

She started shaking, ''I, I can't say, please you have to go, I can't risk him finding me''

''Who finding you?'' I asked gently, she gasped,

''I've, I've said too much! Please he can't risk finding me! Please just go!''

''And leave you in this state, no way!'' I said firmly

''We're just trying to help you, no-ones going to hurt you'' said charlotte trying to keep her calm

''Adam, you need to go back in the truck and get the others and a first aid kit, maybe something to carry her, I don't think she can walk on that leg''

''Righto!'' I said doing a quick salute for laughs, what can I say, if there's tension I try to break it.

I raced back to the truck, the second I hit the clearing I yelled out

''HENRY START THE ENGINE AND LET'S GO IT'S AN EMERGANCY!''

The engine roared and the truck drove round and as it passed it slowed and I jumped on the footplate, it sped back up as I opened the door and clambered over to the drivers seat, I slammed the accelerator down and it leaped forwards, I shot out the woods and headed to the house.

When I got there they was sat on the steps, Benson had calmed down and was giving out jobs, I slammed the brakes and skidded to a stop just near Benson, he got a massive shock.

''ADAM, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?''

''No time for that! We have to go! There's a girl in the forest and she's injured badly, someone's beat the living daylights out of her I think! One of you lot get a medical kit and quick, charlottes with her now! Hurry up!''

everyone jumped up, mordecai and Rigby ran inside for the kit while the others jumped in, muscleman, skips and pops in the back seat while Benson got in the front, so did mordecai and Rigby when they came back, HFG just floated near muscleman,

the door slammed, I spun round and drove as fast as I could back to the clearing, I'm pretty sure something broke after a hard bump but it kept going, we reached the clearing, we jumped out before it even fully stopped, we darted through the woods towards charlotte's voice, we stopped just near her, she had her head in her hands and was sobbing while charlotte tried to comfort her, I saw Benson freeze up, the others stopped behind him, because he blocked the way, he looked shocked, I figured it was because of the state she was in, I was shocked too,

''Veronica?''

... Oh boy

veronica shot her head up, this time the terrified look stayed and she tried to get up again, this time

she fell over on the ground, that cant have been nice, everyone was over in a shot, Benson was first,

''Veronica what happened to you!? Who did this!''

''No Benson please, I can't say who! Please just go, I can't risk him hurting you as well''

''We have to go, it's not safe for you here in the woods, you could get hurt''

''NO! If I go out there he'll find me and I'll be killed for leaving! Please don't make me!''

''It will be fine veronica I promise, we'll take you to the house and fix you up, I promise I will keep you safe''

he picked her gently up in his arms bridal style and took her to the truck, we followed back after him, he got in the back and the others gave them room, only pops sat in the back with them, I got in the drivers seat and charlotte sat next me, muscleman sat next to her and HFG floated near him, skips got in the flatbed, I drove straight to the house, when we got there I'm pretty sure the engine overheated, Benson got out with Veronica in his arms, blood was trickling From her side and he was panicking,

''C'mon lets get inside! She needs bandages quick!''

''Benson'' said veronica weakly

''What is it veronica?''

''...I'm sorry Benson''

He paused on the steps

''I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for everything! It's my entire fault, it was a mistake, I'm sorry.''

I think she was getting faint because she faded out near the end, Benson ran in an put her on the couch,

later her cuts and gashes were bandaged up and she was still refusing to talk about who 'he' was, he leg had been fractured and we was waiting for an ambulance, Benson as holding her and saying it would be okay, we decided to wait outside for it, as we went out Benson helped veronica to her feet and helped her outside, while we was waiting I noticed a man walking up, the man who had hurt charlotte, I got up and yelled over

''Oi you, I said your barred now get out loser!''

The others stood up as well as the man came over scowling, he looked up,

''Get out loser, your ugly face isn't wanted here'' shouted Rigby

''VERONICA GET DOWN HERE NOW!'' the man shouted

Veronica was cowering behind Benson shivering and shaking up a storm

Then the pieces clicked together, this was the business man, this was the man who stole veronica and apparently didn't treat her very well,

''SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!'' shouted Benson

''And what are you going to do about it?'' shouted the man

''He said she's going no-where'' said mordecai as we all got up

''You have 5 seconds to get down here or else''

''I'm not afraid of you, you b*stard'' said Benson

''5... 4... 3... 2... 1...0!'' suddenly he pulled a 6 shooter from his flashy jacket and pointed it at us,

like lighting Benson shoved veronica inside the house for her safety while the rest of us ducked in cover, me and Charlotte dived behind the patio's wooden railings and Skips and Muscleman jumped round the side of the house, a shot rang out, and the wood on the door splintered a little,

''Avoid him until you hear six shots, then grab him!'' shouted skips

Another shot rang out and the wood splintered where skips was, he ducked back down,

Suddenly the window on the right side shattered, another shot rang out and I heard it fly through the broken window, that was 4, 2 more left, the window right above us shattered. 5

Charlotte made a move to run round the side of the house, but as she jumped the railing her foot caught and she fell onto the grass, the man looked over and saw her as she got up

''YOU!'' he yelled, I guess he remembers her

He aimed at her and cocked the gun

Now it was basic instinct to help people for me, I'm pretty sure that gave me the adrenaline I needed, I jumped the railing and stood firm between him and her, he fired

Now your probably thinking it just bounced off my metal body and he was caught,

Nope,

I mean have you ever actually shot a gumball machine? Didn't think so.

It tore straight through my metal skin and into my body, blood spurt out, and I felt something jam,

I stumbled before I fell on my arse, the pain was intense, I couldn't get up, skips had punched the man hard and he was on the floor and I could hear sirens coming, but a horrid ringing was sounding in my ear's, and my vision was blurring, I blinked and it went, a horrible pain was in my chest and it was getting worse and worse when suddenly...

CRACK!

CLANG!

BOING!

my heart shaped crank split and the part you turn shot out and bounced on a spring coming from my chest, the pain was at its worse,

my vision began to blur again and this time it wasn't going away because I blinked, I was aware of something soft and warm gripping my hand and someone shouting but the ringing got louder, my P.O.V was like a poorly copied film done by some armature hacker,

I could just make out charlottes voice saying my name over and over, then blinding whiteness took over, then my vision went, all I could hear and see...

Was nothing.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUN! What happened to him? what happend to veronica, how will this play out? stay tuned for exitment!**

**oh and again check out for this thrilling backstory**

**REVIEW!**

**I**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12: Voids, Voice's and Hospitals

I was in a room

It was painted white

I was standing in the middle of it

I couldn't see a door, or a window, or anything else for that matter, it was like a empty white painted box, it wasn't that big either, I looked around and saw no furniture or anything, there wasn't even a light fitting, so I had no idea what was lighting this room.

I looked down at myself and saw my crank bouncing around at the end of a large spring, it didn't hurt, it was springing around gently when I moved, I looked down further and saw a tear in my metal, I wasn't up for a look inside so didn't bother, I was starting to get worried, there wasn't a sound to be heard, the silence was deafening.

''Hello?''

Nothing

''Hello?!''

Nothing

I was starting to get scared, last time I saw this scenario a bloke ended up back in time to the 1970's and had to deal with gene hunt, no thank you.

suddenly I heard something, voices, they was coming from above the ceiling, this reminded me of that film 'cube', I listened to what they was saying, it was faint,

''... damage...heart...jammed...bullet...losing...fading...done...can do...up to...now''

I heard 'fading', everything flooded back, the forest, veronica, Benson, the man, the gun, him shooting at charlotte, me trying to save her, oh god was she okay?

I didn't notice it at first but I saw it now, the light was fading, the room was darkening oh so gradually, why?

It hit me like a tone of bricks; the light was fading because I was fading,

I was fading

I WAS FADING!

''Hey woa hang back! I'm not going yet! I'm not dying!''

it gradually kept fading, not paying attention, the pain was coming back, it was getting worse, the walls were now a dull grey, a sudden sharp pain had me on my knee's but I got back up, I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight! Several sharp pains had me back down and reconsidering that.

It really hurt me and I couldn't get back up, out the corner of my eye I saw a gear fall out the tear,

That wasn't good, my vision was going, the room was almost black, this was it...

''Adam?''

Everything stopped, like it had been paused,

''I'm not sure if you can hear me''

I heard clearly, every word was faint but I heard it

''I wanted to say thank you...''

The room lightened up a little

''y'know, for stopping that bullet''

I listened intently

''The doctors say you can pull through, but you need to wake up, there not sure weather your going to survive, we know you can do it, but you need to do it quick''

I heard a sob

''I have to go now, but I hope you wake up, I'll see you soon''

And then nothing,

Well if they thought I was going to lie around in the dark then they had another thing coming I will tell you that for something! I got to my feet and the room got brighter, I clenched my teeth and balled my fists as I ignored the pain, the room was as bright as when I got there,

The gear jumped up and flew inside the tear before it sealed up,

the spring creaked as it contracted, it hurt but I stood firm, it contracted into its hole until the crank slotted into place, the crack in the heart shape snapped shut and the pain was gone, the ceiling glowed, then a light came from bang above me, I felt lighter, like I was floating, then...

WHOOOSH!

I went flying up and went through the light it hurt my eyes so I shut them, then suddenly...

* * *

Urgh.

Just urgh

I opened my eye's slowly, it was a white room, sh#t, sh£t, sh$t!

wait a minute, no it was different, there was a window with sunlight coming in, it looked early in the morning, I was in a metal bed witch was quite comfy, there was a green sheet I was under and there was a side table with a vase on it, a nurse was in the corner checking some medical gadget or something like that, she had blond hair, a round face and cheery look

''Hey Florence Nightingale, what happened!''

She spun round and smiled

''We was hoping you would wake up soon, I had better phone your residence and say your up''

''Woa wait what's happening?''

she smiled, ''from what I heard you took a bullet in the side of your chest, you was rushed to hospital and have been here 2 days, we fixed your crank and the skin will heal up soon enough, but we would like to keep you in for a few days while make sure everything is working alright''

I sighed in relief

''You must really love your girlfriend to defend her like that''

''Hang back! She's not really my girlfriend''

She smiled knowingly in a way that said 'sure, right' and walked out,

After waiting an hour with a telly showing some police show or something the others came minus charlotte,

''Dude! How are you?'' asked mordecai

''Dude you got shot bad!'' said Rigby before a punch to the side got him, guess who supplied it

''I'm fine let's not make a big deal out of this, okay?''

''You got shot!''

''In the side, nowt serious!''

''Well your staying here until they say you're okay, and that's finale!'' shouted Benson

''Alright don't blow a fuse!''

After checking I was fine and catching up with everything and sorting when I would be back I was on my own, again, I was just flicking through channels when I heard my name

''Adam''

I looked over and there was charlotte in the doorway,

''Hey charlotte, are you okay? He didn't get you did he?''

''No... he didn't'' she said quietly

''Are you okay?''

Suddenly she was over in a flash with her arms round me and her head on my shoulder sobbing, I was shocked

''You could have been killed! It would have been because of me! It's my fault, I'm sorry!''

I wrapped my arms round her and held her close,

''No it wouldn't have been, you just did what everyone else did, it's that floorboard witch did it I bet, please don't cry'' I said stroking her soft hair

We stayed like that for a while, she had stopped crying a while ago but I didn't want to stop holding her, eventually she let go,

''I'll see you tomorrow Adam, bye'' and she went, later on muscleman came by with my laptop I'd asked for, I had to go through several 'My Mom jokes before I got it and another several before he left, honest to god he's annoying,

I'd left my goodies DVD in the laptops DVD thing so thought I would watch a few while I waited to go, the next day I was board solid, the TV was crap, I had watched all the goodies episodes and was sick of my bed, there was a bandage on my side and on my crank and was getting sick of my bed, I was trying to zone out by looking out the window, but you don't really do it on command it just happens really.

I was trying to think of something when I heard a voice, I whipped round and saw that charlotte was there, looking better than yesterday,

''Hey Adam''

''Hey charlotte how's things in the park? Have mordecai and Rigby destroyed anything yet?''

''They ran a cart into the shed the other day, Benson wasn't happy but now veronica's here he's happier, there saying his hair could come back''

''He's back with veronica?''

''Yes, after he found out what happened''

and she told me, apparently after veronica left Benson things went downhill faster than concord, apparently he only wanted to parade her in front of his friends , saying he had a sentient gumball machine, when she found out she tried to leave but he wouldn't let her, when she tried to run away he caught her and beat her, this happened twice until she managed to escape, she spent years hiding from him going from town to town until he caught her in this city, he dragged her to an apartment he was renting and beat her again for leaving but when she heard of him being arrested

she fled, he had taken all her things and she couldn't go back to her own apartment because he found out where she lived from items in her handbag which he took, having nowhere to hide she ran into the woods where she fell on a rock and injured her leg, she spent the night there until we found her next morning,

when the man arrived and began firing off his gun the police had arrived with the ambulance to take details from veronica, they apprehended the man and he was jailed for life, his assets were found to have come from fraud and tax evasion so they were taken away leaving him as skint as a tramp and as powerful as a blade of grass, he was not going to be heard from again

And this time I can say that proudly and honestly without a doubt, he was gone,

Honest this time!

''How's things going for you?'' she inquired

''Things are fine I can come back tomorrow, although they want to keep me overnight one more time, and I'm bored solid, I haven't been this bored since my old headmaster Mr. Sutton gave his famous 2 hour speech in an assembly, he could bore for our country I swear!''

She laughed her sweet laugh, ''you say some pretty funny things about your old town you know''

''It was a pretty funny place, the entire town has wanted to kill one person at one time or another, that person mostly being Sutton, what a berk he was at times''

We chatted for a while but then the time came for her to go

''I bet you have fun tonight while I'm stuck here with a laptop but no server, a book but no light and a TV but nothing good!'' I joked

''You should have internet, each overnight room comes with it''

''...you mean I have been sat here for hours on end with a laptop able to go to the internet at anytime I pleased but didn't because I was unaware of this!?''

She laughed even more, ''yes you could have, I'll see you tomorrow'' and she left leaving me feeling about as intelligent as a cabbage.

I spent the rest of the time watching goodies on YouTube, how very productive on me but frankly I couldn't care less, at 11 I went to bed feeling happy I was back at the park the next day.

The next morning I had my bandages off, the metal underneath gleamed, you would never know it had been broken, I got my bag of my things and went out to meet charlotte in a cart, as we drove she filled me in on all the things that happened while I was gone, the park had been damaged and then fixed by some supernatural thing that happened when Mordecai and Rigby were slacking off again,

We got back and I was glad to be home, I was eager to get to work,

What I didn't realise is that things were going to take a turn for the worse, because something I had kept secret, was about to be blown.

* * *

**oh look, another cliffhanger, i should stop this, but then again how do i keep people alert for new chapters? stay tuned and...**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13: Music and Merry-go-rounds

I was bored solid

Benson decided that for a week or two I should take it easy, so I was put in charge of the 'merry-go-round', I enjoyed the merry-go-round, but it saddened me how little people wanted to go on it, a merry go round is always fun when your young, even when your older,

Speaking of older I saw pops coming towards me, he had been worried sick the whole time, then again he was a nice man and someone he knew got shot so it was understandable, I sat up in my booth, it was a box with windows halfway up and a little half circle shape where to accepted money, I was happy to see someone, the place was barren,

''Hey pops''

''Oh hello! How goes ruling over the rotating horse pen?''

''The what? Oh the merry go round''

You know I swear he is making that up sometimes

''Its going fine, if you consider no riders a good thing''

''May I have a turn?''

''Coarse, jump on''

He walked over and clambered on a big wooden horse, and I pulled a lever a little and started it spinning, then I noticed something and stopped it,

''Hey pops where's the musical accompaniment?''

You know how these things have some sort of tune while it spins, this one didn't

''Oh I'm afraid it isn't working anymore, and no-one seemed concerned enough to fix it''

''Well lets take a crack at it and see what's up''

it turned out some wires were fraid and needed replacing, simple enough, when it was fixed I looked at the music section, that 'sugar' song was there and it reminded of that magic roundabout film, why not I thought.

Turned out to be a good thing after all because with the music blaring out and pops laughing like mad on it other people came to see what it was all about so I got quite a lot of customers that day.

But as it turns out no day is perfect, if I had been more careful back at home with my DVD's it may have, but I wasn't, and with a raccoon around what happened was inevitable

* * *

**This parts in third person, just thought i would let y'know**

* * *

Back at the house mordecai and Rigby were bored, they'd played all there games and there was nothing on TV.

''Dude I got it! Lets just watch a video!'' shouted Rigby,

''We haven't got any tapes, they all went back so we wouldn't be fined'' said mordecai

''Okay so lets just go rent some more''

''Don't you remember? Its closed while they count there stock and update there video's''

''Aww man. Hey doesn't Adam have that DVD player in his room?''

''Well yea, but we don't have any DVD's''

''Well if he has a DVD player then he'll have DVD's''

''Alright fine, but if you can't find any just leave it where it is''

and with that Rigby was up the stairs and into Adams room, he remembered that Adam kept his DVD's in a large steamer trunk but maybe he left one out. He looked over on the draws where the TV and DVD player was,

And there it was, he must have been tired because it was sitting on top of the player and one disk was just sat on the box set instead of the case.

he ran over and picked it up, he took the DVD off and held it in his other hand as he looked at it, it looked weird, it had the words 'Red Dwarf' on it with some sort of red oval on it colouring the R's in as well, but the strangest thing was the picture on it, they looked strange to him, like CGI but so highly defined they looked real, but the dimensions were weird, otherworldly even, but Rigby, being Rigby, just thought it a weird editing technique and ran downstairs with the DVD's and the player, when mordecai saw it he was wierded out,

''Dude what is this?''

''I don't know something to do with space but it's all English'' said Rigby as he plugged in the DVD player,

''Red Dwarf?'' he slid out and opened one of the case's and found a red DVD, a blue one, a space for a green one, and a beige one, all of the photo's and picture looked strange,

''okay dude I'm putting it in'' said Rigby, mordecai looked up and saw him putting in the green one and sitting down next to him, soon the menu came up showing a list of 6 episodes, a space background and a strange looking green ship, he pressed play.

The red dwarf theme blared out with the titles as they looked on in wonder, muscleman came in and saw it as well and asked what it was,

* * *

**Okay back to normal now,**

* * *

Pops had gone back a while ago and it was time to go myself, I put the money in the tin and walked back to the house, I could hear the TV, then I stopped, that sounded very familiar, I went to the window and looked in,

There, sat round were the workers watching my DVD, SH#T! How could I leave that out! think man think, eventually I came up with a good story and walked in, no-one noticed, I was about to say something when I saw the polymorph pop up on screen, the others looked a bit disturbed by it, I was scared of that thing as well when I first saw it, Rigby looked downright terrified,

I saw a chance for a laugh

I snuck up quickly behind him, got ready, then grabbed him while making the noise the polymorph was making

The reaction was hilarious,

He jumped a foot up screaming ''ITS GOT ME!'' and landed on the floor while I laughed my head off,

''What the hell man!'' he wailed,

''Serves you right for nicking my stuff''' I laughed as I jumped over the sofa and landed in front of him

''Dude what is this anyway''

I remembered my story, ''it's a type of CGI'' I said

''But it looks so real sorta'' said muscleman, while skips was just staring at me stoic, yea sure that's comforting isn't it

''Yea well that's quality isn't it''

''How come we haven't heard of it?''

''Do often hear about the BBC?''

''No''

''There you go''

They looked at me strangely, ''where did you say you came from again?''

''England''

''But why are you here? Asked Benson''

I balled my fists, ''I have said I don't want to talk about it''

''Yea but dude it's getting serious'' said muscle man

''Yea if it's bad we can talk about it'' said HFG

''You can't! Alright! You just can't and that's why I'm dropping this subject and going outside'' and I turned and left,

''But it'll be night soon!'' shouted Benson

''I don't care'' and I went

I guess I should have known that the others weren't going to give up that easily

* * *

**stay tuned, because the others have a trick up there sleeve's for our main man!**


	14. Chapter 14: Brain Erasor Returns

For the next few day's everyone was very secretive around me, I had been working the merry-go-round, which I enjoyed with more people going for it, but almost every time I walked into the house and more than one person was there they would be talking in hushed tones then when they saw me they stopped dead, it was strange, yesterday I saw mordecai come in with a small rectangular box shape, everyone seemed to be busy, I was a bit fed up.

I saw charlotte walking towards me, I smiled, we seemed closer than before and glad of each others company, her smile always made me smile and I loved to make her laugh, well I like to make everyone laugh but you get the point

''Hey charlotte, how's things going?''

''There going fine, how are you feeling?''

''I feel fine, but I'm enjoying the merry-go-round duties now everyone's coming''

''That's nice''

''Hey charlotte, do you know why everyone's being so hush-hush round me, it's getting on my nerves a bit''

She shuffled on her feet

''Actually, that's kinda what I'm here about, you need to go back to the house in half an hour, you'll find out there''

''Alright! The mystery unravels!''

I didn't know just how right those words were, but they weren't in my favour

''Adam''

''Hmm?''

She reached through the little hole and took my hand gently in her soft warm hand

''Everything's going to be fine'' she said, and went off

I had a bad feeling about this,

* * *

Later on I walked into the house and found no-one, I walked into the living room and still found no-one, just a note on the sofa, next to the remote,

'Press play'

weird but okay, I sat down and clicked play, instantly weird music and images flooded the screen, it was anime, I didn't like anime full stop, then I saw something that I swore I saw before, someone being chased by a flying saucer, then I realised what this was

''Oh f*ck!'' I yelled and made to leave but suddenly there was a horrid feeling in my eyes, like something behind them was forcing there way through, oh hell no!

I wrenched my eyes away from the screen but something forced them back, film reels began flying out and I pulled back as hard as I could, they stopped, they reeled back a little, then back towards the screen, I got up and tried to back away from the screen, it was horrible, I turned my head away and tried to shut my eye's but couldn't, I saw everyone staring at me from the kitchen doorway fascinated,

''Y-y-you, b-b-b#stards! You, utter, tw#ts! I forced out and pulled back as hard as I could, it slowed and reversed back towards me, I was winning!

Then Rigby ran forward and grabbed the remote, he turned it up

''Sorry dude but we need to see what happened to you!'' he shouted

''I'm...going...to...KILL...you...Rigby!'' I forced out

Suddenly I was lifted up and thrown into the sofa screaming in agony, there was a flash and then there was darkness.

* * *

I looked around, y'know that weird space thing that you always see on the show, like on the titles, it was weird, I looked around and saw a large screen floating above me, I could see me sat there on the sofa, I was slouching and my eyes were just a blur of black and white static, the others crowded round,

''That was cool!'' said Rigby, ''but now what do we do?''

''Now we go in and look through his memories'' said skips,

oh no, I had to get out of here fast, they was rewinding the tape, I ran towards a bunch of doors, I tried to find mine, then, a saw a entrance, I looked down and saw a long Victorian corridor, it was dusty, there was a door at the end, I shot down it

Have you noticed that you run faster down empty corridors? It's always fun but now it wasn't,

I shot to the door; it was a big oak thing with a brass handle, on a plaque screwed to it was the engraved words, 'ADAM'S MEMORIES'

I was scared, the others would be along any minute, so I grabbed the handle, opened it and ran through, suddenly, I was back in my town, still in RS form but no-one could see me, I was on the grass outside the swimming pool near the school, in-between the pool and the main road, I ran knowing the others would be there soon, I shot around the corner of the pool and hid there, there was a flash and a white rectangle appeared, and through it came the others, the second they saw where they was they freaked

''WOA LOOK AT THIS PLACE!'' shouted Rigby

''It looks like in that DVD!'' said mordecai in awe, as they looked around

''Why didn't he tell us about this'' asked charlotte

''I don't know but the second we find out where he is he has some explaining to do!'' shouted Benson

''And if he doesn't answer, then me and my muscles are gonna force it outta him!''

''Maybe there's a reason he didn't tell us'' said HFG

''Look, there he is in his memories'' said skips pointing over to the side,

I looked and saw him, I mean me, it was eerie seeing myself like this, it was me back in human form, the other's noticed this, I decided to sneak away, I opened the door of the swimming pool and backed through...

and found myself back on my street, the sky was green and spiralling, but before I pieced the memory together the others appeared, I darted round the side of my house, they all looked pissed,

''Why wouldn't he tell us about this?'' said pops

''This is the final memory, we should see how he got to our world'' said skips, I froze, I didn't want to see this but had to anyway

Suddenly, 'Past Me' shot round the corner at the end of my street, I could see past me was scared, I knew why, he was running as fast as he could,

''What's up with him?'' asked muscle man

Suddenly the car with the boys shot round the corner full speed, just as I was trying to cross the road, I could here them jeering and shouting hurtful names, the others looked on in shock, I could only watch helplessly

there was a horrible cracking noise as the car hit past me, I heard a scream, I could see bones break through the skin, as I flew through the air a trail of blood was spattering behind me, the others were horrified and charlotte looked close to tears, 'Past Me' flew through the air and smashed through the window, blood splattered against the other window pain as the truck rocked on its wheels, pops looked like he was going to be sick, charlotte had tears running from her eye's, and the rest of them looked horrified, the radio antenna sparked into life, then I looked up, the green lightning shot down and hit the houses antenna, then it hit the trucks, I was terrified, the lightning spider webbed all over the truck, it rocked and bounced on it suspension, I heard my past self screaming as it suddenly vanished in a green flash, the top of the house where the antenna was blew up taking the corner with it, I ran back down the ally I was in and jumped in a wheelie bin, there was a flash and I landed on a tree branch high up in the forest in the RS world, the others appeared below me,

''Why are we here?'' asked Benson,

suddenly the was a green flash, then a green ball, then down fell the truck, it hit one branch, then slid off and hit another, then it slid backwards onto the largest branch, and there it stayed, I couldn't watch anymore, there was a hole in the tree and I climbed through and suddenly was on a large grey plain, I saw a large TV set a bit away, I ran and grabbed the giant tape sticking out and there was a flash,

I found myself covered in film tape in the house, the others were still vacant, so I ran out, ''HENRY COME ON WE HAVE TO HIDE!'' the truck started and I jumped in, I raced off, I didn't know where I was going but as a drove of I saw a few flashes in the living room window, they were back, I had to get out of here, it was getting dark, I sped up, the forest seemed the best hiding place as of late so I went there, I drove deep in to the tree's, further than before, past the clearing I arrived at, I knew I had to leave the truck somewhere else or they would track me down in it, I stopped by a massive tree, I pulled down the ladder and set it against a tree, I climbed up and sat on a very high branch, hidden by dead branches and leaves,

''Henry, drive off, make them follow you, when you lose them come back!'' I shouted down

The truck sped off, and I was alone, I sat there, and as I did, a tear ran down my cheek, then another, then another, I sat there silently crying for I don't know how long,

Then I froze, I heard a voice, it was distant and I couldn't make it out, a light from a torch was in the distance, I kept still against the tree, it faded away and I sighed in relief

''Adam''

Woa sh!t! I turned sharply and saw charlotte; I couldn't bear to look at her and turned away,

''What's wrong?'' she asked

''What do you think?! I've just had to relive a horrible memory, I've been found out as a liar, no-one will ever look at me the same, hell they'll probably force me back to my world, and everyone probably hates me now, even you I bet''

''I don't hate you''

''Yea right! How did you find me?''

''We split up to find you and I saw the ladder on the side of the tree''

Rats

''Great, just great, now your going to grass me up I bet''

''...''

''Say where I am''

''I already did on the radio''

''Fantastic, I can't wait to be accused, stared at and forced away''

She wrapped her arms around me quick and I felt her head on my neck,

''Adam that's not going to happen, we don't care about that''

''I saw you're faces when we was in there, I saw it all, I can't bear to be under there glare, and yes I made a rhyme, I don't even care right now''

She hugged tighter and I hugged back, it was comforting

''I don't care and neither do the others, we saw what you went through and we're glad you came, I'm especially glad Adam''

I held her close, I really liked her,

''I suppose I had better come down and face the music then''

And we climbed down the ladder onto the ground, the others came from the trees around us, I was scared, the secrets out, what should I say?

''...hey.'' brilliant Adam, well done, you berk

''Why did you run to the forest?'' asked Mordecai

''I wasn't up for a tidal wave of questions and accusations'', I sighed, and ''I guess you're going to force me back there now''

''Are you kidding? You're a good worker'' said Benson

''Your funny at the best of times'' said Mordecai

''and you're room is full of cool stuff'' said Rigby, it was true, my uncle Neil usually made something like a prop from a film that worked and I like to help or make one myself as well.

''and even if you did want to go back you couldn't, if you hadn't come here your injuries would have killed you, and if you go back they'll come back as well and you'll die'' said skips

Everyone was shocked at this, including me, ''really?!'' I said

''Yep, it was a blessing for you that you came here; I had a feeling like that when I saw you arrive

''...you saw that?!''

''Yea I was busy in the woods when I saw you truck fall down''

I knew I felt something watching me, oh well, I wasn't hated so yay! we got the ladder and went back with it, we found the truck under a bridge, when we explained what happened we drove back, when we got back we went our separate ways, I was about to go in when I heard charlotte,

''Adam wait, I never said why I was glad your here now''

I turned around

''I'm glad your here, because, now I have someone who I can talk to, someone who's funny and can make anyone laugh with his sharp wit, and most of all, I'm glad your here because if you wasn't, when that man was here, well I don't like to think about it''

I was taken aback; I didn't know I was that well liked by her,

''Thanks, that means a lot'' I said

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe you can tell me more about your world'' and she went off waving

''Yea okay, I'll see you tomorrow'' I called then I went inside

Mordecai and Rigby were on the sofa, I was going the kitchen

''Hey dude want to watch a scary film?'' said mordecai

''Alright, but back in my world, I can say that now right? back in my world there was a film called 'Sinister' I went to see, it scared the hell out of me so very little does actually scare me now''

''Oh really, wait till you see this, your gonna be so scared'' said Rigby

''Like you was of the polymorph?'' I said grinning

''STOP TALKING!''

''Hah! Wimp''

''Dude is that what things look like in your universe then?'' asked mordecai

''Well not the polymorph no! But the others then yea''

we watched a zombie film, wasn't all that scary but I did flinch a good view time's that night I went to bed thinking about what happened that day, I was glad that no-one was mad or upset, but it was a bit crushing to find out that if I go back I'll die, well I suppose it clears up any decisions about going back I might have to face, then my thoughts strayed to charlotte, her kind smile, her soft warm hands, her personality, her rich brown hair and how I felt when I hugged her.

I think I was developing a crush on her

* * *

**i honestly neraly sh!t myself when i wrote this, it was fun to think about what there reactions would be**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sugar hype

**I'm back! did you miss me?...didnt think so**

* * *

I hate American sweets

I'm sorry but i do

It just doesn't do it for me at all.

Which was why it was extremely awkward when i had to explain the contents of a large box that had come for me

I had just got it and walked into the kitchen where M&R were sat eating breakfast

''Dude what's in the box?'' asked mordecai

''Chocolate'' i replied quite bluntly

''Why didn't you just get some at the store?''

''I don't like the stuff, so i ordered this stuff from Cadburys''

''Woa dude I've heard of that place, its chocolates all Englishy isn't it?'' asked mordecai

''Well I've never heard of a flavour called 'Englishy' but i get your point, and this box is full to the top with it'' it was quite a big box

''Aw sweet!'' said Rigby as he got up on the table and began walking over to it, i picked it up quick sharp

''Oh no you don't, i have to make this last and I'm not letting you get a taste for it''

''Aw what? Dude you know me'' said Rigby

''Yes i do, and that's exactly why you can't have any'' i said

And with that i left

i went upstairs to my room and opened the box, inside was a 4x4 pattern of bars, 2 rows were milk and the other two were dream, (white), i only ordered those because i detest dark chocolate,

Under each bar was a pile of identical bars to the top one about 20 bars tall,

You may think this very greedy and selfish of me but i had been without for so long and saved up and got it on offer,

But it was a wonderful feeling having all these and knowing there mine

Then i heard my name, my spirits lifted, it was charlotte in my doorway

''Hey Adam, i heard you got something in the mail'' she said

''Yes i did, chocolate all the way from my homeland way off in the east!'' i said in a silly accent

She laughed, i love making people laugh but recently i loved making her laugh most of all

''Would you like a bar?'' i said, and gave her a milk chocolate bar,

''Aw what?!'' squawked a voice, Rigby was here and had just seen this transaction, ''how come she gets some and i don't?!''

''because she doesn't annoy me constantly'' i replied bluntly, he looked a little put out, ''look I'll give you some in a bit but I've got to go, I'm late as it is'' i said walking out with charlotte behind me, he had a strange look on his face but i thought nowt of it

* * *

I blame myself

I really do,

But i blame Rigby mostly

When i go back i thought i would treat myself to some white chocolate, my favourite, but when i opened the box, all i found was gold and silver foil, and purple and light blue wrapping paper. And there on the side, faint but recognisable, was a milk chocolate paw print, there was only one person I know who had paws round here,

That fat little so-and-so had eaten every bit of it

And i hadn't had even a morsel

I was going to kill him

i stormed downstairs with the box and into the living room, where mordecai was sat playing a game, i stalked over and gave him a very strong 'evil eye', he saw, i bet he knew what was up from the start, but he still tried it.

''Heh, heh, what's up dude?'' he asked nervously,

''i think you know exactly what's up'' i said simply pointing to a brown smear on his white cheek, he wiped it, saw it, and he knew the game was up, he was about to try another tale but i gave him a look that said 'i wasn't going to buy it but I'll kill you just for trying', my dad taught me that one

Well i say taught, more like, 'used it a lot on me'

''Okay dude i know your mad, but me and Rigby only had one bar each! There's loads in there man So it's not a big deal

I promptly picked up the box full of wrappers, i held it up so he couldn't see inside, but i could Tell he looked worried

''How many's gone?'' he asked

I simply tipped all the wrappers and foil onto him, for a few seconds i couldn't see him as they showered him, when i did see him he looked shocked

''What...but...how...'' he started, i showed him the paw print, he face palmed and groaned, i began ranting.

''I swear when i see the horrible little weasel I'll stuff and mount him over the damn fireplace! Where is he?''

''Actually i haven't seen him in hours, we just had that chocolate and he said he would be back in a minute, he went upstairs and i haven't seen him since''

''Right then'' i snapped and went on the war path upstairs with mordecai behind me,

''Hey, I'm going to catch him Gene Hunt style!'' i said,

''Who?'' oh for the love of god

''he was a DCI in a BBC series called 'Life on Mars', he beat up criminals, kicked doors open, and fired guns in fights''

''Don't British policemen have clubs?''

''Well yea but not DI's and DCI's, there always packing revolvers''

And like i said i kicked the door open, (it was slightly ajar so i didn't break it) and rushed in to grab him,

Except he wasn't there,

We checked my room, but all we found was 1 milk chocolate bar that had escaped like the egg in Nemo, i slid it into my hammer space, and walked out with mordecai to look for him in the cart,

After an hour of driving we came up to skips by his house tinkering with his van, we asked him if he had seen him,

''No i haven't, why?''

We gave him a brief of what happened

''He ate 'all' of it?'' he asked in slight awe

''Yea all except for this one'' i said pulling the battered bar out into the open for him to see,

There was a noise like something coming at high speed, there was a WOOSH and suddenly my legs were BANGED out from under me into the air with it, i felt a horrible clawing sensation in my hand, i somersault 3 times before i hit the earth with a CLANG! I'm sure i felt some jar inside me, i stood up, the choc bar was gone,

''What in the name of St George was that?!'' i shouted

''Dude, there was this brown flash that when right through you and then you went up!'' said mordecai

''That was Rigby'' said skips

''You what?!'' i said

''he's on a major sugar high, we cant let him get near more sugar or he'll go longer, if he exhausts himself he'll crash and stop'' he said

''Right then! Let's do this so i can smash his face in!''

Right as i finished yelling and turned away to go after him i felt strange suddenly,

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

my crank spun twice in nearly a full circle before shooting back where it was with a TWANG, i felt very weak for a second and nearly fell before i regained my strength suddenly,

''What was that?'' asked mordecai

''Probably nothing'' i said, i hoped

As we walked off to find the others mordecai called me again

''Hey Adam, who's St George?

* * *

we found muscleman and HFG arsing around on a cart, pops washing his car and charlotte watering the flowers, so all that was left was to find Benson, pops said he was in the rose garden, we went in deep to find him, and guess who he was with!

He and veronica were standing hand in hand while Benson was telling her names of various roses and birds,

''There's a blackbird, there's a chaffinch-''

''And here's a blue jay'' i said from behind pointing at mordecai, what? I couldn't resist!

They both spun around, veronica was looking much better and she laughed, to all of our shocks so did Benson!

But he wasn't smiling when we told him about Rigby

Not even a smirk

''How did he even eat all of that!'' he shouted

''I don't know but it was mine so when we get him he is paying for in more ways than one i will tell you THAT for nothing!''

''We have to lure him out, then set a trap, he'll come out for more sugar'' said skips,

''Hey pops got a buck?'' i asked, he handed me a lolly

''Will this do?'' i asked

''Yea it'll do, now all we have to do-''

WHOOOSH

BANG

CLANG

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

Twice in 15 minutes, it just wasn't my day today

''-is set a trap'' finished skips

''Well there goes our bait!'' i snapped as i got up with some difficulty

''Oh don't worry i have plenty more!'' exclaimed pops in joy as he handed his wallet over, it was stuffed with lolly's

WHOOOSH

BANG

CLANG

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

Clickclickclickclickclick TWANG!

''Thanks pop's'' i muttered sarcastically from the crumpled heap i was in

* * *

As we walked to the snack bar to get more bait muscleman asked me something

''Dude, what's wrong with your crank, it keeps spinning then shooting back''

''I've noticed to'' said pops

''Is something wrong?'' asked Benson

''Nah it probably nothing, it'll pass i bet'' i hoped

''Well we should take you to the doctors anyway after this''

Oh great, i had just been there as well, brilliant, bloody brilliant.

when we got there it looked like a hurricane had hit it, the display cases were baron, the fizzy drink machine was tipped over and empty, there wasn't a sweet treat anywhere to be seen,

''I guess he beat us to it'' said muscleman

''there has to be something somewhere'' i said rummaging around, we all began looking in cupboards and cabinets and fridges but there wasn't anything, just when we was giving up i found an old doughnut under a box in the corner and called the rest of them over

''Now all we have to do is set a trap and bait it'' said skips

''I know how to do that, I'm an expert in making traps'' said muscleman, ''you know who else is an expert in making traps?''

It was going to be a long day

Later muscleman had set up his 'master trap'

''is that it?!'' i exclaimed, it was a small box held up with a stick with some string tied to it leading to the bush we was hiding behind, the doughnut was in the middle of all this,

''Just watch dude, soon we'll catch him and beat the sugar out of him!''

Suddenly the box and stick went flying up as a whoosh of air and a brown flash went by, the doughnut was gone, and so was Rigby

''Well 'Wile. E. Coyote' how do you propose to catch the 'Road Runner' now eh?'' i said sarcastically, i was getting pretty pissed.

''Ouch'' said a voice from the side, apparently the stick had landed on Sara's head, who happened to be walking by, her gaze followed the strings path back to us peeping out from behind a bush

Uh-oh

''Why'd you throw this at me?!'' she yelled,

''EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!'' i yelled as we ran off as fast as we could, i heard she chased Rigby with a bat for an hour once and didn't stop until he was hit, hard; i wasn't up for dealing with that

* * *

I was getting fed up,

we had tried several traps but he was to quick, plus, half the time he hit me full speed and my crank spun once more time than the last, the lat time he hit me it twanged 10 times and it hurt, and the others wouldn't shut up about it for 10 minutes.

In the end it came to a stop, guess how, that's enough time I'll tell you

we had set up a trap in the lawn, there where some shovels lying around, we had set it up when i saw Rigby in the distance, he had slowed own a bit but he was still just a blur, i shouted out and muscleman fell back and hit a wheelbarrow that flung a shovel into the air, it came back down just where Rigby was shooting along, the was a massive clang as he hit the flat of the shovel and went tumbling along the grass before stopping unconscious a good 40 feet away, i was laughing next to charlotte until a saw the shovel, witch had flown back up, coming towards us, i pushed her to the side,

Only the handle hit me but it was still painful when it hit my head,

Soon enough we brought Rigby back home on the sofa, he woke up soon enough,

''Ugh, my head'' he moaned, skips said he would have a giant headache and i bet the shovel didn't help

''Got a headache?'' i said faking sounding concerned

''Yea'' was the weak reply,

I promptly grabbed the air horn from my hammer space i had carried around for this moment and sounded it off right next to him,

He flew of the couch and onto the floor screaming

I laughed my head off

Benson spent a minute yelling at him that he was paying me back but i said only a little bit at a time

I don't want to rob him of a full pay check,

''Oh hey Adam'' said charlotte, i looked over and she kissed my cheek

''Thanks for stopping the shovel'' she said, everyone began going 'ooohh' but then something was wrong

I couldn't move, my crank began spring so fast it was just a blur, i could finally move my self, this was hurting me, then...

CLANG

TWANG

BOING

My crank was bouncing on the end of a spring from my chest

Again

And it hurt

Again

But i didn't black out

I just stood there in pain

Everyone began clamouring around me saying we needed to get to the hospital

Twice in one month, lucky me

At least it wasn't a bullet this time

* * *

**dun dun duuuuuun! whats wrong now?! you'll never guess how its fixed either! stay tuned**


	16. Chapter 16: Wind Up's And Scents

**Okay this is the last medical thing now because i dont like the way it centers on his health right now so after this its back to normal, but this chapters funny as well, including a very strange medical practice**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was hectic, I could barely move and my chest hurt like mad, when we did get there there was a mad dash into an emergency room,

''Is that really necessary?''

Your chest contains your heart, arteries and main system, and you have a massive piece of that system is bouncing on a spring, the fact you haven't blacked out is a miracle''

''I'll take that as a 'yes' then'' I said

I was put on a gurney or whatever and wheeled in, my arm got injected with something and next thing I saw was blackness

* * *

I hate anaesthetic

It feels like you blink then BAM!

You're laid up feeling like crap

I shook it off and looked at my chest

It looked back to normal, like it had never even burst out like 'Alien' did

I moved my arms, it moved fine, so did my legs, I was just getting up when a female nurse in a white coat came in, same one last time,

''I was surprised to see you here again so soon'' she joked ''you should probably stay lied down; you just went through an ordeal''

''They just put my crank back didn't they?''

''it's a bit more than that I'm afraid, when you was here last time it was because you had taken a shot into your main frame, it hit some organs that were easily fixed but it also clipped a gear we didn't notice last time''

''Say what?''

''your body works through a complex mechanism of gears, springs and tissue, the all work in synchronised fashion to ensure you can work, walk and keep fit, much like that of a human but with metal flesh, a part of your strength comes from the taughtness of the spring on your crank, doesn't matter if it turns just so long as it stays taught, the gear witch was attached to your spring got chipped and then broke, resulting in your crank being sprung out when it got too taught, the gear snapped in half'''

Most of what she said flew over my head but it didn't sound too good

''Well everything's fine now right''

''Not really I'm afraid''

''What?''

''the gear has been sent away for repairs and healing, we don't have the technology here, so we needed something to keep the taughtness up in your spring so you could move properly, that what the think on you back is for''

The thing on my back? I felt and found something round jutting out of my back, there was a metal thick rim and another round thing with a rectangular hole in it

''It is only temporary so don't worry, but you will need this as well'' she picked up something of the side table and showed it to me

''You are having a laugh'' I said incredulously

* * *

When I walked into the waiting room the others were there, HFG floated over

''Hey dude, you okay?'' I nodded but I wisent showing it on my face

''What's up man?'' asked muscleman

''Ask her because I still don't believe it'' I said gesturing to the nurse who had accompanied me,

a vital gear to do with his spring, crank and agility has had to be removed, it will be put back after its repaired and healed to full strength but for now we had to surgically install kind of unorthodox method of keeping his spring taught,

''How unorthodox?'' asked skips

''Adam if you would turn around and show them please'' she asked kindly

''I don't think I will to be honest, I find it embarrassing'' I said

''They must know Adam, you need there help with it''

''With what?'' asked Benson, I turned slightly so they could see what was coming out of my back they gasped when they saw it.

There was a large wind up key jutting out of my back sitting in the slot, this what was enabling me to move, it was turning slightly and making a ticking whirring noise

everything was silent except for the ticking whirring noise, then Rigby started laughing his head off, I excuse the language but I was feeling pretty f*cked over because of him right now, so I did what anyone in my town would have done, I brought back my foot and leg, witch new how to kick after years of forced football and rugby (English style) and brought it back fast and sharp straight into Rigby's crown jewels, he lifted a good foot in the air before crashing back down, he was winded, I thought his face was hilarious when he tried to scream but couldn't but right now I was pissed off like nothing else

''This is your bloody fault! you steal all my chocolate, eat it, then on your little light speed run you hit me 9 times making me spiral like an Olympic acrobat, because of that my crank spring gives up the chase and bursts out like in that film 'Alien', so now I look like a damn clockwork soldier that you should find in a Victorian toy shop! And then all you do is laugh at me!''

Since I had got to this world I hadn't really been this ticked off, that horrid man from before just really got on my bad side but he didn't cause me all of this,

''Should I say sorry'' Rigby whined from the heap he was in

I was really really REALLY wound up (oh look, a pun referring to the key) I was trying my hardest to not make a scene, I couldn't blow this reputation, so I held it in a stood there with my fists clenched shaking slightly, the others backed off suddenly, I found out later my pupils had turned red, my lid was starting to hurt, like something was pushing from underneath it, then I saw a jet of steam burst from between my lid rim and my head, then another on the other side

''Unscrew his lid quick!'' shouted skips,

pops ran forward while I was trying to get it of but it was getting hot, pops grabbed it and unscrewed it slightly, steam erupted from the slight opening in all directions, after a second it stopped and pops screwed it back,

''That's it!'' I shouted and I drew my fist back to throw a massive punch at Rigby, just as it was halfway there the ticking got louder, then it began slowing down, my arms and legs juddered and they began moving straight down, so my arms where straight by my side and my legs where upright like a soldier at attention, my hands where flailed out. I couldn't move, not even my face witch had wide eyes a mouth witch curved down in a surprised frown, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

''What's up with him'' asked Rigby after backing up a little,

''He's wound down'' said the nurse, ''if you wind him up fully he'll go for around 2 hours tops, so he'll need someone to help rewind him, its only for a week then we'll get him back to normal''

''Well lets wind him up then, said charlotte, who was walking up to turn it,

''Actually lets let him cool off first, can we do that?'' asked Rigby, everyone glared at him ''what?''

''Rigby this is your fault!'' shouted Benson

''Yea, you ate all of HIS stuff and then you kept crashing into him, now he can't move!'' joined mordecai

I just stood there and watched, I couldn't do anything else

''he is right though, we should let him chill out before we start him up'' said skips, and with that he picked me up and carried me off under his arm, I was stiff as a board so didn't change position, so it really was like he had picked up a lead soldier, how dignified.

in the cart since I wouldn't bend to fit in a seat I had to be laid flat on the floor of the cart in the backseat, it wasn't fun or comfy with several pairs of feet their with me, when we did get back skips carried me back under his arm into the living room, I was stood up on my feet,

''Hey guys, can I have a minute? I want to talk to him while he has no choice'' said Rigby

What a comforting way of putting it, the others left; I was stuck there like a statue

''Hey dude, I know your kind of pissed off right now, but I swear I'll make it up to you, I can fix this, I can, just wait, so we cool?''

I just stood stoic, what else could I do?

''I'll take that as a yes'' and he ran off, inside I sighed, I wont kill him, but his way of making it up to me had better be pretty spectacular,

The others came in

''well, we better wind him up then'' said Benson, mordecai went and grabbed the key on my back, it gave a clicking, grinding noise, I jerked as he turned it once, twice, three times, four, after 10 turns it wouldn't turn anymore, I shook on my feet, there was a sound of something clicking into place, I stumbled forwards finally being able to move,

''Oh god that was horrible, I couldn't move an inch! All I could do was stand there stoic, like skips but without a choice and not scary!''

''Well you can't do much like that'' said Benson pointing at the slowly rotating key in my back

''Thanks captain obvious'' I said, ''well what can I do then?

* * *

Another tune sprang into life as I started up the merry-go-round, charlotte was there as well to help with the kids and wind me up every now and then, it was a funny feeling when she did, the second it was done this feeling of strength would wash over me, but near the end I would be feeling weak and sluggish, it wasn't nice and freezing up was just horrible, one time I was just coming down from the merry-go-round when I wound down and fell down the two steps, it doesn't sound so bad but when you've just planked of a ledge 2 feet up its really quite painful, charlotte was over in a flash turning the key, but it still hurt,

at the end of the day we was all fed up as we trudged back to the house, we was all there, the house was empty and would be cold, I was fed up and it showed, charlotte who was walking next to me took my hand, I loved it when that happened, hers was soft and warm and didn't feel like metal at all, I guess it was done by the same thing that gave us life, we was all there because we was going to watch a film, some sort of horror I think, Sara and heather were there as well, Sara had some other room in the house and I wasn't sure where heather slept, but I didn't ask because, well, how do you ask someone that without seeming weird? So I left it

We was just walking up the stairs when Rigby yelled out

''WAIT!''

''What is it now Rigby?'' asked Benson exasperating slightly

''something's not right'' he said quietly, he was standing very still, it was a little weird, what happened next was weirder, Rigby sniffed the air, then he dropped on all fours and sniffed around, he did look peculiar.

''Dude what are you doing?'' asked mordecai, Rigby shushed him,

''Rigby, are you okay?'' asked Sara, I had a feeling there was something going on between those two but now wasn't the time to talk about it

''Oh dear Rigby you are acting a little odd'' added pops

Rigby was sniffing around the steps, his nose twitched here and there, it was an odd sight, and he looked up at the door and spoke

''Something's not right, the scent is wrong''

''The what?'' said Benson

''I know every scent here, Bensons, Pops, Sara's, Mordecai's, Heather's, Skips's, Adam's, Muscleman's, HFG, Charlottes and Mr Mallards. There all on these steps''

''As weird as that is what's it got to do with right now?'' I asked

''I smell all of these scents every time I'm on the stairs, but there's another'' he began walking slowly up the stairs sniffing the wooden panelling, ''it smells like it goes inside the house''

''Yea right'' said Benson, he walked up and was going to enter the doorway when Rigby grabbed his arm,

''No Benson I'm serious! Please threes something wrong, you have to trust me'' he sounded so despairing that Benson stopped, he looked hard at Rigby

''Well, okay then, but if your lying then your on dish duty for a month'' he said

Rigby went forward and very slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak, he softly walked in on all fours sniffing the floor, his ears pricked up, ''did you guys here that!'' he whispered,

''dude-'' began mordecai but Rigby shushed him and gave him a glare, mordecai tried again whispering this time, ''Dude what is it?''

''I heard a creak, like something, or someone, moved. it came from upstairs'', and he softly walked off on all fours sniffing and twitching his ears towards the stairs, we all followed him up, when he got to the top he stopped and sniffed around, the he set off toward the bedrooms, he walked silently and so did we, he stopped just by my door, it was open, I always made a point to close my door when I left, he peered in, then shot back to us looking panicked

''There's a guy in a black hoodie in there! He's putting your watch in his pocket and there's some of our stuff in there as well, pops pocket watch and our game system was in his bag! He's robbing us!''

''Alright ladies let kick some butt!'' muscleman shouted, and we ran in to confront the man,

After 10 minutes of kicking, punching, biting and pecking the man the police arrived to cart him off; we had our stuff back thanks to Rigby

''Hey dude, are we cool now?'' he asked me

''Yea man! I nearly lost my watch to him, gimme a high 5 buddy!'' I said

we pulled back but just as I was about to bring my hand forward, the was a twang, a slowed down ticking noise, and I stopped, still held back for the hi-5 with the usual shocked face on when that happened

''Who's turn is it to wind up Adam!?'' Rigby yelled

I hate that key

* * *

**In the next chapter i'll have him back to normal, i just thought this would be silll and random and a way for rigby to make up, isn't that nice, please stay tuned, the smattering of views i have are all i've got, wow that sounded needy, stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17: Pranks, Vengence and lakes

**i'm back! i imagine the few people who read this are glad to see, thank you so much for sticking with it despite my lousy grammer, i'm getting rid of that key in this one so thats the last of the health things for a while now, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

What a horrible week

the first night I went to bed with that thing I took the key out and got in the bed and fell asleep as normal, but the next day I couldn't move, couldn't even open my eyes, I laid there for hours until I heard M&R come in to get me

''Dude come on Bensons really mad at you for lying in this late'' said Mordecai

I did nothing, I couldn't

''Come on man''

''Hey dude look!'' said Rigby ''it's his key! He must have wound down in the night!''

''Aw dude! Can you hear me?''

''He can't answer you! You have to wind him up!'' shouted Rigby

I felt the sheet being pulled off and I was turned on my side like a heavy manican, I felt the key jammed into the slot and then it being turned, after 10 turns and felt a tidal wave of strength and with a twang and a boing from my insides I leapt out of bed and onto my feet

''My god that was horrible! I could hear and feel everything; I was awake for hours and couldn't move at all! It was like I was in a coma!''

''Calm down dude it's only for 6 more days'' offered Rigby

''Thanks, that's cheered me right up y'know'' I grumbled

* * *

The week went by slowly, here's a quick run down

Monday: seeing as somebody had to be with me to wind up the key Muscleman was first choice, he should have known better that Benson, because first thing he did when I wound down the first time was get a stand, but it near a path, put me on it in my frozen stature (with my arms by my side with my hands flayed out and my legs straight down and my face frozen with shocked eyes and a surprised frown), and put up a sign saying

'LIVING STATUE, PLEASE GIVE FREELY'

then he put down a hat for money and walked off laughing, and to add insult he took the bloody key with him, eventually I had become a bit of a spectacle, Muscleman came by every so often to empty the hat, it was like that for a few hours until Benson walked by and saw what was happening, he tracked him down and got the key back, he had spent all the money at 'wing kingdom'. I didn't go with him again after that, I spent the rest of the day with M&R which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact Rigby tried to get me with a marker every time I stopped, mordecai only just stopped him last time,

Tuesday: I spent the day running the merry-go-round with charlotte by my side, I wouldn't have minded but it rained and it was cold in there, dry but cold, so we had nothing to do except sit around and wind me up every now and then

Wednesday: I got jammed when they tried the key in the middle of the morning so they propped me up in a corner in the living room facing the TV, I stayed like that watching M&R play video games, muscleman watching his shows which usually ended up with him jumping up with HFG and taking his shirt off and swinging it around, Pops used me as an umbrella stand, this continued until Skips came with some oil and a gear clicked into place

Thursday: Benson made me pick up rubbish around the far side of the park, at the end of the day charlotte got a call and had to go, she looked worried but she said it was fine, it was getting dark when I decided to head back to the house, but right as I was halfway there in a big patch of grass I stopped, it was around 10 until skips found me and wound me up and by then I was freezing

Friday: I had to clean the house and this included the attic, I had just been cleaning it and wound my own damn key with great difficulty just before I was due to freeze, I had secured it because Muscleman kept running up and grabbing it, I was just coming back down when the hatch to the attic fell shut on me, but the key got wedged between the hatch and the frame so I was left dangling there, the round part was up on top and caught on the door so there was no chance of sliding free, now you remember how I said the key rotated slightly, well it did now, so I was left hanging spinning gracefully round and round, I stayed there for an hour until HFG came along, he had a laugh at my expense, then floated up to the hatch and tried to open it but couldn't so called muscleman on a walkie talkie, he came and laughed for 5 minutes, he forced it open (he and the key came unlodged, so I fell 7 feet to the floor, he laughed even louder that time, until I kicked the ladder.

when I woke up Saturday (after waiting to be wound up) it was finally time to have my gear put back in and have this horrid key taken out, I went with charlotte, I told the rest not to bother because I would be back soon, soon we was driving in a cart to the hospital, when we got there they told us they couldn't see me for an hour, with nothing better to do we headed to the coffee shop so charlotte could have a drink (I was fasting).

We got there and went down the stairs, there were a few people dotted around but not many, it was autumn and cold so I guess not many people were out, we sat down and talked for a minute until Margaret came out. She walked over.

''Hey Margaret'' said charlotte

''Hey'' I said

''Oh my gosh Adam! How are you?!'' she exclaimed, I was I bit surprised

''I'm, fine?'' I answered, ''How are you''

''I mean since you're, incident'' she said

Incident? What inci- oh aye, the shot, worlds biggest div right here. I hadn't been there since the accident, didn't go there much at all really.

''Oh aye that! I'm fine, you wouldn't know it had happened''

''Oh good for you, wait, what's that ticking noise?''

We listened, couldn't hear anything except... oh yea

''That's his key, they installed it while one of his gears is being healed'' said charlotte, Margaret looked round and saw it slowly spinning in my back

''They put that in there? You poor thing saving charlotte like that!''

I felt my face turn red from embarrassment, I don't like being the centre of attention, so when Eileen came over it didn't help''

''Hey charlotte, is this the guy I've heard about? is it true you got shot and have to have a wind up key in your back?'' she asked without pausing, I turned slightly so she could see it, ''ha, you look like a tiny toy wind up toy gumball machine for kids!''

there followed a pause, Rigby wasn't kidding she was awkward, but she wasn't being mean and sounded nice so I smiled as best as I could after hearing that

''Yea... I know'' I said as best as I could ''it's going today though''

''Oh good, do you two want anything?''

charlotte had a coffee but I couldn't because I was fasting, after an hour of talking and watching whatever weird crap was on the T.V we went back to the hospital and this time they saw me, the option for anaesthetic was mask or injection, I chose injection straight up each time, I don't like the thought of breathing in strange gas, I find it weird.

* * *

Joy to the world! that key is gone, just the smooth red metal of my back, like it was never there, I had the full check, no weak gears or grazed organs, I was perfectly healthy! I was nearly ecstatic, I was up on my feet almost immediately after I woke, charlotte had gone off and come back to pick me up, I ran and found her in the corridor outside my room, I was so overjoyed I did a very silly thing,

''Charlotte! It's gone! The wretched key is gone and I'm perfectly healthy!''

and then I hugged her, lifted her up and spun round I was so overjoyed, it was about 1 second before I realised I had done it, we looked at each other for about 2 seconds before I quickly put her down and backed away 5 paces

''I'm so sorry'' I said quietly, ''I was just happy about being back to normal'', I felt like I had done something I really should not have, I was looking at my feet which were suddenly very interesting, so was the colour of the lino floor, I heard her walk over, I felt sure I was going to get slapped,

''Its okay''

My head bolted upwards to see her in front of me smiling, ''it was kind of fun'' she tilted her head to one side and looked at me curiously while smiling, ''what's wrong with you?''

''I thought I crossed the line'' I mumbled sheepishly

''Come on lets go back to the park, you can do some real work now!'' she joked,

''Real work?! How dare you!'' I replied mocking being offended ''I'll show you real work just you see!''

We went back and I ran in and told Benson I was fine

''That's great Adam'' he said

''I know! I'm ready to do some proper work! Sawing trees, digging holes, everything!'' I was exited, I loved being physical, either that or I was sick of boring work,

''Not so fast, you only just had the surgery, so I have this work for you two'' he said handing me a slip of paper, I read what was on it

''Oh daro'' I muttered

* * *

Another tune filled the air as I set the merry-go-round going.

''Is this 'showing me real work' then?'' asked charlotte in a knowing tone

''Oh be quite'' I muttered

as i worked i thought about all the crap musclemans pulled on me, the 'living statue', the key being stolen all the time and then when i hung on the ceiling and spun round while he laughed for 5 minutes, one thing floated through my mind like a barrage balloon blocking everything else

revenge

I thought, i thought more, I tried to think of an incredible prank, a joke like no other, the greatest prank the world will ever see! Okay so maybe just what the park has ever seen but big non the less, I thought more,

Then, I started to smile, I had it, the smile grew bigger, then more devious, soon I had an evil looking smile which turned into a Chestershire grin, this was going to be the greatest comeback since Red Dwarf X, wow that sounded nerdy but bare with me

late that night I left the house and took the truck over to a warehouse where supplies for a stage when we had concerts were kept, I grabbed the smoke machine and drove over to muscleman's trailer, I had already got HFG in on it so he was waiting outside when I got there, I had brought two tires with me, we fitted them on, one each side, then, very lowly and carefully, I towed it over to the dock with the truck, I reversed it very, very carefully on to the dock right next to the edge, I don't know if you ever tried reversing a trailer, but its hell, especially when you're positioning the door right next to the edge, but I did it, it was nearly morning, now I had to wait

First thing every morning Muscleman did was take a shower according to HFG, he did it to wake up and refresh because he was groggy, I waited until I could hear the shower through the window,

NOW!

I ran over to the other side of the trailer and saw the smoke machine, witch was hidden out of view from the inside and reached down and turned it on, it began spewing fake smoke everywhere, and then I ran to the shower window

''MUSCLEMAN GET OUT MATE YOUR TRAILERS ON FIRE!''

''YOU'RE TRAILERS ON FIRE''

''WHAT!''

I heard banging and his weird yelling, I ran over to the side, I had a camera I borrowed from Mordecai and Rigby, with me all the time, so I could relive this moment,

I heard him banging around yelling, then run to the door, then he burst out wearing nothing but a towel (thank Christ)...

and fell straight into the water, it was fairly shallow and had mud in the bottom, he went under and burst out screaming covered in mud, he looked like the swamp monster reborn, he looked around at everything, HFG came out with the smoke machine, I looked down from the dock,

''Wow Muscleman, first a shower, now a bath, you're just obsessed with hygiene today aren't you'' I said acting innocent

He looked like he would blow a fuse

* * *

Well I blame myself I suppose, how the hell did I end up here? stuck on the roof hiding from Muscleman, I had ran back to the house while he was flailing around in the lake, I showed M&R the vid then uploaded it to YouTube, just as I had done it I heard the front door downstairs bang open and Muscleman's screaming, so I darted out the window onto the ledge and up a drainpipe to the top, I heard him bashing around the house, then I saw him leave, I laid down low so he couldn't see me, but I saw him around punching the bench's, I stayed there for an hour before I saw him go into the woods, I climbed down, Mordecai and Rigby were back in there room, so I knocked on the window and they let me in.

''He's pretty pissed isn't he?''

''Dude, he's on a warpath!''

''Yea! His face was hilarious in that video though!'' laughed Rigby

''When do you reckon he'll calm down?'' I asked

''When he's beat you into the dirt'' said mordecai casually,

''...oh dear'' I said ''well that was just a revenge prank for all the stuff he did to me when I was frozen, I mean it was horrid for me when he did 'the living statue', not being able to move, and he took all the money 'I' made and spent it at wing kingdom, so I had every right to pull of this spectacle, d'you think he'll buy that?'' I said doubtfully

''I buy it'' said a gruff voice, I jumped a foot in the air when I saw muscleman in the doorway, he didn't look happy, but he didn't look overly mad either, ''I'll leave this seeing as its a revenge prank to get even on everything I did to you when you had the key, but that's it, next prank you do, I will hit back'', and he walked away backwards with his eyes narrowed at me, this would have been very ominous if it wasn't for the fact he tripped backwards over Rigby's 'beef burrito' wrestling doll, he got back up and backwards-stair-walked again until he was gone,

''I don't know weather to feel relieved or scared right now'' I said

''Just don't prank him and you'll be fine'' said Rigby,

''Really?'' I said hopefully

''Well, probably not'' he said

Oh what relief I feel,

Not

* * *

**LOL, thats the last health thing from the bullet now, next chapter will be a totally mental adventure story like the normal because its been pretty slack for a while, so keep reading and it will get better! i promise**

**REVIEW!**

**FOR REAL THIS TIME!**

**C'MON!**

**I**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18: Attack Of The 50ft Raccoon

**those who still thought i was doing an EPISODE chapter, well i've scrapped that idea until next chapter, until then heres something original, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Me, M&R were tending the flowers, we was bored, it was tedious work, water this, weed that, water this, fertilise that, ugh

''This is boring man why can't we let nature do this?'' I asked fed up

''I dunno man, Benson just likes us to work until were dead I guess'' said mordecai he walked over with a plastic bottle of something, like what you get plant food in, he walked over to a flower smaller than the others, it was very small compared to the rest, he opened the bottle, poured a very small amount of a bright green liquid into the lid then poured it on the soil round the flower, suddenly it began growing bigger until it was the same as the rest, me and Rigby were shocked.

''Woa dude what was that?!'' asked Rigby

''Its plant food, skips gave it to Benson to help some of the smaller plants grow, but it's like, really concentrated so you can only use a little''

''And he trusted us with that? y'know I think he just asks for chaos sometimes'' I said

This went on for an hour until we was just about fed up

''Dude this is so boring, lets take a break'' said mordecai

''Urgh finally, I'm so tired'' moaned Rigby, he was sat in a bush occasionally clipping a leaf or two with his shears,

''Yeah because no-one deserves a break more than you'' I said sarcastically

we walked back to the house and flopped on the coach, M&R began playing there games while I watched, I wisent an avid gamer, just did it for boredom relief really, they were playing dig champs, I wasn't sure just what the game plot was exactly but it seemed fun enough, after a while they decided to switch games, Rigby had bought a new one, 'Racer 500', he put it in and a choice of cars came up, they were all the same except for colours, mordecai chose the red one, Rigby kicked off

''Aw dude I wanted the red one! You always pick first!'' we winged

''Settle down and pick your car'' said Mordecai

''no dude I want the red one, every time we play something new you pick first and get to be player one! Go back and change!''

''Dude I know, lets play punchies for it''

Oohh boy

''Why do I have a feeling this wont end well at all?'' I muttered

Rigby threw a punch at Mordecai, nothing; he laughed and punched Rigby,

man that bird can punch, for having hollow bones he was actually really strong, Rigby flew across the coach straight into the last person who muttered, lucky me. I felt just how hard he must have punched from when he shot into me, it must have hurt something awful, he teared up a little,

''You alright man?'' I asked, mordecai was laughing away, Rigby got up fuming standing on the coach, ''it's not fair! Why do you always have to win?! You always get your way!''

''Calm down dude, now pick your car or I'll pick for you'', he had grabbed Rigby's controller and was hovering over a pink car, Rigby grabbed it but mordecai already picked it,

''Hey you knew I was going to pick my own!''

''Oh well''

''You only win because you're bigger than me! If I was bigger I would win!'' Rigby yelled

''Yea well that's never going to happen, just like how you'll never get your high school diploma'' laughed mordecai, Rigby screamed in frustration and ran out

''You are evil towards him sometimes you know'' I said

''Eh, what's he going to do, he knows I could beat him at anything''

I walked off, I heard him going 'hm hm' as I did

I had seen this show for ages, so I knew the day was not going to go swimmingly

And it was only half past 9

* * *

I found Rigby moping around the flowers, I heard him mumbling and pouting

''Dum Mordecai, just cause he's bigger than me, thinks he's better at everything'' he muttered

''Hey dude, you alright?'' I asked

''No, I gotta find a way to beat Mordecai, if only I was bigger'', he moaned,

with nothing better to do we started working, later I was done with my work, it was around half 11 so it was still morning, it was getting really cold out as we was in November, so I was glad to finish, I wasn't sure what to do, charlotte was away doing something else so wasn't in work today, oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I fall off it,

''okay Rigby, time to take the stuff back'', I turned around, but he was gone, ''the lazy sod'' I said, I loaded up the shears, shovels, spades and bottles of this and that into a wheelbarrow and trudged to the shed, Benson was there,

''Adam, you're back, where's Mordecai and Rigby?''

''I dunno I just brought the stuff back''

''Fine but, wait, your missing something here''

''You what?''

''Your missing the plant food skips gave us, the thing that helped the plants grow, it's gone!''

I looked through the barrow; sure enough the bottle was not with the rest,

''Well I picked up everything that was there, mordecai or Rigby must have taken it,

''Taken what?'' said skips who had just wandered up

''He's lost the plant food that you gave me'' said Benson

''What?! well we have to find it, that stuff is powerful and highly concentrated, bad things will happen if we don't find it and somebody else does''

I was going to regret this but, ''what kind of bad things?'' I asked nervously

''Really bad things'' he said ominously,

''okay I last saw Mordecai using it so I'll go and ask him where he left it'' I said quickly, I ran to the cart and sped off to the house, I found him in the kitchen alone drinking coffee from the pot, ''hey mordecai where did you put the growth thing earlier, I cant find it and Bensons this close from snapping his crank'' said holding my finger and thumb very close together,

''I put it in the wheelbarrow''

''Oh bugger that's not good, someone's taken it then, you seen Rigby? He might have it'' I said

''No but he radioed in just now, he said he was finally going to beat me and I would be on the 'short end of the stick', weird right!'' he said

My mind began creaking, until suddenly I made a connection in my mind, flashbacks from before appeared in my head, painting a pattern...

''Its plant food, skips gave it to Benson to help some of the smaller plants grow'', but it's like, really concentrated so you can only use a little...''

''You only win because you're bigger than me! If I was bigger I would win!'' Rigby yelled...

''Okay Rigby, time to take the stuff back'', I turned around, but he was gone...

''Your missing the plant food skips gave us, the thing that helped the plants grow, it's gone!''...

To be honest it didn't take much to put two and two together

''Oh crap, we gotta find him and fast!'' I yelled

''Dude relax, whys it such a big deal'' then he noticed his coffee pot, a ripple was moving from the centre to the edge, and vibrations were coming through the floor and a dull thud was getting louder

'Thud...'

'Thud...'

'Thud...'

'THUD...'

**'THUD...'**

the vibrations were getting more powerful, the coffee pot fell in the sink and a plate fell on the ground and smashed, it was getting harder and harder to stay stood up, I grabbed the side to steady myself, screams were coming from outside,

''HEY MORDECAI! STILL THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, DOES ANYONE THINK THEY CAN BEAT ME NOW!''

I make a point not to swear, but oh f*ck

''I have a really bad feeling about this!'' I yelled over the booming and the vibrations, we stumbled over to the window and looked out, our eyes opened wide in shock and our jaws dropped,

there he was, Rigby, he was taller than 'Susan', (I wasn't sure if that happened yet or if I was going to have to deal with that as well) and was perfectly scaled so he looked the same as when he was small, only not small, he was stalking towards the house, in a couple of steps he was upon us, smiling manically,

''WANT TO PLAY PUNCHIES NOW MORDECAI?! GIVE ME YOU BEST SHOT!''

''I think I figured where the plant food went'' said Mordecai dumbly

''Thank you captain obvious!'' I snapped, I yelled up at Rigby ''dude! Why have you done this?! Someone could get hurt like this! You could crush somebody!''

''RIGBY!'' yelled a voice that we all knew and feared

Benson was on the scene, and he was far from happy, he was with skips,

''RIGBY WHAT DID YOU DO'' he hollered, I'm sure he would throw his back out one day,

''I DRUNK THE PLANT FOOD THAT MAKES THE FLOWERS GROW, AND NOW I'M WAY BIGGER THAN MORDECAI!''

''Your way bigger than a lot more than that!'' I yelled

''C'MON MORDECAI, LETS PLAY PUNCHIES!''

''Rigby if you punch me I'll die! You'll crush me!''

''RIGBY YOU PUNCH THE HOUSE AND YOU'RE FIRED''

''What about me?!'' yelled Mordecai''

''Or mordecai!'' he said

Now that he had calmed down Rigby didn't look like he was enjoying his lofty perch anymore, he was afraid to step anywhere,

''GUYS, I WANT TO COME DOWN NOW!'' he said

''Stop yelling! You'll give us all permanent hearing damage!'' I yelled up,

He began whispering, ''I want to come down now''

''And how do you propose we do that then?!'' I snapped, his footsteps had caused damage and I knew I was going have to clean this up.

''I know how'' said skips (surprise surprise), there's another fertiliser I make that I use to shrivel down weeds and plants that grow too big''

''Awesome, lets go get it'' said Mordecai

''afraid not, I've run out and I'm going to have to make some more up and that could take a while, in the meantime try to keep him still and from stepping on anyone'' and he skipped off, leaving us with a 50ft raccoon and not a single idea about what to do, Rigby shuffled his feet and unearthed about half a ton of dirt,

''Stop moving for god's sake! You're just making more work for when we get you back to normal!''

''But what am I meant to do?'' he asked

''Go sit on the field, its big enough for you're fat ass to sit down'' said mordecai

Rigby pulled a face and stalked off watching where he stepped, I sighed,

Today was going to drag on.

* * *

Rigby had been sat down for a while, he was sulking, he didn't like being sat down like this, me, mordecai and Sara were watching him so he didn't screw something up, like anyone could stop THAT happening, we was sat there bored, Sara was there because she and Rigby had a funny sort of relationship, not boyfriend and girlfriend, not just friends, oh well, it was non of my business anyway so I didn't ask about it. turns out it wasn't long before Rigby decided to pull off something stupid, and that set of a melody of events all of us wish never happened, he decided to get up and walk around, not much I know but he was big, people were small, this wouldn't end well.

''I'm bored, I'm gonna walk around a bit'' he said,

''No you don't, if you walk around it will cause pandemonium'' I shouted

''No it wont, I'll be careful'' he said like he wasn't really bothered, he began to walk away

''Rigby get you're ass back here!'' yelled Sara, he carried on walking

''Don't you be ignoring me!'' she shouted running off after him, me and mordecai just sat there,

''Welp, that's it for me I think'' I said, and started off,

''Dude, if we don't get him back Bensons gonna fire us!'' said Mordecai panicking, I spun on my heel and started in the other direction, ''fine but dammit if he breaks something big he's fixing it!'' I shouted, we jumped in the cart, pulled a few doughnuts and sped off after him,

We caught up with him and him and Sara were messing around, they was doing that scene in King Kong (take you pick at witch scene, there's loads of them anyway), we skidded up,

''Dude you have to back to the field! People are going to get scared!'' shouted mordecai

''Dude what's the worst that could happen? There's like, no-one for miles''

''Say what?'' we both asked

''Yea man no-ones around at all, the park is deserted, so are the streets, that one over there is empty'' he said,

''Well it's not that strange, I mean, running away from the giant is pretty much a thing'' I said

''Yea but the streets way over there and they can't see him from there, and if they saw him now they wouldn't just go like that'' he said snapping his fingers/feathers, ''they've gone for something else''

''What do you think they went for?'' asked Sara, all the time we had been talking there had been a constant noise that was getting louder

Suddenly four planes shot by, two each side of Rigby's head,

''I think we just found out!'' panicked mordecai!

Rigby ran off into the park taking Sara with him, we followed in the cart, we saw him put her in a tree out of the way, I heard she couldn't come back down from tree's so she would probably still be there when this was over, but right now the planes were coming back round and it looked like they was locking on him, one shot a massive missile, it hit him but didn't go off, it wasn't meant to but it did wind him, he stumbled backwards while a fleet of tanks that had come from no-where came up behind him, they started firing at him, small explosions potted around his lower half, he took to all fours and ran off towards the distance,

This wasn't good

With him running around and the armed forces mowing everything down to get him the park would be destroyed, and if it wasn't then we would still have a giant mess to clean up! Which was almost worse?

''We need to see skips! He must have nearly done by now!'' I swung the wheel and we sped towards his house, when we got there we was going so fast we crashed threw the garage door, he walked in through a side door and eyed us,

''In a bit of a hurry?''

''Dude! We need the shrinking stuff now! Is it done?!'' mordecai asked hopefully and panicky

''Yea it's done, what's the rush?''

suddenly four giant paws thundered by outside, they was soon followed by several tanks taking pot shots at him while they went along, this was over in about 5 seconds before they moved on

''That's the rush'' I said bluntly

''Quick, you need to give him the fertiliser!'' he threw us a bottle, ''there's enough in there to shrink him back down to normal again, he has to drink all of it!''

Suddenly heather came racing in, ''guys Rigby's heading towards the house, he'll crush it to sawdust if we don't do something quick!'' she yelled

''we're on it, hop on!'' mordecai yelled, I shifted to the back so she could have the seat and she sat down, skips jumped on the back as well, we reversed out and sped after him, it wasn't hard, just follow the trail of destruction, soon enough we came to the crest of a hill and he was there before us stumbling along while planes flew around him and tanks fired at him, he was slowly heading towards the house when suddenly a mass of planes shot from his right and diverted him, the planes looped round, as they did one came very close to the hill we was on and the cart tipped over, we wasn't hurt,

''Aw dude he's heading to that crazy steep cliff, we have to stop him!'' shouted mordecai, we flipped he cart back and sped off, eventually we pulled along side him, heather shouted up,

''RIGBY! YOU HAVE TO DRINK THIS, THEN YOULL SHRINK BACK DOWN!'' she screamed, Rigby heard and nodded, he reached over for it but suddenly a tank, which had aimed for his hand, miss shot and hit a few feet away from us, the blast sent the cart flying! it crashed down totalled so we couldn't use it anymore, but we didn't care right now, we was flying up, then down, we hit the grass scattered around, I was closest to him while skips had the fertiliser, he threw it to mordecai, mordecai to heather, heather to me, but right as I was about to throw it to Rigby, a barrage of tank fire landed near me, I was near the cart so I was shielded from debris but it smacked into me and sent both me and it flying far, I saw him get further and further away, but I wasn't watching where I was going, next thing I knew I was smashing through a roof, hitting the cart below me and falling of, I had landed in the shed where party supplies where kept, I had the bottle with me unspilled but out of Rigby's reach, now what?

I couldn't get back over because I hurt my leg so I just hobble, then I saw that the roof (the part I hadn't smashed) was covered in full party balloons filled with helium, there was a party a while back and pops had said to me he hated to see balloons lives end when we burst them, so I guess he put them in here,

Idea!

It was stupid dangerous and crazy, but then again what wasn't around here?

I grabbed all the balloons strings, tied them to my arm and dragged them over to the hole, the upwards pull was immense, I was surprised the roof had held them all, suddenly I was off the ground and heading upwards with the bottle, a plane overhead heading to Rigby gave a whoosh of wind which pushed me towards him, when I was close and above him I yelled down,

''RIGBY, UP HERE!'' I screeched, he heard and looked up, I waved the bottle and he got the hint, he looked up and opened his moth, I unscrewed the lid, the mixture was powder blue, it would take to long to pour it so I threw the open bottle down, it disappeared down his throat, nothing happened for a second, then blue mist began shooting from his ears and nose and mouth, he began shrinking down until he was just the right size again,

this was met by cheers, the army, seeing everything was back to normal and under control, left as quickly as they came, Rigby was doing cartwheels, mordecai had picked up heather by the waist and was spinning round with her, they were both laughing, cute couple I thought, didn't know what Margaret would think if she saw, I let loose a few cheers as well

''Alright! Yeah! We did it!'' I yelled, then I realised I was still up in the air suspended by balloons,

''Err guys, I want to get down!'' I yelled

''Untie some of the balloons!'' yelled skips,

so, feeling like Roald Dahl's 'Mrs. Twit' I untied the balloons slowly, soon I was floating downwards, but as it turns out several balloons where tied to one balloon string, and I ended up untying that balloon string, a mass of balloons, more than half, floated away in a bunch, suddenly I was falling too fast, the ground rushed up and hit me right on the arse, it wasn't so bad because of the remaining balloons, but still, ouch! I got up and said I was fine, the bump jolted something in my leg and it was feeling better, but the park...

Oh god what a mess, it was half past five so we wouldn't be able to make that big a start on fixing it, but the house was fine, so everything seemed okay,

Until I saw Benson rushing up in a cart, uh-oh

he jumped out and began yelling, ''RIGBY YOU IDIOT, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WAS DOING DRINKING THAT STUFF IN THE FIRST PLACE, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO TRUST YOU WITH IT! AND YOUR WORKING OVERTIME UNPAID TO GET THIS MESS FIXED, OR YOUR FIRED!''

Then he turned to mordecai, ''AND YOU! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE DRANK IT HEY?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LEAVE HIM WITH THAT STUFF, SO YOUR GOING TO BE WORKING OVERTIME WITH RIGBY, NUT YOUR ONLY GETTING PAYED HALF!''

''Aw what? Why does he get payed sort of?'' whined Rigby

''BECAUSE IT'S MOSTLY YOUR FAULT!'' I felt sure he was going to blow a gasket, then he turned to me!

''AND YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT AN EYE ON THAT STUFF, ESPECIALLY WITH HIM AROUND! ANYONE COULD HAVE TAKEN IT! AND NOW WE HAVE TO MAKE MORE, SO YOUR WORKING OVER TIME AS WELL, WITH HALF PAY JUST LIKE MORDECAI, OR YOUR FIRED!'' he screamed, I had leaned back as he did, I meekly nodded, this was a first for me, but I knew it wouldn't be the last, he stormed off to the cart and shot off, leaving us there surrounded by upturned tree's and destruction everywhere,

''Where taking a break first right?'' asked Rigby

''...yeah'' said mordecai, I wasn't going to argue, neither was anyone else

* * *

Well no-one managed to fix the mess today but we made progress, flippin Eck we should have, we had to work until 10pm! it was dark by 7pm and freezing so I had do get my jacket from my room, by the time I got back I was exhausted and we wasn't even halfway done, tomorrow Benson said he was going to have to bring in every worker, even those who were off like charlotte, to help the clean up, I collapsed on the coach, M&R soon followed,

''Urgh, I'm so glad that's over!'' said Rigby

''I know, and we still have to do the rest tomorrow'' said mordecai

''Aww what? Man this stinks'' he winged

''Cheer up man, at least we don't have anything else to do today'' I said

he agreed with that and sat down to play a game with mordecai, he relaxed, well for about half an hour, then he jumped up like a rocket yelling in shock, so did we at him!

''Dude what's the matter with you?!'' said mordecai

''we forgot about Sara!'' he yelled, we paused, then remembered she couldn't get back down from tree's, mordecai began to laugh, ''dude, she's going to kill you!'' he laughed at him, I laughed as well but I thought I might as well help, she would be freezing, as we walked out we passed heather who was walking in, she asked where mordecai was and I told her, she walked in and I thought about Margaret again, I wasn't sure where he was with her, but I didn't want to be caught in the middle of it, so said nothing, we grabbed a ladder and tied it on a cart and shot off towards the small bunch of trees he had left her, it took a while to find the right tree but we did eventually, and it was a sight

She was clung onto the branch and had her tail wrapped around her trying to keep warm, she had fallen asleep but she still shivered, so did I, I had left my jacket at home, and was paying for it, he scrambled up the ladder while I held the ladder, he shook her a little.

''Sara? Sara!?'' he said, he picked her up and brought her down, she woke up but was to cold to do anything, just whisper,

''S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold, R-R-R-Rigby, y-y-y-y-your d-d-d-d-d-dead!''

''Don't worry we'll get you back! you'll be alright!'' he said quickly, and ran to the cart with her, I decided to take down the ladder, just as I slid it down I heard the cart engine and tires skid, I turned around to see it shooting off with the two, and without me, leaving me with a large ladder I had to take back and alone in the dark,

''I swear I'm taking him straight to the taxidermist after this'' I muttered dragging the ladder back

well apparently Sara had the same idea, when I got back mordecai and heather were on the coach sleeping so I walked in to the kitchen, and found Rigby on the floor with Sara above him looking better, from the position he was in it didn't take much to figure out he had been kicked in a certain somewhere,

''I wouldn't bother getting up because it's my turn next'' I said, still ticked from being left behind, Rigby made a moaning noise,

''oh and Rigby'' she said, then leant down and kissed his cheek, ''thanks for trying to help'', and she went out the kitchen to her room, I walked over to him,

''well looks like your clear with her'' he meekly nodded as he got up, ''unfortunately, your not in the clear with me'', I'm not sure how much more he could take but I'm sure he came close to the limit after I had a kick at his 'area'. ''Okay now we're good'' I said as he rolled on the floor whining.

What a day, a giant Rigby, an army, a magic plant food, a ride up on balloons, and a massive cleanup,

Pretty much an average day round here.

* * *

**this chapter was fun to write! but i'm still going to do the EPISODE chapter next, because i'm low on ideas, so if you have one say it, and i hope you enjoyed the OC'S i slipped in from Regularchick and PerryRocks- WolfWarrior, again. maybe i should stop that before it gets creepy, but if you have a story with an OC and want it in then just say and i'll try**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19: Ep: Peeps

**Hello peoples of the world, i would like to point out this is a EPISODE chapter, because i'm struggling to think after 'Rigby Kong' so i hope this hold you off, i'm not ripping it off because its sattire and i make no money from it, OKAY?! so no moaning or i'll set rik mayall on you! and there's no coming back from that!**

* * *

It was about a week since the incident with the plant food, and nothing was happening

And I mean NOTHING was happening

Mordecai and Rigby had a new thing, 'Staring Contests'. for 3 days every time you saw them they would be staring at each other, today I was on my break, it was mid morning but I had been working early around 5 because Benson thought there were vandals, so I had to work, watch for vandals AND slap myself to stay awake, I was so tired that I had an hours sleep and felt better, and I still had an hour of break left so I was just sat watching the TV. It was a sunny warm day.

Benson walked in, ''hey Adam, remember you have an hour left before you get back to work'' he said,

''Yeah yeah I know, I was up at 5 this morning, I earned this'' I said, ''How's things with veronica by the way?'' I hadn't seen her since the... 'Incident'

he began smiling, ''its going okay, she's making progress, but she's afraid to leave my apartment because of what happened, but she's started looking for work'' he said, ''so are you two back together?'' I asked, ''I think so'' he said smiling, ''and I think my hairs coming back'' he said, I looked over, it was shiny and smooth like always, ''yeeaaaah'' I said awkwardly, he walked over to the window, it was good to see him in a happy mood for once

''What are you doing?'' he shouted out the window ''I asked you to clean the truck 20 minutes ago! I can't trust you 2 to do anything!''

Easy come easy go I suppose

''oh uh, we was just taking a break!'' said mordecai outside, Benson walked away from the window, paused then walked back, it didn't take Isaac Newton to figure that they was staring again, he began shaking and was just starting to yell

''I-''

''Bosses! are you sick of slackers?!'' said a particularly load advert on the TV, ''yea'' said Benson, ''is this a familiar site?!'' it showed some workers sleeping at there posts, ''well turn this, to this!'' the scene changed to them surrounded by camera's wearing nervous painted smiles and serving a customer, ''get your workers to work harder!'' ''Thanks peeps!'' said a boss on the TV looking at the workers, ''now with four different levels! Level 1! Level 2! Level 3! And for the ultimate in worker productivity, Jeepers Peepers, X-Infinity, with the peeps lifetime guarantee! Act now and get this lens cleaning kit free! CALL NOW!'' then it began mumbling off into god knows what about legal issues and flammability, but Benson wisent listening, he had a sly face on,

Oh dear

he began laughing and looked at me, ''things are going to change around here'' he said grinning, I felt uncomfortable with him looking like that, he walked out laughing, this would not end well, soon my break ended so I went outside where the two where still at it, I decided to give a hand, but I got caught up in watching,

''Hey you three''

Three? Uh oh

We turned and Benson was there holding a bag with the peeps logo on it

''Uh, Benson, we were just-''

''Its okay mordecai, I trust you'', he said

''Really?'' said mordecai

''of coarse I do, because now I have this'' he said holding up the bag, in an instant he had set up the camera, ''say hello to peeps, its a surveillance system, now I'll be able to see what your up to all the time, twenty-four seven, three sixty-five, isn't that great?''

We stared blankly

''Well I'll let you guys finish of your work, and remember, I'm watching you'' he said ominously, then he walked in whistling, we stood there looking at the camera,

The camera whirred slightly then stopped

''Dude I don't think Benson trusts us at all'' said Rigby

''Oh really?!'' I said sarcastically

''Dude of coarse he doesn't trust us he just put a camera in front of us'' mordecai said

''Dude whets the big deal anyway?'' said Rigby ''I mean we were working, we were going to get it done'' he said firmly

''c'mon, we'll show him, we'll get this done in no time'' said mordecai, and we rushed back to it

5 minutes later we was staring again, it was addictive

''Dude forget this, lets just go back to our staring contest''

''Rigby there is a camera right there! Did you forget?!'' I said

''I have an idea'', he went and got a pencil and paper and drew a crewed drawing of us three and the truck, I didn't see it fully before he taped it on the camera,

''Okay got it covered now lets finish this!'' he said,

They stared for about 5 minutes before he came out, I noticed but they didn't until he ripped of the picture and threw it at us growling,

''Oh Benson, we were just-'' started mordecai

''GET BACK TO WORK! NOW!'' he yelled, I swear one of these days the glass that is his head will shatter from his yelling,

Wait a second, my head was glass too, would mine shatter? What was I talking about again?

Oh yea, the truck, he stomped inside while we set about the truck frantically,

I had a bad feeling about this, so when I saw a truck with the same logo as the camera arrive I finished my part quickly and ran off to find some other work, but Benson was the guy for that so I ended up coming back, I found him grinning manically chuckling, I started to back out but he turned and saw me,

''Adam! Where were you earlier?''

''Err, I finished my bit of work and came for some'' I said nervously, he was still grinning

''well there's nothing right now, so keep your radio with you and I'll radio in if there's work for you, and you better do it, you wouldn't want to end up like mordecai and Rigby'', he had an evil looking eye set and satanic smile, I was nervous, what had he done? I nervously gave a Cheshire grin in return and legged it, wanting to get far away, so I decided to go to the coffee shop, on the way, I saw charlotte, I hadn't seen her in a while! I ran over, she was raking leaves,

''Hey charlotte!'' I called coming up behind her, she turned around like she had been shocked, but I hadn't shouted loudly, she must have been thinking deeply,

''oh hey Adam'', something was wrong, she was upset about something, but was trying to cover it, I can always tell if someone's just cover smiling, as Roald Dahl said, you can see a smile in someone's eyes, if there's just a lip smile and no twinkle in there eyes, then its fake,

''What's up?'' I said instinctively,

''Nothing! Just tired'' she said quickly, I could tell this wasn't it, but she did look tired

''I was just going to the coffee shop, so I was wondering if you wanted to come'' I said

''Yeah sure, that would be nice she said''

* * *

Soon enough we were there in the cart, we walked in and ordered, as we was waiting, we heard the door open and M&R walked by, I nearly died laughing.

they were wearing the strangest looking thing ever, they had a large grey box on there back, and I large series of poles were holding cameras that were pointing at them, so this is what Benson had gotten in that van, glad I dodged this bullet.

''What on earth are you two wearing?'' I asked still laughing

''Benson made us wear them, there so he can watch us contently'' said mordecai

''That's weird''

''Yeah! And mines really chafing me!'' said Rigby

''Well you two can finish your staring contest now'' said charlotte

''Aww yeah!'' said mordecai, they tried, but the camera arms moved automatically, so they was right in front of there face,

''I don't think they can'' I said

''next!'' called Margaret, ''hey guys, what's with the camera's?'' asked Margaret, ''oh these?'' said mordecai, ''err we're making an, indie documentary'' he said, plausible I guess, ''wow, that's cool'' she said, ''err yea its pretty obscure art house stuff''' he said, she was buying it! then Rigby spoke up, ''its so indie only one guys going to see it!'' oh man he's Dum, but she didn't seem to notice, me and charlotte did, we exchanged glances that said 'he's so Dum at times' and looked back at this little show that was happening, ''what's it called?'' Margaret asked.

suddenly Bensons voice rang out making us all jump, I shot my head round trying do find out where he was, charlotte grabbed my arm and pointed to a part of the devices they were wearing that bulked out a little, there was a speaker in the middle of a flat piece of metal, this was where it was coming from,

''It's called slackers 2! The return of mordecai and Rigby to there jobs! Breaks over!'' he shouted

''The first one was better'' I whispered to charlotte, she giggled

''I guess we'll take two lattes'' said mordecai

''TO GO'' yelled Benson

Margaret served them the order looking slightly bewildered, couldn't blame her really, as the walked by Benson barked out again as they went next to us,

''stop!'' he shouted, they did and the camera arms moved quickly and suddenly I had one pointed at me and another at charlotte, I leaned back in shock, ''you two, I need you to come back and clean the house and then I need you to trim some bushes'' he barked, ''can it wait? we just ordered'' I asked, the camera in front of me moved forward so it was right in front of my face, I leaned back more but it stayed so close I had to go bos-eyed to see it, ''fine but the minute your done you get back here! I can get more of these like that!'' he threatened, ''Margaret we're gonna need you to hurry up with that order!'' I called frantically, there was no way me and her were going to have to wear these things, Margaret, who had heard all of this, nodded quickly showing she understood and went to go get it, the others left leaving me there watching a clock,

''You don't think he'll do that to us do you?'' I asked charlotte, ''He's done strange things before you arrived, although this is a bit stranger'' she said, ''I'll tell you when he's going overboard''. our order came and we ate quickly, I paid and we went back quickly in the cart, when we got there we got out the cleaning supplies and Hoovers (when I called it that she giggled and said they called it a vacuum) and went about the place cleaning windows and dusting the furniture, when we got to the kitchen we started to laugh,

the back mounted cameras had been set up on chairs so they was pointed at a T.V set, showing a POV of two people washing dishes on a split scene, ''how do you think they made that switch without him noticing?'' I asked, none of us had an answer for that one, we heard Benson coming so nipped out before he saw us, later we was clipping a couple of bushes and saw another peeps van drive by heading to the house ''I have a feeling that this is going to get worse before it gets better'' I commented as we was clipping, ''at least you get to leave at the end of the day away from this, I continued, she stopped and looked down, ''yeah, sure'' she said quietly, okay now this was strong on my radar and I wasn't going to ignore this,

''You can tell me anything you know, I'll try my hardest to help'',

''It's fine right now, when it gets really bad I'll let you know''

I sighed; well hopefully things will be better next day,

I'm an idiot for that thought alone

* * *

I have woken up to many things in my life, sun, rain, snow, storms, birds, lights, fireworks and a tile falling off my old house, but a camera pointing right at me? That was a new one

I was just waking up, I opened my eyes, saw it, yelled out, and jumped out of my bed flailing my arms and legs in shock, I bumped into several things before hitting the floor, I looked up, and my jaw fell,

There were cameras with the peeps logo, EVERYWHERE! they were mounted on metal arms like the back mounted ones and they was all pointing at the bed, there were some on the floor, some mounted in my ceiling, some attached to the foot of my bed on the iron railing, worst thing of all, there was some under the covers of the bed looking up at an area that I'm pretty sure sent Benson deep into lawsuit country, there was all around the area I had been sleeping, some had been knocked to the floor when I fell out,

''What the-'' I let loose a string of swears that would set the paper alight if I wrote them,

''Dammit Benson what the hell man!'' I shouted, I went to the window and looked out, the cameras were everywhere! Sticking out of the trees, in the bushes, on the roofs, I went to the corridor and they were jutting out the walls and ceiling, this was insane,

I had to work with M&R that day, the cart had four camera's on it, everywhere we went there was a camera, eventually we went to the toilets, this was the worst, the was several camera's on the walls inside a cubicle, I thought this couldn't get much worse,

A large, long, camera emerged from the toilet bowl and pointed right at us

We stared at it

''Dude, this has to stop'' said mordecai

He only just figured that now?

* * *

late at night when we was sure Benson would be asleep we acted, inside a large room in the house that was pretty much unused, Benson had made his 'base', we crept in and saw him asleep at a desk, TV's lined the walls from top to bottom, it was disturbing,

''Did you bring the hacking device?'' asked mordecai

Rigby pulled a canister out and handed it to him; he opened it and took a sip, coffee? That's the hacking device, how was this going to-

He poured it over the keyboard and it shorted out, the screens went blank

''Simple but effective'' I noted

Benson began to stir, we noticed and bolted, we just got out the door as he woke up, and we shot to the living room,

''Man he is going to be ticked'' I said

''Yeah but we stopped his camera's, we'll work tomorrow for sure but those camera's were to much'' said Rigby

''Yeah man, we can finally relax without those camera's watching our every move!'' said Mordecai

We sat on the coach and watched T.V, I knew this wasn't over somehow, there had been four levels on that advert, we had only seen three, whatever the fourth one was, it wouldn't be nice.

* * *

I have seen many strange and scary things, a green sky, a cartoon in person (duh), a she-hulk destroy the park, a purple centipede lake-monster, a feminist witch, strange hospital practices and Rigby Kong,

I would take any of them over what happened the next day

I had just gotten up and was heading to the stairs, I sat down waiting for others to come, I looked to the side, and saw it,

It was a giant floating eye, bigger than one of the carts, it had a red colour to it and was covered in a green skin, there was a slit on the front where the eye looked out and used to blink at me,

I shrieked and ran inside

''MONSTER! THERES A BIG EYE MONSTER OUTSIDE!'' I hollered, I was pretty freaked,

Well, I was until Benson told us this was level 4 in the peeps deal, then I was cross,

''C'mon guys, he's just going to watch us, if we just ignore him we'll soon forget about him'' he tried hopefully

''You're an idiot''. I said bluntly

for the next two weeks I saw peeps very often, and I know for a fact he saw me, he was a few feet away each time staring right at me, I couldn't work at all, he followed M&R around, he appeared in the TV while muscleman was watching it, he stared down at skips while he fixed his van, all though he let up when we needed the toilet, I'll say that in his favour but that's it, when we all met up and complained he materialised out of nowhere right behind us, we took off running but he kept pace right behind us, we saw a cart ahead, we leapt on it, muscleman, mordecai and Rigby got in the front with Benson who drove the cart, skips and pops stood on the ledge at the back and I jumped onto the roof and perched on the side with my legs bending over the edge and dangling, I gripped the roof edge just as it leapt forward, we shot over to the house with peeps floating behind, he began to fall behind then he disappeared, we thought we had lost him and started to celebrate...

...until he reappeared in front of us glaring, Benson slammed the brakes on and we skidded to a stop just in front of peeps, he disappeared and materialised over the house looking like a low budget 'Eye Of Sauron'.

''Benson! This has gone too far!'' said mordecai

''Yeah! I can't work!'' said skips

''I haven't slept in a fortnight!'' wailed pops

''I've been so stressed I've been losing muscle mass'' said muscleman despairingly

''I can't concentrate on anything!'' I said, adding to this

''I know guys, I'm gonna take care of this mess'' said Benson, he called up and peeps materialised in front of him suddenly, ''yes?'' he said nonchalantly

Benson told him the problem and that he had to leave, the reaction wasn't one we wanted

''I'm here to stay, if you read the lifetime guarantee that you signed, I'm going to watch you'' he said materialising the document in front of Benson who grabbed it, ''twenty-four seven, three sixty-five, until you die.'' he said, Benson yelled in frustration and ripped it to shreds,

''That's cool, I made copies'' said peeps smugly, mordecai walked over

''Peeps! we got a proposition for you''

''Oh yeah, what?'' said peeps

''A staring contest''

...wut?

The others had the same thoughts on it

''What?! HA-HA! You don't stand a chance'' peeps said confidently

''You're the one who doesn't stand a chance you giant eye sack'' said Rigby confident in his friend

''Hmm, fine, but if I win, I'm taking you're eyes, ALL of you're eyes'', he said menacingly, from Behind him came 2 tendrials, one had an ice cream scoop, the other had an ice pick, surely after that he wouldn't-

''Accepted'' said mordecai

...back in England blue jays would freeze to death, I miss England

''Wait a minute, you guys can't even do the dishes, how can I trust you to win?''

''It's true Benson, you can't trust us to do the dishes, or wash the truck...''

''Or not to fart in you're coffee when your not looking'' added Rigby

''What?!'' yelped Benson

''Nothing'' said mordecai, ''but the one thing you can trust us at is, perfecting pointless skills on work time''

''...wow, I really can't argue with that, I guess it's our only chance'' conceded Benson

''So which one of you is it gonna be then?'' asked peeps who had just been floating there

''Mordecai you should do it, you're a way better starer than me, ice this fool!'' said Rigby

''Mordecai, your eyeballs are mine!'' declared Peeps

* * *

We was at the field, mordecai and peeps were getting ready

''Ready?'' asked Benson, ''STARE''

Mordecai and pops bean to stare at each other; it was disturbing, 5 minutes passed...

Then 10...

Then 20...

Then 30...

Then 60...

Then an hour...

Then another...

And another...

And another...

Soon quite a few hours had passed, it had gotten dark and the two were still at it, but they're eyes were bloodshot and quivering, neither side could last much longer, the peeps started to close his eye

''PEEPS IS GONNA BLINK!'' yelled Rigby

''Keep going mordecai you got this!'' yelled Benson

''Go on man your going to win!'' I yelled

then a rather disgusting thing happened, well I say rather, I mean very, and I say disgusting, I mean repulsive and hideous,

a tentacle came from behind peeps, on the tip the was a large round red eyeball with a red pupil like peeps, this opened up and began rubbing against the main eyeball re-moistening it,

I very nearly vomited

So did the others,

''Hey that's cheating!'' yelled Rigby,

''I'm not blinking am I?'' retorted peeps as another eyeball tendrial emerged and started rubbing too

''We'd prefer it if you did'' I muttered

suddenly tens of tendrials began emerging, each with a red pupiled eye on it, peeps began saying ''don't blink'' each time a new one appeared in a mocking way until all you could see was a Hundred tennis ball sized eyes all staring down at mordecai, peeps began laughing,

Suddenly a tiny beam of red light shot from near us and nailed an eye right in the beady pupil, it Closed instantly and looked slightly burned, I wouldn't have minded but it let out a tiny shriek as it did so

That, was disturbing

I looked and their stood Rigby, a laser pointer in his grasps wearing a headband; he looked a little like Rambo,

''hey that's cheating!' shouted peeps peering out form amongst the smaller eyes

''You cheated first, now its time to kiss you're greasy eye sacks goodbye!''

he began stalking forward firing laser light blasts at the spare eyes, each one left singed and tightly shut, until peeps was left, looking deflated and squelched on the floor, still open,

''My retinas, they burn'' he moaned, ''Hey peeps'' said mordecai still staring, ''don't blink''

They stared for 5 more seconds, until peeps finally blinked, we celebrated

''This isn't regulation you know'' he declared meekly

''Street rules man'' replied Rigby, and shot a final laser burst at peeps main eye, it burst into flames and he flew screaming into the river,

Later the ambulance towed him out with a winch and drove off with him, he claimed ''all I see is darkness'', before he left, we jeered at him before Benson turned to us,

''Well I hope you guys learned a lesson'', he said

''Yeah, next time do our work so you don't nark on us to a giant eyeball''

''I learned that mordecai can go for a really long time without blinking'' said muscleman

''actually, my eyes wont blink anymore'' said mordecai, we winced for him, that must be hell, ''can somebody pass me the eye drops?'' he asked, Rigby gave him a bottle, he took it and squeezed some onto his eyes, but it dissolved into steam before it hit his eyes, we stared stricken at this bizarre sight.

''Take me to the hospital'' he said

* * *

A bit later Rigby and Benson took mordecai to the hospital, skips went home and so did pops, muscleman and HFG, so I was left there with charlotte,

''well, that was a disturbing yet victorious day'' I said, she smiled meekly but then went straight back to looking about as miserable before, I had noticed the past 2 weeks that she was getting sadder and sadder but between work and that eye flying round I couldn't ask why, but when I did she said ''nothing'', well now it was too much and I was finding out.

''Charlotte you look at me'' she turned towards me slightly, not good enough, I grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards me (not forcefully I would like to say) and listed her chin up so she faced me, her tearful bleak eyes looked at mine,

''You tell me what's wrong, because if you don't how can I help you? That's all I want to do''

She looked at me

''and if you don't I'll find out myself with my super spy abilities'' I added, she smiled a little at that, ''just tell me what's wrong'' I pleaded, she stared at me for a second, then she threw herself at me and began bawling into my shoulder, ''I'm being thrown out of my apartment, the value on the building went up and the manager raised the rent to much so I cant afford it, he gave me 2 weeks to find somewhere but I cant, if I all my things are in there but he changed the locks, he'll only open it so I can get my stuff but he wont let me sleep there, I have nowhere to go!'' she cried,

Hearing all this I began to process it all, my brain churned and grinded its gears to come up with an idea, then it shot out a solution, a temporary one but a solution none the less,

''You can sleep in my bed!'' I declared, she looked at me incredulously,

''I can't do that! Where will you sleep?'' she said,

''I'll kip on the washing line if I have to, although I think the coach is free, you take my bed while You find a place to stay!'' I said, she stared at me for 5 seconds before smiling and grabbing me so tightly I couldn't breath

''Oh thank you thank you thank you! I'll repay you for this, I will, you'll see'' she kept this up until she saw I was blue and let go sheepishly so I could suck in some air.

* * *

that couch is pretty comfy but an arm rest makes a crap pillow, so I got one from pops who had loads (I have no idea why, he has lots of silly things), I had left charlotte in my room to get comfy a half hour ago and was still trying to get comfy, I was going to wake up feeling crap but it was worth it, charlotte was happy and we'd sort something out tomorrow, and tomorrow it would be December, and that meant cold, as said by the news, all this unseasonable warmth had to end soon I guess, my clothes had changed to fit me, so that was good, I ay there an hour trying to sleep eventually I felt myself nod off, but not before one final thought...

'I hope those cameras aren't still in there'


	20. Chapter 20: Speicies Swap Pt1

**I'M BACK! did you miss me? no? well screw you then, after i went to the trouble of creating this masterpeice for you, and its a two parter as well! yeah, take that!**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, it was still dark but my eyes were used to the dark, you know that contrast you get when your eyes are REALLY used to the dark and even the smallest light makes everything clear and blue, well that's what I saw, I enjoyed that, what I didn't enjoy was the horrendous stiffness I felt in my arms and legs, I got up and stretched my limbs as best as I could, I felt like they were going to drop off my body, I decided to get up, well I say get up, what happened was that I fell off the couch leaving the pillow and sheet behind.

I groaned as I got up, I stumbled over to the window and looked out, to my delight I saw snow falling, a blanket of white covered the ground, it then struck me just how horribly cold it was, sometimes I wondered about this houses heating system, there was a massive furnace in the basement so I don't know what the hell that was meant to do but it failed horribly at it, with nothing better to do I decided to crawl back under the covers, I was tired as hell but I was glad I saw the snow

* * *

I have had many bad wake ups in my life, waking to a nightmare, waking to the sound of my parents arguing (a particularly nasty one we can all agree) and waking to see a spider on the ceiling above me,

Rigby screaming in my ear ''WAKE UP!'' was a was a new one and a bad one at that, I leapt up and banged my knee on the table, I glared up at Rigby who was laughing his head off, ''what the hell do you want'' I snapped

''we want to play our video games but you're butts on the couch'', he said, I could have hit him right then and there, but I decided to bide my time, I slowly got to my feet and stood up glaring down at him, the heating must have kicked in when I was asleep because the house was a lot warmer, than the first time I woke up at 5, talking of which...

''What time is it'' rubbing my glass head where it collided with the floor,

''its 8:30'' said mordecai, I thanked him and went upstairs to use the toilet, when I finished I walked out and looked down the corridor, my door was the last before a bend in the corridor, it was open so I walked down to see charlotte, I peered inside and saw her wearing a loose purple shirt with loose shorts which she used as pyjama's, I had something similar except my nightshirts were gray and I had black P.E shorts, I found them comfy alright?! she had her back to me and her chestnut hair was out of it's ponytail and hung loose, she was on her knee's and looking on the old trunk I kept my DVD's in, no surprise really, hey was all from my world and looked it in the cover photo's, I thought I would have a bit of fun, she hadn't seen me yet so I walked over silently until I was next to her, so for a laugh I put my hands on hips and took on a stoic face, I held my head high and looked down at her,

''Enjoying yourself?'' I said deadpan, she spun round on her knees and looked up at me with a shocked expression,

''Adam! I was just, well I was just a bit curious, I mean these are, well these are, well I wanted to see them and...'' she had just caught sight of me smirking and figured that I was just messing around, she smiled up at me, ''you're evil at times you know'' she claimed smiling at me, I laughed and asked what she was doing anyway

''I'm just checking out these other-worldly DVD's, those people sure look weird'' she said, I gave her a look that said 'oh really' as she realised what she said, ''I mean they look different! not weird!'' she quickly said, ''I'm honestly not bothered'' I said as she picked up my 'The Young Ones' box set, ''I've seen this guy on a few, he looks a bit mad'' she said pointing towards Rik Mayall,

''That's Rik Mayall of course! He and Ade Edmondson are the masters of comedy violence, there the most self and each other abusive comedians ever to walk the earth! They had to go to hospital for some of the stunts they did!''

''Really? like what?'' she asked me, ''well once Rik set fire to Ade's trousers for a skit, ordinary trousers and he just lit them like that!'' I claimed, she looked shocked, ''and that's basic comedy in your country?!'' she said incredulously, I gave a guilty shrug, ''what about this?'' she asked picking up my 'Yellow Submarine' DVD,

''Oh c'mon you cannot have not heard of 'The Beatles', I mean, c'mon!''

* * *

later we was still in the house but we had to help Benson get all of the monitors out of his little lair, they lined the walls from top to bottom, we had to put them in boxes and take them to the garage, it was a mass of wires and grey boxes, it was a fairly spacious room, one time when I was taking down some monitors I found a window, ''you covered a window?'' I asked him,

''Yeah it was so I could see the monitors better'', he said casually,

''Your a nut y'know that? You'll get square eyes, you mole!'' I told him,

by 10 o clock the garage was full of tiny monitors, camera's and wires with metal arms, he hadn't used the computer room because muscleman had had a fit when he saw him attempting to use it, something about downloads and a sign-up sheet, I wasn't bothered because I had a laptop but still I saw his point, by the end we had a spacious room with a window, I asked Benson what the room was and he said just a storeroom but he moved the boxes to the barn when he set up his lair,

Click

this was two and tow coming together in my head, I quickly asked him if the room could be a bedroom, ''I don't see why not'' he said, I shot out and thundered downstairs, I jumped the last three like usual and ran into the kitchen, charlotte was in there, eating toast she was shocked when I shot in, mainly because when I banged the door open only to have it bounce back into my head and send me loose footing only to skid to the opposite side of the table from her, (damn you momentum), I got up and told her the good news, her face lit up like a 20 watt bulb, (and that's not a pun about her glass head). I told her I would help move the stuff from her old apartment to the house in the truck, but Benson wanted to start decorating the house first, joy kill.

setting up the tree would have been an enjoyable occasion if Rigby hadn't kept whining to the point I nearly tied him to it with tinsel, we had to hang several objects on the staircase like a green coil thing with red ribbons, since mordecai was tallest he had to hand some tinfoil fold up star on the light fitting, by then it was 11am and the sun was high, we dressed up warm, I had blue jeans, a green jacket and a red shirt and converse shoes, she had blue jeans and a purple jumper,

now I don't know if you have ever tried to crank start a vehicle on ice, but its no fun, I slipped over 3 times before I got it started, and even then the cab was freezing, now I thought this was the most unlikable thing to happed, so when the wheels did nothing but skid meaning we had to wait for a snowplough to come through the park, I was pretty annoyed

I had no idea what was to come that day,

when a plow finally decide to come along we managed to get to her apartment without incident, the incident came when I was trying to take her bed downstairs, I jammed it twice, landed it on my foot 3 times, and slipped on the ramp to the bed, charlotte, who was helping by holding the other end, was relatively fine, we got the smaller things down fairly easily, and managed to get back to the house, but I shant go into when we tried to get the things UP the stairs,

You want a description go look up a PG tips monkey advert, it's very much the same.

* * *

With charlotte now a lodger in the house we hadn't much work to do because of the snow, so I thought the day would be a generally relaxing one

I asked for it myself I really did, I'm such a twit.

mordecai and Rigby were helping to clean out skip's garage, and Rigby, being the raccoon he is had brought back something he liked, I knew this was wrong, but he still put it on the table with an air of pride he didn't deserve, it was a funny little galls sphere sat in the middle of a brass gyroscope on an ivory stand, the brass had a decorative pattern, a sort twist thing with little knobbles, and the ivory stand had a few dragon all dancing in the air in complex shapes and forms, I didn't know what the hell it was but it looked bloody valuable, and the man who give Rigby something valuable is the man who on the same day goes swimming naked with piranha's, in short, completely bonkers,

''Rigby I'm going to ask two questions and you better answer them fast, number 1: where did you find that, and number 2: what the frig is it?'' I said calmly,

''I found it in this trunk in skips' place, I'm not sure but I found this with it'' holding up a book, it was an old leather-bound thing with a clasp, ''and check this thing out'' he said opening it and turning it to a page, ''I found this picture of it in here, next to all this weird writing, pretty cool huh!''

I recognized the writing as Latin and told him,

''What's Latin?'' said Heather who walked in with Sara, ''this writing'' he said and the situation was explained, ''damn it Rigby! you put that thing back!'' said Sara, ''yeah you don't know what that thing does, it could blow up or something!'' added heather, I doubted that but who was I to say, ''what could blow what up?'' asked muscleman walking in with HFG, he was given a rundown also, meanwhile Rigby was looking in the book, ''hey there's a bit here separate from the rest'' he said pointing at a paragraph about two lines long, ''what's it say?'' asked charlotte, Rigby read it out

Sphaera maleficos maxima potentia, effulge cum vestris uerendi luminis et producite navitas pura et cruda fingi a quocumque et possit dracones ignis rejuvinate te sit scriptor essency of navitas et potestatem in adduxit quartam in terrena nostra ealm, illuminare, appare quarta et meridiem.

''well I know et means 'and', I said, then charlotte cried out, ''LOOK'' we spun round and saw something that was both amazing and a little scary,

there was a small, glowing, blue sphere in the dead centre of the glass sphere, floating in the middle going up and down ever so slightly, the brass rings which made up the gyroscope began to move by themselves, it started slow, then began to go faster and faster, the blue sphere in the centre began to pulsate and expand, it was a fascinating site, it grew bigger and bigger until it was filling the glass sphere and the brass was just a blur, the blue turned white, then there was a massive blue flash which took up the entire room,

I felt a horrible contorting, pulling, contracting feeling all at once, and from the others scream, and my own, I knew I wasn't the only one, then all at once it faded away, and I saw the strange thing on the table, but something felt off, I turned to the others, at least I thought they where the others, we stared at each other for half a second then screamed,

We was not what we used to be.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! whats happened?! how?! why?! when, who, what, i got off track sorry, where am i? oh yeah! stay tuned for the next thrilling installmeant! oh and if you're wanting to know the latin... screw you i'm not telling ) just kidding, its...**

**Sphere of sorcerers greatest power, shine forth with your glorious light and bring forth energy pure and raw to be molded by whomsoever and may the dragons fire rejuvinate you with it's essency of energy and power to be brought fourth into our earthly ealm, shine, shine fourth and glow!**

**deep stuff eh!**

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21: Speicies Swap Pt2

sitting next to me was a female raccoon wearing a purple shirt, standing next to the couch was a bright white anthro dove, another raccoon with grey/green fur and had a pink tint to his eyes wearing a blue/grey shirt and a mono brow, a bright blue gumball machine with white gumballs and black hair, a light brown gumball machine with long brown hair and dark brown gumballs with dark rings around her eyes wearing a green shirt and jeans, a small human male with brown hair and a brown and black stripped jumper with black trousers and shoes, me and the raccoon leapt off the sofa, ''what just happened?!'' I said, the green/grey raccoon shouted out in muscleman's voice,

''Who the crud are you jerks?! What did you do with the ladies?!'' he shouted,

''...muscleman?'' I asked nervously

''You know it bro!'' he shouted

I looked around and gears in my head began turning

''Guys, is that you?'' I asked everyone began nodding and confirming, there voices matched the people,

''Oh my god you've all changed!'' I shouted pointing at them; I saw my arm shoot forward...

except it wasn't mine, it was thicker and bright red, with two white stripes on the wrist, I was higher up than normal, I locked down, there was a black thing in the corner of my vision, I could only see the right side of it with my right eye because my left eye is bad, I looked down and saw I was a bright red bird with a white front, I brought my hand to my face and collided with a beak which had been the thing I saw in my right eye, I sat down on the sofa in shock but felt something, I turned my head around and saw more than half a dozen red tail feathers fanned out with black horizontal stripes, I felt my head and felt the usual tuft of hair along with my glasses, I had no idea what the hell was holding them up because I had no ears but I wasn't going to concentrate on that factor, we looked at the thing Rigby had brought, it was in tact and looked the same as before, but it was smouldering slightly, muscleman, or muscleraccoon? Nah walked over and tried to pick it up, a hissing noise was heard, and he leapt back grasping his hand,

''Hey wait! Where's heather gone?'' asked mordecai, we looked round and saw we was one short,

''Mordecai'' said a wavery voice, we looked round but saw no-one, ''heather is that you?'' called mordecai, ''yes'', was the faint reply, ''where are you?'' he called

''I don't know'' she replied, for me this was starting to get scary, like that 'Twilight Zone' thing I watched the other day, we didn't get that in England so I thought I would give it a go

I regretted it

''HEY LOOK!'' shouted Rigby (who was now the human) pointing up at the ceiling, on the wall close to the ceiling light was rippling, then out from it came heather, she was floating horizontally and looked the same as before only she was see through and had no pupils, she flew out and round the light fitting,

''Heather! Down here!'' yelled mordecai, heather swooped down and circled him twice before stopping in front of him floating,

''what's happening mordecai?'' she said in her wavering voice, HFG who was the dove, came forward, you've turned into a ghost, but something seems different though, your not quite like me when I was a ghost, he said in his UN-wavering voice,

''Dammit Rigby! Look at me!'' shouted Sara, ''I'm a gumball machine! Look!'' she sounded pissed, ''I can't go round like this!''

''I don't see the problem with being a gumball machine'', I said eyeing her, I was arsing around but she shot a glare and I ducked down behind the backrest of the sofa

''You better hope skips knows how to fix this!'' she snapped at Rigby who was the same height as her,

so we got up and walked out taking the thing in a dishcloth, we staggered in our new bodies, I was higher up so my legs felt gangly, heather was just floating alongside mordecai looking a bit creepy, muscleman looked like he wanted to destroy everything, Rigby looked squeamish under Sara's glare, HFG kept looking at his feet and stumbling after getting too used to floating, charlotte was walking along fairly easily but kept looking at her now furry hands.

I hoped to god skips had a cure

* * *

When we got to skips place Benson was there too,

Oh joy

the second we called skips name Benson began asking all these questions like 'who are you?', 'why do you sound like that?' so we had to explain that one to him, when skips asked how we showed him the brass/ivory thing, he got a cross look on his face

''You fool! that 'The Orb Of Power', it creates pure untainted magic to be used in different spells, it's neither good or evil, when let loose the consequences can be unpredictable, it has no control or direction, you're lucky it just swapped you're species around, it could have just have easily turned you inside out,

'Ergh' I thought

''Well have you got any of that green drink left from the time that feminist turned us into females?'' asked mordecai

''that's not going to work, that's used to reverse spells, not raw magic, spells dilute magic but its too powerful now, you'll have to wait while I strengthen it,

''Define a while'' said charlotte

''A day'' he said stoic

This was met with a tidal wave of negative outbursts, but you wouldn't expect them to be positive,

I hate it here sometimes

* * *

we trudged back to the house, HFG and muscleman went to there caravan, I didn't know how they're sleeping arrangement works, but when a foot high translucent ghost turns into a 6 foot high dove, and a three foot man turns into a 2 foot high raccoon, well its going to screw things up,

The four of us went to the house; I couldn't believe this, for twenty-four hours I was in a new form.

And yeah I get that I was in a new form before as well, but you get the point.

mordecai and Rigby went upstairs, Rigby kept saying it wasn't his fault, and mordecai would argue that it was, this continues until mordecai punched him in the arm, for being smaller and having thinner arms, he apparently still could hit hard proven when Rigby began tearing up and whining,

So much for the phrase 'manning up'

I said good night to charlotte and went to my room, I was higher than before, banged my feet on stuff I didn't see because of my height, I got too my bed I laid down, I was just going to get an early night, that meant less conscious time in this weird form, I hoped

I tossed and turned in my new form, unable to get comfy

Next day better go fast,

* * *

Well as I found out, next day, as always in these situations, was anything but fast,

I had to shovel snow from the path ways, I was given paths with tree's close by with low lying branches, normally not a problem and the feathers kept me quite warm, but with my extended height I hit almost every damn branch, and when I did it shook the branch and I got covered in snow, eventually I got fed up and went to get my coat, but it was too small, now when you're in a rut and you're only salvation is a dud, you start too despair and do desperate things,

By desperate I mean I stole mordecai jacket when he and Rigby went out

He was too small for the thing anyway,

I went back and this time I ducked down...

And got neck cramp

I hated being a bird, but found out no-one was really 'happy' with there new form, charlotte when she wanted a drink of water, couldn't reach the sink in the kitchen. so she decided to do what Rigby did and stood on the counter and tried to get it, but she didn't exactly have the agileness a raccoon did, even though she now was one, so slipped and fell into the sink, it was empty but still she didn't like it, heather was having trouble holding things and often floating through tree's without noticing it, mordecai kept complaining he felt the cold, I overheard him because I still had his coat so had to avoid him, Rigby moaned his fingers got too cold without fur, and gloves made him sweat,

Muscleman with his heightened sense of smell kept complaining of a horrible smell following him, so I pointed out it was probably him

After about half an hour he stopped chasing me, he may be small but he decided to make good use of his new sharp teeth

Sara was upset about her new form as well, her she asked me and charlotte what flavour she was, ''how are we meant to know?'' I asked her. I didn't even know what my own flavour was, ''maybe you're chocolate'' said charlotte, she asked about trying one, I really didn't know about that one, eating your own gumballs, tell me what sounds right about that, so I left then and there

as for HFG, well I found him kind of hilarious, he kept going to go through a wall or a tree or a door, but ended up walking straight into them and falling over, and what a walk, it was loping and gangly, he hadn't had feet for a long long time, that was made clear, he tried to float down from the staircase and ended up falling over the side, I saw as I walked in from the kitchen, he wasn't happy with the way I kept laughing so gave chase, I forgot about my increased height so when we went by a tree I smacked headfirst into a branch and flew up and onto the ground, HFG took his opportunity and leapt on me, this led to wrestling match like you would see on a playground, I managed to get away and spent the rest of the day clearing the paths away from the tree's,

at 8 o clock we were outside skip's place waiting for the guy to come out, we was fed up and voicing it, finally he walked out, instantly we all began asking if he had it, he said he did, he gave us each a cup with deep blue liquid in it, just as we was going to drink it he told us to stop and hold it to the moonlight, we did so

the liquid began churning and frothing like mad, I wasn't so keen to drink it now, but had to, skips said this stuff was extremely powerful so the effect would be quicker, so I gulped it down, I was first to do so,

suddenly I began spinning so fast everything became a blur, blue smoke began singing from where my ears would be, I felt contorting feelings and contracting, I slowed down, stumbled and fell over, I picked myself up and looked at my hands,

My grey hands and small grey arms

I felt myself, I was back! I was a gumball machine! the others, seeing this drank there's and instantly they began spinning, they blurs like in that film 'The Mask', some shrunk, some grew, and some stretched like rubber bands, one got wider, then they slowed down and I saw them,

They were back, mordecai and heather were birds, Rigby and Sara were raccoons, muscleman was human, sort of, and HFG was a ghost. They all where happy with this, until Benson walked over

Well I hoped you all learned a lesson, he said

''What d'yer mean all of us?! Rigby's the tool who stole the orb in the first place!''

''Yeah but he said you guys told him to and set it off as well''

We all slowly turned to glare at Rigby, who was starting to back away looking sheepish

''He, just a joke guys, guys?'' he said, we glared at him

Rigby took off running on all fours while the rest of us gave chase yelling.

Rigby ended that day wishing he had turned into a bird so he could fly away, I ended it happier now I was restored, it had been a trying day so another early night was called for, so I got into bed and laid down, thinking of all the silly things that happened since I arrived, and I smiled,

I wouldn't have it any other way

...

Well maybe higher pay but that's it

* * *

**and thats the end of that chapter, i hope you enjoyed it, its hard sometimes coming up with exiting ideas**

**REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22: Vents, Snow, and Nuclear War

''Ello mate!''

''Rigby, enough''

''What's up with you then me old mucker!?''

''Rigby I swear to god''

''Lets go get some bangers and mash, wont that be lovely!''

''Rigby sod off!''

''What's up with you then govner?!''

Rigby had a new game; it was called 'make a fake British accent around Adam to annoy him'

It worked

for the past few days he had been winding me up constantly, I thought it was funny at first but now at the day before Christmas eve I was thoroughly ticked off, I was so sick of him,

''Lets go down the pub and have a few pints while discussing the footy'' Rigby chirped

Right

I picked up the remote and got ready to throw it at him so hard it would embed in his face when...

''Adam what are you doing?'' asked Benson who was just walking in, I dropped the remote,

''Errr, I was, errrmmm'' I stammered, I had nothing, ''he keeps winding me up'' I snapped,

''Just ignore him'' he said, ''there's a worker meeting in here in 15 minutes, don't miss it, and Rigby stop annoying him'' he said, and walked off,

About 5 seconds passed

''Blimey what d'you reckon that was all about then?'' squawked Rigby,

This time Benson wasn't around to stop the remote,

* * *

Later all the workers arrived in the living room, mordecai noticed Rigby had a bruise on his nose,

''Dude what happened to you?'' he asked, I glared at Rigby, ''I fell'' he said, this might seem mean of me but by god I was cross at him.

''okay everybody its time for secret Santa'' said Benson ''everybody choose a name, remember no two can have the same name or themselves, so skips has brought something'' skips held up a tin bowl,

''this is a sorting dish, whoever you want to get a present for most will be the one you pick, if its already picked then you get the second one you would have picked and so on'' I looked in the bowl, it was empty, ''the paper appears by magic in your hand, I've already put them in, just reach in and whatever paper appears in your hand is you're'' he said,

''seems fair'' said Rigby, he went first, then mordecai, then HFG, then me, then heather, the veronica, then Benson, then Sara, then muscleman, then charlotte, and finally skips, each of us had a small folded piece of brown aged paper, it was a funny feeling when I got it, I put my hand in, and there was a spark and I suddenly felt something grow on the palm of my hand, I looked and there it was,

''Okay now we all have a paper, nobody look until it's clear and nobody say who they have'' said Benson, I checked behind me and looked at the paper, in the middle written in black italics was the word

'Charlotte'

Oh dear, as much as I liked charlotte, and I mean REALLY liked, I was pretty much crap when it came to this sort of thing, buying presents for girls. God help me.

''okay, now that done its time to do some work'' said Benson, I looked out at the snow witch was falling, I groaned but it was drowned out from everyone else's groans, ''now there's not that much to do today because of the snow, mostly around the house, except for tonight, the last one to finish today will have another job to do at the end of the park'' he said, there was no way I was doing that.

He gave everyone jobs then he gave me mine,

''Adam I need you to clean out all the air vents in the house''

Bugger

* * *

it was 4 o clock, I had been crawling around in the vents since 1 o clock, pushing around a bucket and a sponge, I was nearly done, I had started from the top and headed to the bottom, I just had the basement to do and that was it, I wasn't looking forward to this.

soon a slope appeared ahead of me, I enjoyed this part usually, sliding down from level to another, it was a bit like a fun house tunnel from my youth, but before I could see all the way over to the bottom on those ones, this time I could only see a few feet, then it fell into darkness,

''Yeeeaaaahhh no, that's not happening'' I said to myself, and went back.

later I came back with a torch, Benson told me if I didn't get it done he would give me the evening job anyway no matter how clean the vents were, I shone the torch down, it lit up the passage, so, I slid down, until with a thud I reached the bottom, kicking up a cloud of dust, I sighed and decided to start cleaning, I could only really see about 5 feet either way, the batteries were starting to go, I

had spares but my dad told me never to waste batteries, so I kept going until there was only about a foot of light around me, then half that, soon I decided enough was enough when it began flickering slightly, so I began repositioning myself so I could get them out, I went to prop myself up by putting a hand down on the vent floor,

Except it wasn't there

It wasn't there when it fell back,

It wasn't there when the rest of me slid backwards off the part that still was there,

And it certainly wasn't there as I looked back up at the square of light which grew smaller in the torch light then sunk into the darkness,

I was falling, fast, straight into darkness, it was terrifying, I fell for 2 more seconds, then there was a sharp curve to the side, I slid along until a hit a grate,

I fumbled around trying to find the batteries before putting them in the torch, it shone up, I saw the curve a bit ahead of me and crawled over to it, I shone it up and saw the exit, a bout 30 feet up, I looked at the vent walls, smooth and no cracks or anything to grip,

Great, brilliant.

I don't know how long I was in there, nor how long a spent trying to climb up, but eventually I did, I did it by butting a hand and a foot on 2 opposite walls, and climbed up, I fell back down held dozen times but eventually I was free, I crawled through until I saw light coming from a vent in the side and went for it, I burst through...

Straight into the living room

Where everybody already was, and looking at me, I was covered in dust and cobwebs and had just burst straight from the walls, Benson had a few words on the matter,

''Adam what are you doing?'' after explaining what hell I just went through he was a bit more sympathetic, ''well I'm sorry you went through that'' I sighed in relief, ''but seeing as you're last one here you have to do the job.'' my jaw dropped, seriously, I opened my mouth to talk but he stopped me, ''I know what you're going to say, and yes, you can take a shower first, but then you have to do your job'' and he walked out,

I flicked the 'V' sign at him, (the British two fingered version of 'the finger'), I was glad of a shower though, later I had my shower and was getting dressed, usually I didn't bother but it was freezing and snowing out there, not a proper storm like you see in movies, just a bit, I dragged on some comfy worn jeans, a pair of doc martins, a red shirt, blue hoody and green jacket, it was really cold out, I knew, I checked.

I was going to need the truck for this job said Benson, it was in a barn made of brown wood, I recognized as the place where pops kept his 'brownish taxi', that was a while away and Benson wasn't sure about letting me use a cart because of ice but I talked him into it, well threatened really but either way I got the keys to one,

As I was just about to open the door I heard my name being called so I turned and saw mordecai and Rigby, mordecai began fumbling with words

''Hey dude, we err, well we was, arm, well I we didn't have anything planned tonight so were a bit lost, so we was hoping, y'know, if you didn't mind...''

''We want to steal one of your videos!'' shouted Rigby, mordecai hit him not-so-hard in the side, to be honest I was glad Rigby said it otherwise I would have been late,

''Fine whatever, not like it's a big deal'', I said and turned to go,

''Which one should we pick?'' shouted mordecai,

''Whatever'' I an sewed shutting door behind me

This would lead to a rather funny misunderstanding, well funny for me anyway and maybe not so funny to you, but I didn't know that yet,

I got in a cart and went to the barn, Benson was right it was icy, several times I skimmed a snow bank nearly ending up in it, eventually I came to the barn, I was glad to, the cart had no screen or anything so I was getting very cold, I applied the breaks,

But nothing happened,

there was ice on the floor, I slid straight into a snow bank, I decided to leave the cart where it was, place had more than a dozen of the things, I unlocked the side door of the barn, walked in and turned on the lights, it was a big area, there was worktable in its own area and a massive cemented surface, and a few doors in the back where there was an office and a toilet, off to the side in a corner there was a massive shape in a tarpaulin, I hadn't driven the truck for a while, but now since all the operations had ended, I was fine to drive now, I walked over and saw the spoked wheels under the sheet, I pulled off the tarpaulin,

The truck was covered in dust, it hadn't been touched for ages, it brass eyes were closed,

''Wake up Henry!'' I yelled rapping on the bonnet,

its eyes shot open and darted around focusing on me, the look of recognition and joy in its eyes was hilarious, ''c'mon boy we've got a job and I need you for it'' I climbed in and turned the ignition,

Nothing, it was cold after not being used for a month, I tried a gain put it wasn't doing anything, it tried its crank but still nothing,

after pouring antifreeze in the radiator, getting an electric fan heater and putting it under the engine, and trying to push start it thrice, it finally started, I left it running 5 minutes while it warmed up and opened the barn doors, it rolled slowly out, as it passed I could hear it creaking in its joints, it needed a run, I shut the door and ran over to where it stood, I clambered in, the leather was cold but it felt good to be behind the wheel again, I cranked up the heater and drove over to a shed, loaded the flatbed with supplies and set off for the other end of the park, it was getting really cold out, things were probably going great at the house,

How wrong I was

Remember that funny misunderstanding I said about earlier?

* * *

at the house Rigby had been given the task of looking through Adams film trunk, there was a lot, mostly DVDs but some were video tapes, he always said he missed them but still liked DVDS's allot, they said he would get along fine with the video rental worker, he was looking through these when he saw one with a cover different from the rest, the others were colourful, this one was black with a thin orange outline, there was a huge plume of smoke in a small orange oval backdrop in the top half and injured bandaged people from his world in the bottom half, in the middle in bold orange letters was the word,

_'Threads'_

Rigby didn't read much, Adam questioned this once asking why, he claimed 'readings for chumps' Adam had hit him with a book he was reading but anyway, he skimmed over the small white words in the top and bottom, he read, ''the end of the world as we knew it'' at the top, he was starting to worried now, was there something Adam wasn't telling them, he looked at the bottom, skimming he only saw two words, these words shocked him with horror so much he nearly dropped the tape,

'Nuclear War'

Had there been a nuclear war in Adams world!? Had he been there!? Was this really footage of it?! he saw the BBC logo, as far as he knew they only made documentaries about real things!'' he pulled out the tape and ran downstairs with it, every other worker except for Adam was there, they found his world interesting to watch, the 'weird' dimensions of it all (basically its cartoons watching real life) when Rigby flew downstairs shouting things,

''Dude! What's wrong with you!?'' shouted mordecai over Rigby's panicked yelling,

''There was a nuclear war in Adams world he didn't tell us about!'' he yelled

Doubts and dismission erupted from the group, but Rigby remembered something

''Dudes! Remember when we went in his memories and saw his world first hand?! The green sky?! The battered buildings and those kids in that car?!

this began to sink in to the groups minds, this was starting to sound frighteningly real and plausible as Rigby continued, ''I have footage of it here!'' he said waving the tape, ''there BBC must have made a documentary about it!'' he said waving the tape, he went over and pushed it in the player, when Adam had shown the taped skips modified the player to play any tape so the whole English tape American player wouldn't be an issue, it began playing.

It was about seven minutes in when the bomb dropped

It was eight minutes in everyone began to feel sick

* * *

I was fed up, the big job I had been working on had me knackered, a dead tree had fallen on a main pathway so I wad to cut it up and drag the big peaces to the side with the truck and the winch, and the small pieces to the truck bed, I got to use a chainsaw though, that was fun.

it had stopped snowing when I finished, I aching but it was done, I had set off round half seven, it was 9 o clock now, or something near it, I had decided to drive straight back to the house after the dropping off the tools and wood at the shed, I drove up to the house and opened the garage, it was empty, the truck drove itself round and reversed in, I shut the garage door, I was just about to start walking upstairs when suddenly I saw Rigby run out, he ran along the porch, stopped and hung over the railing, I wondered what he was doing, I soon found out,

Rigby was throwing up, hard.

I was wondering what was going on when muscleman raced out onto the opposite porch, and unfortunately for me, because I had to watch, he threw up to, HFG came out and began patting him on the back, he looked disturbed and forlorn, I walked up to the porch, I looked at Rigby, he looked at me with tears in his eyes,

''I'm sorry'' he whimpered, then he began throwing up again, I wondered what the heck that was about, I looked at HFG, he turned and saw me, he began looking sadder,

''Its okay now'' he wailed, then went back to muscleman, Mitch wasn't even looking at me,

I was now thoroughly confused, I walked inside,

there was pandemonium in the living room, pops was curled up in a corner whimpering, charlotte was crying like mad, Benson was pacing the room looking horribly worried with a teary veronica at his heels trying to comfort him but looking worse herself, mordecai was being sick in a bucket, Sara was looking green with her head between her knee's, heather shaking her head looking really upset, skips didn't look like he knew what to think but he was shaken and that took a lot,

I wasn't sure what to do, so I sidled by quietly and went upstairs to get undressed until I was normal again, when I went down they were still at it, I walked in amongst them, they still didn't see me so I walked back, Rigby, muscleman and HFG were still outside, I coughed, still nothing so I coughed again louder, Benson turned round and saw me, he loudly said my name and the others turned to see, when she saw me charlotte leapt over the couch and slammed into me, suddenly I when from nearly being winded to being full out winded as she wrapped her arms round my sides trapping my arms, it was like being under the mercy of an anaconda! My front was getting wet with her tears,

''Why didn't you tell us?! How could you live through that?! Why did it happen?!'' she bawled, I had no idea how to answer any of these, the others crowded round, Benson walked up,

''we know what you went threw, but its okay now, you are fine here'' he said with a shaky voice, I wish I knew what he meant, so I voiced it the only way I knew how.

''Ghuh?!'' I would have said more but I was trying to breathe still with stranglehold charlotte constricting me.

''We know about the war'' said mordecai, ''and the bomb''

''Why didn't you tell us about the nuclear war in your world?!'' said veronica

''NUCLEAR WHAT!'' I finally managed to say, ''there's been a nuclear war back where I'm from?!'' I was shaking now,

''There was one, that explains it all, the green skis, the battered buildings, the clouds, the kids in that car! It all makes sense now!'' said skips,

''What are you lot talking about!'' I blurted out, charlotte let go and looked at me,

''The nuclear bomb in you country, how every died, we know, Rigby found the footage you had, she said pointing at the TV

''What footage?'' I said getting really confused,

''I think the video tape was called, '_Threads_', Rigby brought it down from you collection'', she said,

A huge smirk broke out on my face before I started laughing, everyone was shocked and confused by this, I propped myself up against the wall, I shouldn't be laughing but it was just too funny,

''You numptys! That wasn't real footage! There was never a war or a bomb!'' everyone began questioning me. ''that was just a film depicting what would happen if war had broken out in the conflict with the soviet union, it says so on the box!'', I said

''but we never saw the box, Rigby just brought it down saying it was real'' said mordecai, I raised an eyebrow at this, realisation smacked him in the face, everyone began voicing how mad (and relieved) they were, just then the door opened, Rigby walked in looking very pale, he staggered over to me,

''How are you alive?'' he whispered up at me,

Charlotte kicked him in the stomach, ''you idiot! They never had a war! It was a film!'' she yelled at him

''I thought you all would have known anyway, how would they get that footage in a real war anyway?'' I questioned,

''Mordecai punched Rigby in the side when he got back up, everyone was ticked, muscleman and HFG were soon told, and they were anything but happy,

I sighed, I went upstairs and brought the case down, showing them where it said it wasn't real, Benson told Rigby if he did anything like that again he would fire him, I had to confirm there was no nuclear war in England ever, although I did admit the film had some pretty gory parts and it made me feel a bit sick, but knowing it never would happen helped that.

Later that night I was on the couch with M&R watching telly, everyone else had gone home, Christmas Eve was tomorrow, I had answered question after question about the film, everything was calmed down now

''Hey Adam, where you ever scared about the actually being a war?'' asked Rigby

''After seeing that film, yes, I was, but I got over it'' I said

There was a pause, ''nuclear war sucks'', he said

I had to agree, truer words have never been spoken

* * *

**this one was probably a bit boring but i really wanted to do it, i mean, if you've seen the film you would understand there horror, and if you havent then tupe 'Threads nuclear war' in on youtube, the full films there, but the bomb comes down seven minutes in**

**REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23: The Snowmen Cometh

**WARNING: the following chapter is incredibly long for which i'm sorry, just my way of saying sorry for being away for so long, well to the people who actually read this anyway. this is the christmas chapter and i know its late but i wanted to do one for ages. enjoy**

* * *

Things were pretty quit next morning, muscleman even looked a little disturbed, I knew they was probably shaken up by that 'Threads' film, I still thought it funny that they thought it was real, I went up to skips about it, he was in his garage

''I thought you were meant to know everything?'' I asked him, ''surely you would have know that was just a film''

''Only things about this world, I have limited knowledge on others'' he replied

''Yeah but come on how would a camera got that close to all that destruction without breaking? More to that point why would it be in some random persons home anyway?''

''Look I don't know, I was concentrating on what I could see, not the camera angles!'' he snapped

''Alright alright don't get in a twist!'' I said, and made to leave,

''wait" he said, ''there never was an actual bomb right?'' he asked

''Apart from the ones they tested and the one they dropped on Hiroshima, nope'' I replied and went off, I had my own work to do

by mid morning everyone was getting back into the spirit of things, but to be quite frank I was miffed we was working Christmas eve, I mean, c'mon!

I had spent the morning searching for a gift for charlotte, at last I had settled on something, it always feels so good to have something like that off you conscience,

What didn't feel good was shovelling several tones of snow of the pathway,

Also, to add to my misery, Benson found the cart but only just so, it was almost buried, and he came rushing over screaming at me,

''WHY IS THE CART BURRIED IN SNOW?!'' he yelled in my face, ''AND WHY ISENT IT IN THE GARAGE?!''

''Oh yeah, I just took the truck back last night, I forgot about the cart'' I said sheepishly, I had a bad feeling about this,

well that bad feeling wasn't wrong, he yelled a me for a full minute before telling me to go dig it out, and to add insult he told me that if I used the truck to tow it out I would be fired, he wanted me to use the shovel,

While he was yelling I thought of several good uses for that shovel, but kept them to myself,

Now doing this was worse enough, but when muscleman came along and began laughing while I tried to push the cart out, I was ready to snap,

''What's wrong Adam? Can't take the strain, you need more muscle lady!'' he shouted, I turned to answer

Now when the cart is perched precariously on a mound of snow because you dug away all the rest you should never turn away, I learned this the hard way

I was just about to retort when I saw it moving in the corner of my eye, I turned and saw it leaning towards me, then falling, it all happened in half a second, so I had no time to avoid the roof which slammed into me, knocked me over and fell onto my waist, the cart had fallen on its side so the thin bit of the roof, the edge, had me trapped, the carts weren't heavy, but snow had fallen in the gap were it stood once, so I couldn't turn it back from the position I was in,

I was stuck, and what was worse was that muscleman had seen all of this and was pointing and laughing like mad,

''Don't just sit there laughing yer prick! Help me up!''

''Oh gee Adam I would, but I have stuff to do'' he said mockingly

''You've done your work today, you only had two jobs!'' I snapped

''I mean other stuff to do, chug some soda's, watch the TV, important stuff, maybe I'll get back to you if I remember'' he said as he walked of, a smirk on his pudgy green face,

''Muscleman gets back here! Muscleman! I mean it! MITCH!'' I screeched, he walked round a corner and was gone.

15 minutes later I stood up at last and dragged the cart onto its wheels on the road, I was sodden from the snow, the cart was useless because the axel had frozen, I dragged it into the barn and left.

''Ah, so you're back'' said Benson

''No I'm Adams twin brother George!'' I shot back, disgruntled at being trapped for so long,

''Well I have one more job for you as you requested, you have to get all the snow from the side of the paths with that tractor there and-''

''Woa woa hang back! When did I request that!?'' I exclaimed

''Muscleman said you said you would take his last job because you thought he looked overworked''

I narrowed my eyes at him, ''what?'' I said

''You mean you didn't say that?''

''OF COURSE I DIDNT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I? WHY WOULD HE LOOK OVERWORKED THE ONLY THING HE'S DONE IS CHANGE SOME DAMN LIGHTBULBS!'' I yelled

''well he's gone back now, so if you do this I'll pay you extra'' he said, I conceded and agreed, he said to dump the snow into my truck with the tractors scoop, then dump the snow somewhere

''Where?'' I asked

''Anywhere out of the way'' he said and threw the keys to the tractor at me and walked off

Anywhere he said? I grew an evil looking grin, I knew the perfect place.

* * *

it had been a tiring job, but at last a great deal of snow was on the flatbed, that tractor had been fun to drive though, what I had to do was drag the tractor on a trailer with the truck to an area, stop the truck, start the tractor, get all the snow from that area, drive it back onto the trailer, then drive the truck to a new area, I had done that several times but now I had to get rid of the load,

I drove up to muscleman's trailer and stopped the engine a bit away, I snuck up and peered in the window, he was sat watching his TV surrounded by cans of coke and packets or crisps, or as he called them, 'chips', once I called them crisps in front of him and he laughed at me until pops told him that what British people called them.

I had a sack of grit with me I spread it all over the are in font of the trailer, I would need a lot of grip for this stunt, I got in the truck (I had already taken the tractor back) and drove in a straight line direct to the trailer, where the road went before it turned, I shifted into reverse, got out and lowered the back flap, got back in,

Then reversed as fast as I could.

I shot back until I hit the gravel where I hit the brakes hard, the tires screeched and the truck stopped,

But the snow didn't,

It flew back and hit it full on the door, a massive pile of snow nearly the size of the trailer was now leaning against it, I peered out and saw him in a window partially covered in snow, I could just hear him screaming inside, I grinned and waved

Then I floored it

No-way I was going to stay there when he was out,

* * *

I was sat at the house when he came in, an evil smirk on his face; I shot up to run for it

''Oh don't worry Adam, I'm not going to hurt you'' he said slyly,

I had a bad feeling about this,

''I just thought you might like to see my little project I've been working on outside'' he grinned, I swear if he had done anything to my truck I would end him then and there, I looked out the window onto the patch of grass outside the house

Snowmen

lots of snowmen, all identical, they looked like you're slandered snowmen, three large snowballs to make the body and head, top hats, carrot noses and scarf's, but they all had a scowl on there faces, eyebrows made from twigs made for eyebrows making them look angry, they was all exactly alike, it was disturbing.

''You have too much time on your hands you know'', I said to him

''Who does'' asked mordecai, who was walking in with the others in tow,

''Him, look what he's done'' I said, they saw the snowmen,

''Muscleman! What did you do that looks incredibly disturbing!'' said Benson

''I made them for Adam, why don't you go see, threes one in the back especially for you''

I went to go for the door, when skips stopped me, ''something doesn't smell right here'' he said

''It's nothing! Go-on go and see!'' said muscleman, I stepped onto the porch, I looked back at the others in the window,

''I can't see ought!'' I said

''Look again!'' he shouted, I looked back,

then, simultaneously, all the snowman reached down and grabbed a handful of snow with there tree branch arms and lifted up a handful, this handful glowed and morphed in a blue light until they were pale blue perfect spheres in each of there right hands,

What. The. F#CK?!

I heard the others gasp and muscleman laugh, ''enjoy your snowball fight dude!'' he laughed,

Then one of the snowmen pulled back and threw, I dodged to the side, lucky I did,

It shot past like a bullet, it smashed through a support, through the window on the other side, and I heard in smash things up in there

That was no ordinary snowball.

as if this was some sort of cue for the others they all began firing there snowball, gathering more, transforming them and firing again, a wave of blue spheres shot at me, a stumbled back into the house as fast as I could, just avoiding one that smashed into the frame,

the others were ducked below the window frame, the window was smashed to pieces and snowballs were flying in, the smashed against the wall and made a pale blue and whit smash stain all over the wall,

''WHAT THE HELL MUSCLEMAN!?'' I hollered over the sounds of carnage,

''MUSCLEMAN WHAT DID YOU DO!?'' screeched Benson, he was furious

Muscleman looked scared, ''I only thought they would throw snowballs at him!'' he wailed,

''You've been going through my books haven't you?'' asked skips, muscleman paused then nodded

''You fool! This is dark magic! It could destroy us!'' he said,

''And this is a bit far for a harmless prank I pulled on you isn't it?!'' I quipped, and then I jumped back as the plaster jumped of the wall beside me as a snowball hit the outside wall hard,

''Quick! hand me that table!'' shouted skips, Rigby darted over and pushed it over, skips grabbed it and wedged it into the window frame, with that stopping the snowballs of death we managed to run into the kitchen, I slammed the door just as the table splintered into pieces and a snowball smashed into the wall by the frame, M&R had grabbed the table and shoved it up against the door, then the chairs,

''What do we do skips!'' shouted charlotte,

''We need to find out what spells muscleman used, then find out the reversal spell'' he said,

''What about frosty the snowmen out there?'' I said, ''can they give chase or not?''

''They can move but only slowly, they have no legs, we can easily outrun them, but we should go out the back door'', he said, ''threes a cart out back we can use'',

we rushed out to the cart and Benson got into the front, I got into my position on the roof and held on as everyone clambered in, Benson drove a bit away, then drove round on a path, we hit the path a bit away from the house,

They must have seen us because all of a sudden a pale blue sphere shot past an inch from my face and landed in a snowdrift, I saw a wave heading for us, but we shot behind a hillock and just avoided them, they smashed into the path behind us

''They've seen us! They'll be after us now!'' I shouted,

we pulled up at skips house and jumped off, when we walked in the room it was in disarray, books were open at random pages everywhere and jars of what I don't want to know were lying around, there were odd scraps of paper around as well,

''Skips man you've got to hide you're magic stuff a bit better you know'' I quipped,

''Which book was it?'' he asked muscleman, ''I don't know! I just threw it over my shoulder when I was done!'' he said

I don't know how long Benson yelled at him for until skips managed to calm him down and get us all to look through them,

Half an hour later we managed to search almost every book, there was just a few remaining,

''Dudes! I got it!'' yelled muscleman, we ran over, but, muscleman, being the daft and annoying sod he is, decided to show off

''Aww yeah, I found it, I'm the big guy, I'm the hero'' he started singing, much to my and the others terrene,

''You know, to be a hero you cant be the one who unleashed the problem in the first place'' I pointed out, but he continued his merry jig...

Until a snowball smashed through the window, knocked the book out of his hands and sent its pages flying...

The snowmen had found us

''which page is it?!'' yelled Rigby as he rummaged around the pages that were still fluttering down, skips and veronica were trying to cover up the windows, but there was very little furniture in his house and it didn't do much,

''it had a picture of a smiling bush on it!'' shouted muscleman, a looked around, I saw a page with that picture in the corner, but the wall it was leaning against as opposite to an uncovered window, I ducked down and grabbed it, a snowball just skimmed my hair and a shot back,

''I got it!'' I yelled, skips grabbed it, suddenly the door smashed on the floor, revealing a hoard of angry snowmen, which started to shuffle inside,

''READ IT READ IT!'' we all yelled at skips, the snowmen drawback, they threw just as skips finished saying a sentence in Latin, we waited for agonizing pain as cannonball like snow shot at us...

...and instead found ourselves covered in a thin amount of snow, they had fallen apart in the air,

the snowmen suddenly morphed into one normal snowman without the scowl and angry look, sitting in the doorway, skips poked it and it fell over coming apart, the glass that was shattered all over the floor zoomed back into the window frame and became one again,

There was a long pause

''and here I was thinking Christmas eve would be boring'' I stated, ''if anyone wants me I'll be lying down for a bit'' I said walking out the door, I could hear Benson starting to yell at muscleman, I sighed, tomorrow was Christmas,

Please god just let it be normal.

Yeah right.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, it was early, and why was I waking up so early? Oh yeah...

IT'S CHRISTMAS!

I leapt out of bed, I could hear movements and other noises in the house as everyone began waking up, grabbed the present I wrapped the yesterday, as I opened the door pops darted by, giggling like mad,

''Oh hoorah and hooray! It's Christmas day!'' he trilled skipping by

I smiled, I remembered being young and Christmas would be a massive deal, its sucks that as you get older you get less excited by Christmas, I mean, c'mon brain! We get presents for nothing! GET EXITED! MAKE ENDORPHINES OR SOMETHING!

I wandered along the hallway and passed M&R's room, I could hear them snoring, bone idle that's what they are, I was about the bang on the door when I thought crossed my mind

A sinister thought

A devious thought

I grinned that evil grin I do when I'm about to do something hilarious to me but not-so-much to the recipient

I ran back to my room and opened a trunk I kept in the corner filled with odd's n ends, I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for,

It looked like a can of spray paint, but it had a red funnel shape pointing out the top,

It was an air horn,

I laughed to myself as I opened they're door

I opened it slowly and reached my hand in, it was dark in there

Then I pressed the button

The reaction was instantaneous, I heard Rigby leap off his trampoline and mordecai fall out of his bed,

I slammed the door and shot back to my room, I locked the door, threw the can into the trunk and waited, about 10 seconds later I head feet coming and someone bang on the door, I made myself look like I had just got out of bed by messing up my hair and squinting my eyes, then opened door a crack, I saw them standing there looking cross,

''Urgh, what do you want at this time in the morning'' I groaned, trying not to laugh

''Dude? Did you just get up?'' asked mordecai suddenly looking confused

No

''Yes''

''But someone just woke us up!'' said Rigby

''Well I heard nought'' I said dying of laughter on the inside

''Well its Christmas so are you going to come down now?'' asked mordecai,

''Yeah sure'' I said and shut the door,

The second I heard them walk away I began laughing

* * *

Later we was waiting for the workers who didn't live at the house, charlotte was keeping an eye on Rigby, who kept trying to go after the presents under the tree

''Rigby! Stay!'' she snapped as he began moving stealthily towards the tree which the presents were under. I rolled my eyes; this was the 5th time now,

The door opened and in walked Benson, veronica skips, muscleman and HFG, each with a present they put under the tree,

''Okay now everyone's here can we please open the presents?'' asked Rigby

''Rigby ask again and I'll hurt you'' threatened Sara,

''But I want to-'' he started

''Rigby if you moan about the presents again you're fired!'' yelled Benson

''That's the Christmas spirit Benson'' I quipped, the others giggled while Benson glared,

''We still have to wait for Mr. Mallard to come'' he said

''Oh alright then. No sorry could you repeat that?'' I said realising what he just said

''I said Mr. Mallard is coming''

''Oh hooray! Papa is coming for Christmas!'' exclaimed pops

He was the only one with a smile on his face, Mr. Mallard had visited a few times, and it just wasn't a good thing,

''Maybe he will have got us something'' said veronica hopefully

''Aye, a pay cut'' I muttered, charlotte elbowed me but she smirked as she did.

''He comes at ten so no present opening until 10:30'' said Benson, I looked at a clock that was on the wall, and it was 8:20

''What?! This is torture! I have presents right there and no-one can open the one I bought and it's all because-''

Rigby didn't get further than that, Sara had hit him hard in the shoulder, ''warned you'' she said simply,

To be honest I was miffed as well, I could have had a lie in.

* * *

it was 9:00 and we was flicking through the channels on the TV, only things on were that show where all he does is flip a bloody car/bus/truck/lorry/anything with wheels, adverts, and a cheesy Christmas film,

I hate Christmas telly

''Whets he going to do anyway?'' asked heather, voicing the thought which was plaguing everyone's mind

''Mope around, moan about not making profits, make us feel bad and then sod off'' I said

I wish someone told me pops was right behind the couch when I said that,

''My papa is not a Christmas grouch I'll have you know'' he said indignantly

No comment

Rigby was lying on the top of the backrest looking about as lively as one of those fox scarf things,

''Uuuuuuurrrrrgggghhhh'' he sighed/moaned, ''is it 10 yet?''

''No and for the last time get your tail off my ear! You'll knock off my glasses!'' I snapped

He flicked his tail in a way that knocked my glasses off and yet curled up against him

''Happy now?'' he asked

I shoved him off the backrest and he fell onto the floor, I grabbed up my large circular glasses, they were fine, they only hit the couch and then the floor, as I slipped them on there was a knock at the door, Benson went to open it, stepping on rugby's tail, he opened it

''Hello bean can''

''Mr. Mallard! We went expecting you for another hour!'' exclaimed Benson, he walked into the living room followed by the even shorter old man, the usual scowl on his face

Oh joy

He scanned the room, his beady eyes passed over each one of us, Rigby, heather, charlotte, and mordecai, me, Sara, Benson, pops, veronica, muscleman, HFG and skips

''Just as I thought, no-one working or making money, all deciding to 'enjoy' the 'festivities''' he said,

Here we go

''Well whets the plan anyway then bean teen? Knowing you you've probably got it all planned in some pedantic way'' he said

''Well sir we were planning on opening presents in an hour but now seeing as your here-''

oh well then I can use that time to survey the grounds, you all can come with me, if I see something wrong I wont have to wait until I get back to reprimand you all'' he said walking to the door,

We all gave Benson the death glare

''Pretty angry at you right now'' I said lowly

Later we was all walking around the park, it was freezing cold, we walked past the place where the snowmen had seen us in the cart,

''Why does the snow look all mottled here?'' asked mallard looking at all the mess the snowmen had made,

''Err probably just some kids having a snowball fight'' said mordecai,

''Ah, yes, I see'' he said, then his cane hit something in the snow

''Whets this?'' he reached in and pulled out a pale blue sphere, we recognized it instantly as one of the snowballs that nearly destroyed us, the house and skips place,

''Err... It's... A...'' I started, faltering all the way; I looked round with a look that said 'HELP'

''Its part of an ice sculpture that gone now!'' said veronica

''What of?'' he asked

This time I was on the receiving end of the 'HELP' look,

''Some guy'' she said

Smooth

''very well, here'' he said handing it to muscleman, ''lets continue'' and he walked off, skips grabbed the snowball, ''I would get rid of this, its tainted with dark magic'' he said

''Okay bro'' said muscleman, the second skips turned around he threw it like a shot put, it sailed across the green and smashed into a tree,

We turned to leave following mallard,

No-one noticed the blue mist come out of the remains

No-one saw it seep into the snow

And no-one saw the mounds starting to form

* * *

Finally we were back at the house, it was 9:30, that may not seem long but that man is such a drag.

''Now we're back can we open the presents?'' whined Rigby, no-one hit him, we all felt the same.

''I suppose if threes nothing better to do'' said mallard, I sighed, f*cking finally

There was a thud outside,

''What was that?'' asked HFG

''Probably just some snow falling off the roof'' I said

Another thud, harder this time. Then another one and another

''What the hell is that?'' I said going for the door

I opened it and peered out, then quite slowly, I shut the door and walked back in with an expression of deadpan mixed with shock,

''Okay, everyone needs to quite slowly get up, walk out the back door, and run for there lives''

''Why?'' asked mordecai,

''Well you remember the snowmen? Well there back, there worse and I believe there dreaming of a red Christmas'' I said

Everyone ran to the window,

there they were, a horrid vaguely humanoid shape twice the size of a man, black holes made up there eyes and mouths, one formed a snowball in its hand and threw it, it hit the wall outside, a large crack appeared in the wall by us making us jump,

''Skips, you wouldn't happen to remember that spell you cast yesterday, or have it written down somewhere about have you?'' I asked

He shook his head, I looked outside again, and the snowmen were walking towards us in jaunty heavy footsteps,

''Well, seeing as that the case I see one option given the situation'' I said

''What?'' asked Benson

''LEG IT!'' I yelled running towards the kitchen to leave via the back, the others caught up very quick, we scrambled out the door, just as we heard the front door get smashed off its hinges along with most of the front wall,

We ran to Mr. Mallard's big limo, but a volley of snowball fire smashed into its side on the engine, making it about as mobile Steven hawking unplugged.

We looked around; there were no carts or anything,

''What do we do what do we do?!'' cried Rigby

''We need wheels!'' shouted Sara in panic

The limos engine blew and a wheel flew over by our feet

''I mean we need transport!'' she yelled, nothing happened, we heard footsteps getting closer,

''One wish and you blew it'' I muttered,

''There has to be something round here!'' yelled Benson

There was a loud car horn near us, we jumped and turned to see my truck looking over from behind a bush where I parked it yesterday, Benson had a problem with me parking outside the front,

seeing a good set of wheels we ran over, I jumped in the left hand side with the plan of scrambling over, but was pushed over instead by the tidal wave of terrified workers, I kicked a panel under the glove compartment, a piece came loose and my spare keys fell out, I grabbed them and jammed them in the key slot, I turned them but it wouldn't turn over, it was cold.

The back of the house exploded out revealing an angry hoard of snowmen, they began forming snowballs,

''C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON!'' we screached

it finally turned over, I shifted into first gear and slammed the accelerator down, it skidded on the ice before getting up to speed, we had to get there fast but the path was icy and dangerous,

''If I go to fast we'll crash!'' I yelled

We was halfway to skips house

''Why are they worse this time?!'' yelled charlotte,

''when muscleman used the spell last time he used it on an already set form, that what it was confined to, but the magic has been unleashed on an unformed patch of snow, giving it free reign to do as it likes'' said skips ''they must have realised they weren't so ambient before and chosen a form with better movements

''I don't know whets going on!'' yelled mallard, ''but if you don't get this machine into full speed right now you're fired!'' he yelled at me

''If I do we'll skid and crash'' I stated

''I said now!" he yelled and reached down with his cane and pressed down quickly and hard on the accelerator'' we shot forward

''Get off! It's only in second gear!'' I yelled, it would jam if he didn't get off

''LOOK OUT'' yelled muscleman I looked up, a bend was coming up, each side of the path was a deep snowdrift making a wall of snow all round the way we was going, we was going to hit it! I kicked his cane away and slammed on the brakes but there was too much ice,

''hold on!'' said skips, we smashed through the barrier with a massive jolt, onto the other side, there was a massive plain of deep snow, I left the brake and hit the accelerator once more, we was so near his house we could just see it, but the snow built up on front an we stopped, so I tried to reverse back out but the wheels just skidded uselessly,

''ABANDON SHIP!'' I yelled

we jumped out and ran across the snow, a snowball burst through the snow drift and shot through us, we couldn't see them through the drift but they were close, we stumbled over and dell onto the path outside his house, without looking back we scrambled in and shut the door, I was terrified,

''Find it man find it!'' I yelled

''its not that simple, the magic has evolved and the reversal needs to be more powerful, there's a bit I need to add on the front so its more powerful, it should be in the back somewhere'' said skips thumbing through the book, ''just stay away from the windows''

A snowball suddenly burst through the wall next to me and through the window on the other side of the room

''Then again'' he said

''Find it find it!'' we screamed, another came through and just missed Rigby's head

''how can the same crap happen to the same people twice in two days?!" I yelled

''yesterday there were just trials, now there in the finals!" yelled mordecai

''I've got it!" yelled skips, suddenly the upper was and front of the roof was smashed clean off in one swipe, revealing a giants snowman with others behind him glaring down with black bottomless eyes

''READ IT!'' we screamed simultaneously

Skips read off a sentence like before but longer, it reached back to give a killer finishing blow, it came forward...

And disintegrated in mid swipe, in a massive flash and a whoosh of wind, when it cleared the house was repaired and the snow was gone, everything was back

''Right, if anyone finds a blue snowball from now on-'' I turned to muscleman ''LEAVE IT!''

* * *

later we was sat around the living room, I lounged in a corner of the couch, Christmas today had been a big load, mallard had dragged us around again to see if there was any damage, despite being told FIVE TIMES that the spell would have fixed everything

''Now can we open presents?'' whined Rigby, it was 12:00 and no-one was going to argue, or tell him off, or anything. We was all pissed and looked it, mallard had dropped off a present for pops and sodded off claiming he had to check over his other businesses

''Yes Rigby, now we can open up the presents'' sighed Benson

He was over in a flash, I blinked my eyes, that was quicker than when he ate my chocolate

He began throwing presents to people; mine caught me in the side of my head before falling in my lap,

''Nice shot'' I muttered

Then he gave Sara a gift he had wrapped up, basically the 'who gave to who' cart is

Rigby - Sara

Mordecai - Heather

Benson - Veronica

Me - Charlotte

Skips - Pops

Muscleman - HFG

Heather - Mordecai

Charlotte - Me

Sara - Rigby

Veronica - Benton

HFG - Muscleman

Pops - Skips

Once everyone had they're gifts they opened them, basically it went

Rigby - video game

Mordecai - a shirt

Benson - engraved drum sticks

Skips - a punching bag

Muscleman - weights

Heather - bracelet

Sara - a shirt that said 'major badass' on it (cool)

HFG - a studded leather glove

Pops - a hat

While all this was happening I looked at the label on my present

To: Adam

From: Charlotte

I was nervous; I didn't know she had me! I opened it testily and carefully inside was a box, I opened it,

inside was a pair of doc martins, my size, they were deep red, I had some old black ones upstairs that I was still very fond of but these looked brilliant, I looked at the label

'MADE IN UK'

These must have cost her a fortune! I was ecstatic, these where best boots you good get and they packed a wallop, say, when I kicked Rigby that time, if I had been wearing these he would not have got up for an hour and most likely would have flown about 5 feet when I did, they could withstand any weather and were comfy as well,

I looked up to thank her for this great gift; she was opening the one I got her,

oh god, I was terrified, in school when I was younger whenever I gave a teacher a piece of work I never wanted to be around when they saw it, I was shy that way, they claimed it was the only way I was ever shy, what made them say that was the way I would casually quip or make a remark in class one time a teacher asked me why I wasn't paying attention in class, right there in front of the whole class I stated clearly

'Because you're incredibly boring'

Right now I didn't have a choice, so I did a silly thing; I held up the lid of my doc martin box and peered at her from over it,

She opened it to find my gift

Earrings, I had searched all morning from the second the shops opened at 4 to find the perfect ones, they were gold lined and in the middle was a round purple gemstone, it took several hours to find them, now it was crunch time, and would she like them?

She looked at them for a minute, and then looked up at me, I ducked down a bit lower behind the box lid I was holding, peering over

She looked at me, and then a big smile grew on her face

''There great! They'll go great with my hair!'' she said and leaned over and hugged me, not a boa constrictor hug like last time but a nice one

''Oh thank god you like them, and thanks for the doccers, there gonna come in handy a LOT'' I said

''This is the best Christmas ever'' said Rigby, we all smiled

''and its going to be even better for me when I get all my other presents from my parents and have more than any of you!'' he laughed

I began putting on my doc martins, time to break them in

And they wasn't the only thing I was going to break

''Oh Rigby'' I called innocently

* * *

What a day, it had been a hectic Christmas, Rigby had spent an hour on the coach after 'somebody' oh so 'accidently' kicked him in the groin with a brand new boot, guess who.

Then there was the Christmas film, to be quite frank I wisent too pulled in by it so drifted in and out and that was on until three so that killed some time, after that we decided to go outside, Rigby threw a snowball and that started one of the worlds greatest snowball fight which lasted until 7

we trudged back into the house Benson and veronica went home after that, skips went back home but first he said if we found anymore blue spheres to tell him, muscleman said he was gonna visit his girls friend, then he began making innuendo's on purpose so I left the room right there, so did everyone else, I shut the door before muscleman could follow us, and HFG had pretty much dropped off the radar.

eventually I was alone in the living room, watching some sitcom Christmas special, I decided too get up and go to the kitchen, I was just walking threw the doorway when I bumped into charlotte coming the other way

''Sorry!'' we said at the same time,

''Sorry about that'' I said guiltily, she was looking up at something, I looked up at well to see what aw on the doorway

Mistletoe

Oh dear, we looked at each other, she was blushing so hard her cheeks were the same colour as my lid, so were mine

I didn't know what the hell to do, I saw her lean slowly towards me, my heart beat harder than a drummer on PCP, I leaned forward as well, we was just about to meet...

''GET OUT THE WAY I DRANK TOO MUCH EGGNOG!'' screamed Rigby as he shot straight in-between us from the kitchen, I stumbled back and fell on the floor as he pushed me out the way,

''Didn't see that one coming'' I muttered sarcastically as I got up, charlotte had gone to help out in the kitchen after being called back to help clean spilled eggnog.

Where were my boots?

I had to see Rigby about something.

* * *

**i'm sooo sorry it took this long, i hope you enjoyed it, Merry (late) Christmas, and, as always...**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24: In The Fright Garden

**I'M BACK! after working on my other storys all that time i'm back, i got a good chapter for yer here! so lay back, relax and read away, and please dont hurt me for taking so long**

* * *

Things had been quite at the park for a while

Did I say quite?

I meant boring as watching paint dry

the snow went and it got just a bit warmer, but that didn't bring back the people, revenue was getting less and less bountiful, just scraping by, Benson contemplated having us each sell something,

He went off the idea when I sticky taped a 'FOR SALE' sign to his car,

He nearly had my ear off as well but I digress.

Then yesterday he had an idea but he kept it to himself, he said he was going to surprise us all,

Given the parks history with 'surprises' and unpleasant ones at that, I didn't think that was the greatest idea in the world, but okay,

now we was watching trucks dive up the winding paths to an area that was mostly just green fields, bricks and soil and wood went there, and 35 trucks of god-knows-what, they were covered so we couldn't see the load and had no known company name,

''Maybe it's a theme park!'' said muscleman

''While that would be exiting I think we would have notices any massive rollercoaster's cropping up on the horizon'' I said

''Maybe it's an arcade'' said Rigby

We thought about this, plausible but knowing Benson,

''You know anything veronica?'' I asked,

''No he's kept all the documents locked away, he tells me it will be the greatest thing I've ever seen''

''So it's a valentine?'' I asked, valentines was just a few days away,

''Aww what! He won't give me an extra hour off so I can get a valentines card but he'll build a massive love symbol to HIS girlfriend?'' ranted mordecai, veronica blushed,

''With mallard breathing down his neck and all this coming out of the parks money? I don't think he'd take it that far!'' said Rigby

We was all lounging in the living room, the TV was on but no-one paid it much attention, we was watching the trucks and Lorries drive by the house,

''Benson said it would be ready by tomorrow'' said skips, until then he gave me this list of choirs for us to do''

This, as you may have guessed, did not go down well and was met with a rather less than exited groan,

''Man everything on there's been done several hundred times already this week alone, moaned charlotte, she was on the couch and I was on the couch's arm,

''Mowing the lawn'' said skips

''We've done that 4 times'' said Rigby

''Paint the house''

''there's so much lead paint on those walls by now this house could make the perfect fallout shelter'' I snapped, there was no way I was getting on that ladder again this week, end of.

''Trim the bushes''

''Me and fives did that yesterday'' said muscleman

''Tend to the rose garden''

''I believe I took care of those 2 days ago'' said pops

''Wash the carts''

''Me and Rigby did that all yesterday morning!'' said mordecai

''Clean the fountains''

''I did that on Tuesday!'' said Sara

''Wash the boats on the pond?''

''Me and Adam did those yesterday afternoon!'' said charlotte sharply,

Skips was about to rattle off another choir when charlotte stopped him,

''Everything on that list has been done! The painting the mowing the mopping the washing the pruning the clipping the driving the manning the ordering and everything else ending with 'ing' alright!'' she snapped

''What about the deliveries?'' asked skips

''You did those!'' said veronica

''Oh yeah''

''Look everything that needed to be done is done and several times over as well!'' I said

''Yeah! Why can't we have the day off? There's nothing to do!'' said muscleman getting worked up,

''Well, I suppose we could-'' he hadn't even finished that sentence and already we was running for the door,

''Wait! There's still got to be someone to run the snack bar'' said skips

''Ah, I see'' I said, ''Well I think it's only fair if we LEG IT!'' I shouted and we bolted out the door, me and charlotte shot into my truck, Rigby mordecai heather and Sara into a cart, muscleman into his battered car, veronica rode off on a bike and pops got his black car out of the garage and promptly flew off...

Leaving skips looking very less than happy on the porch.

I was laughing as we hit the main road, ''did you see his face?! He didn't know what to think!'' I laughed

We came to a traffic light, ''so'' said charlotte, ''what are we doing today?''

''...ah dammit'' I exclaimed and hit my head against the steering wheel,

I hadn't thought that far.

* * *

It was the next day, the day before charlotte had suggested we see that new 'Wreck It Ralph' film, for those who didn't see it yet I wont say a word about it,

(Because the author hasn't seen it either so doesn't know a thing)

whatever Benson had got he had caused a massive stir about it, he got us all to come round to see it, it was a big walled up place, you couldn't see over the wall and the entrance and the sign were covered by a big red sheet, Benson walked up in front of the sheet,

''So I guess your wondering why I've called you here today''

''The thought had crossed my mind I must admit'' I muttered, it was very early

Benson continued ''well the project I've done is bound to bring in people to the park, I took a lot of funding and a lot of effort to get it done so quick, but now it's done''

''What's done?'' asked Rigby

Benson grabbed hold of a gold rope attached to the sheet, ''ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the latest addition to the park, the new botanical garden!'' and he pulled the cord and the sheet fell away revealing an iron gate and a toll booth set into one of the brick posts either side of the gate,

''This garden holds plants from all around the world, it's full of wild and exotic species which are bound to pull in the customers'' he said proudly,

We stared at him for a long while, ''you're an idiot'' I said

''What!'' he shouted

''Well you are, how much were you planning on charging for this thing? All those plants must have cost a fortune and that's not counting the shipping!'' I exclaimed

''Yeah and none of us know how to look after all these weird plants, they could be dead by the end of the week!'' said mordecai

''What do you mean 'could be'?'' quipped Rigby,

''And to pay the high price to cover all those exotic plant costs, the entrance fee must be through the roof!'' said charlotte

''And you need special food for all those plants, water and sunlight wont just do it'' said skips

''And just who do you think you'll get to look after them all?!'' said Sara

''ENOUGH! EVERYONE SHUT UP! I'VE GOT IT FIGURED!'' Benson screamed, ''the charge will be 2 bucks, the food came with the plants, everyone will take it in turns to look after the place just like anywhere else in the park! OKAY!?''

''But we still don't know how to look after them!'' said muscleman,

Benson threw a thick book at him, it was called, 'The Complete Guide to Perfect Foreign Plant Care'

''All you need to know is in that book, just consult it when you look after a plant, there all labelled in there so you know which is which''

''I've got a bad feeling about this'' I said

Benson led us in there,

I have to say, it did look like it was worth it,

There was almost every colour you can imagine in there, all bright and florescent, I had to admit this did actually look like something you would pay money for,

Then I noticed a large greenhouse in the middle of the garden, it had tinted green glass so you couldn't see inside it, there was a turnstile in front of the entrance

''What's that?'' asked heather

''That the best exhibit of all, the thing that will get millions of customers within months'' we walked over and Benson took out a key, he unlocked the door and walked in, we followed him,

There in the middle of the greenhouse sat a plant, it wasn't too big, like the size of a shrub, it was the only thing in there, but it wasn't your average plant, it had black and red stripy stalks around a bulbous red rose, it was circled by an iron railing so you couldn't get too close.

''Is that it?!'' I snapped,

''This is the Amazonian blood plant, an incredibly hard to get plant but it will be worth it'', he said

''How much did it cost?'' I asked wanting a straight up answer

''... $1000'' he said

''...what?''

''$1000'' he repeated,

''you spent 1000 on a plant that looks like it should be in Dennis & Gnasher's back yard, and your expecting punters to turn up and pay for the privilege seeing it? either that thing does a double back flip while spitting fireworks or you better hope you kept the receipt'' I declared

''actually Adam this 'thing', as you call it, is a carnivorous plant, it only eats meat, it needs a main meal of at least a 5 pound stake or some other meat product, but visitors can also feed it small amounts that we will sell, and seeing as you feel you know so much about it, you get first go manning the booth'' said Benson with one of his spiteful little smug grins

''...ohh fu-''

* * *

Well today was the day, not only was it the day the new botanical garden opened, but it was also St. Valentine's Day,

And I was terrified, for every single time that date passed around guess that I was with?

no-one, but now charlotte was in on the picture, she was special to me, which is why I had got her a gift and a card this year, we wasn't boyfriend+girlfriend but I couldn't just leave her with nothing,

It just didn't feel right.

so I got her a small rectangular dark blue box of sweets and a card, she was working at the gardens with me only she would get to walk around and tend to the flowers around the place, I was stuck behind a sheet of glass passing tickets through a half circle at the bottom of it,

but before that we had to post flyers all over the place, lamps, the front wall of the park, bins, it was going to suck,

also Benson was having us dress in uniform to make the botanical garden, a flat cap and a blue jacket, I didn't see charlotte put hers on because I had to go all around to the side of the park to post them up, the posters Benson and veronica had made were pretty tame, not really looking into the carnivorous plant much, so mordecai and Rigby had knocked up some epic posters showing the plant devouring a cow, so I put some of those up as well, but I got back late,

''its about time you got here!'' said veronica, ''I need to show you the plant in action, then explain the tickets'' he dragged me into the greenhouse, ''okay see these?'' he said giving me a small carton of bits of meat, ''throw a bunch of those over to the plant'', I paused, then decided what the hey, and picked up and bunch and threw it, they sailed over the railing and towards the plant, as they

into the rose in the centre, there was a dissolving noises as the plant quivered,

''...now that is sh#t hot!'' I said in awe,

''They get the feed from that machine there'' he said pointing at a vending machine like devise in the corner, ''mordecai and Rigby will bring it its proper meal at noon, no later! I was that in the wild they kept selves gorged on animals and absolutely cant go hungry EVER!''

''Or it'll die?''

''He didn't say, but he told me that if it's not fed, bad things will happen''

''Who said?''

''The old man I bought it off of'' said Benson

''This old man, he didn't sell you a Mogwai as well was he?'' I asked innocently

''very funny'' said Benson not laughing at all, ''c'mon I have to show you how to work the ticket booth'' he dragged me over and shoved me in through the side door, there were two slots and two buttons, 1 green and 1 red, ''if they just want to get in to see the plants you give them the green ticket, they put it in that turnstile and then they can go in, if they want to see the blood plant they need a red ticket as well as the green ticket, the red ticket is for the turnstile on the greenhouse, there both 2 dollars each, stay alert.

he went out and I made myself comfy, I took the box and the card out of my jacket and put them in the corner, I saw him go out and cut the ribbon, people began mulling around towards, it was mostly elderly people but some young people turned up thanks to M&R's flyers, instantly I began taking money and giving tickets, I only sold a couple of red tickets but the minute those people came back out and said what they saw people instantly began buying them up, this was actually going okay...

For now,

* * *

I sat there for the third hour in a row, getting bored, I had a break earlier, before that there had been another 3 hours, just a couple more hours and I would be free, people were mulling around the garden, while the rush had died away people where still coming in but there was a lull and I was zoning out, then I heard my name near me, I turned and saw charlotte standing outside smiling at me, she was wearing a purple dress with her jacket on outside it and her cap on her head, ''hey Adam'' she said ''happy valentines day'' she said

''Happy Valentines Day'' I said back, ''I expect you got a ton of cards''

''Not really, only a few, how many did you get?'' she asked

I counted on my fingers for a minute and made it look like I was doing some heavy calculations before telling her ''none''

''Really?''

''Yep''

''Well that could change today'' she said smiling her pretty smile at me, I turned red

''How's the plants anyway?'' I asked

''There all fine but I'm not touching that blood plant''

''I don't blame you, that thing looks vicious, how was it when mordecai and Rigby fed it earlier?''

''...you mean you haven't seen them?''

''Nope''

''But they were meat to tell you when they fed it, and you must have seen them come inside when they did! That means they haven't come yet!''

I looked at my watch, ''they should have come by 2 hours ago!''

''Look there they are!'' she said, I turned and saw them making there way up the path,

Empty handed,

''Where the frig have you been?!'' I snapped ''you were meant to feed that thing 2 hours ago!''

''What?! Rigby! You said that you did it!'' shouted mordecai

''I did feed it!''

''I aint seen you!'' I told him,

''I came the staff entrance! I fed it the sack of meat!''

Suddenly shouts began to come from the greenhouse, several people ran out and strange noises could be heard,

''What the bloody hell is going on in there?!'' I said loudly

''Rigby! What did you do?!''

''I fed it I swear! The sacks still in there!''

A red and black tendrial smashed through the glass and flung an empty sack out, it landed near us,

''See! See! I told you so!'' he shouted

''What's going on here?'' asked skips, skipping up the pathway

''The plants going crazy!''

''Did you feed it?'' skips asked Rigby

''Yes! Yes I did! Benson gave me that whole sack right there!'' he said pointing at it

''That's not nearly enough food! He hasn't got enough for it!''

''Well what do we do?''

''we have to feed it before its to late!'' he yelled, he took out a radio and called Benson to bring the rest of the food, he came in 2 minutes on a cart with a trailer full of sacks,

''What's happening to it?!'' screamed Benson, more tendrials broke the glass,

''You didn't feed it enough! We need to feed it now or-''

A low, loud moaning wail came from the green house.

''Too late'' said skips,

Suddenly the glass exploded us as hundred of tendrials shot out, exposing the plant,

it was 20 times bigger than last time, it began lifting itself up with four of its tendrials but it was rooted to the ground, suddenly to roots ripped out of the ground took a stand, all of its tendrials waved around and a hiss came from the rose,

''everyone run!'' shouted skips, I ran out the booth and we shot to the cart, we kicked off the trailer catch and drove off, while the plant gave chase looking like the giant from 'The Mist', it picked up the sacks in one tendrial and shoved it in the rose like a snack,

''It needs even more food now it's done that! We need to destroy it!'' yelled skips

''But I paid 1000 dollars for it!'' wailed Benson

''I couldn't give a toss if you even paid 50 grand for the bastard thing; it's trying to eat us!" I snapped

Suddenly a tendrial wrapped round the cart and lifted it up, it happened so fast that we couldn't respond, it brought is right over the rose, in the dead centre the was a deep pool of bubbling green digesting acid,

''Quick! grab the tendrial!'' yelled skips, we did as it let go of the cart, it dropped down and fell into the acid where it disappeared, the tendrial we had grabbed began waving us around until we was near enough to the ground to jump free, instantly the red and black tendrials began trying to grab us, we ran around too avoid then, I ended up by one of its root feet just as it stepped in a puddle, I saw it drink up the water in shock before I realised where I was, I tuned and saw one of the tendrials heading for me, so I ducked and it grabbed its leg, before it realised what it was it gave it a yank, we ran off as it fell on its side,

''It'll eat every living thing it see's!'' said skips, ''we need to stop it''

''How! It will eat us the minute it see's us!'' said mordecai panicking

''I have an idea!'' I said and described the water thing I saw,

''Of coarse, all that energy it needs water to keep it fresh and strong!''

''All we need is some poison from the shed!'' I said

''What are you planning on doing?'' asked charlotte

''No time to explain, we have to act before it gets to the lake!''

''Fine but if this doesn't work your fired!''

''Why the hell am I getting fired I didn't buy the sodding thing all I did was take tickets!''

''JUST GO!'' he screamed, I bolted, ''wait I need you to do something!'' I said remembering.

* * *

Finally it was ready, I was over by the fountain, I had got several large packets of poison and poured them into a bucket, the plant was still lumbering around the park, there were trees uprooted and bridges caved in, I got a megaphone out.

''DRIVE!'' over in the distance skips began driving passed it with meat from the locker strapped to his cart, the plant began lumbering after him, when the cart was close enough Benson jumped as it grabbed the meat and cart eating them in one go, then it noticed the fountain

''c'mon c'mon go for the water!'' I said,

It raised one of its roots

''Yes yes yes!'' I cried

It put its root/leg into the water

NOW!

I dumped the bucket of poison white powder into the water near the leg, I saw a lot of it get sucked in as the water level dropped quickly,

it leaped back as it realised what it drunk, it gabbed my but suddenly the tendrial dropped off leaving be behind with it, I ran as fast as I could away, it stumbled, it staggered around as it tried fight it, tendrials began dropping off, shrivelling and turning grey,

''IT'S GOING OVER!'' I yelled as its roots started to give way, its vibrant colours gone pale, and a root dropped of

It gave one last moan, the fell onto its side starting to decompose, we all walked over, and its acid lost its power and turned into hardened green crust,

It was dead,

The sun began to set silhouetting it

''You did keep that recite right Benson?'' asked Rigby

* * *

It was dark, the plant had been airlifted out, well the main part had, and there was tendrials around the park that we would have to sort out next day,

'Typical', I thought

I was looking round the botanical garden by myself, well what was left of it,

A lot of the plants had been stood on, but a lot were still in tack, the wall had collapsed here and there but I felt the garden would somehow live to see another disaster,

''Hey Adam''

I spun round and saw charlotte standing behind me, she was still in uniform like me, ''oh hey charlotte, interesting day weren't it?'' I said with a small laugh,

''Yeah I know, Mr Mallard wont be too happy'' she said

''I reckon this place can be fixed, it'll take a while but still'' I said

''I got you something for valentines day by the way'' she said pulling out an envelope from her jacket and handing it to me, I opened it, it said, happy valentines day, love from charlotte,

''Thanks charlotte'' I got you something as well, but I left it in the booth and...''

We looked at the booth, which, after several roots had stomped on it, looked like a large pile of gravel,

''But I'll think of something for you I swear'' I promised, she smiled, a wind was getting up, then suddenly she pointed up and past me,

''Look!''

up in a tree outside the garden there was a rose caught on a branch, it came loose and floated in the air towards us, I reached out my hand and caught it, it was bright red and a bit tattered but still very pretty,

I looked at charlotte and handed it to her, ''until I get you something proper, happy valentines day'' I said, she stepped forwards so she was really close to me, she took it in her hand,

''Happy Valentines Day Adam'' she said smiling up at me because I was a bit taller than her,

We stared at each other for a moment,

Then next thing I knew she was kissing me,

Only thing I could do was kiss back,

* * *

**ITS FINALY HAPPENED! HOORAY!... now what the frig are they going to do, i neglected to think ahead**

**REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25: Your Desision

**Okay i dont know weather to continue this or not, so i'll let you read this and then you can decide, P.S sorry i havent updated, havent been into this story lately and no-one else seemed to be, but hey if you want more i will get back into it, this is only a short (very short) chapter to let you get a feel of what may come,**

* * *

It had been a while since that kiss,

And it had been almost as long since we got together,

Things didn't change much but we did go out on dates,

The park still got destroyed almost every week, some I had seen on the show some I hadn't,

A bear came into the house a little while back wearing a cape and a WWI German helmet,

I didn't bother asking, I was preoccupied with charlotte,

I enjoyed every bit of this new world I lived in,

Well that's a lie but most of it was fun,

Some of the things that happened I hadn't even seen in the show,

Oh well,

If I wanted to know about stuff in the future I would see a psychic, I felt they would be real in this world somehow,

I snapped out of my trance and carried on mowing the patch of grass I was on,

A new worker had come to the park as well, well sort of, he had an internship,

Why he got it here I will NEVER know,

He was starting in a few days,

Things had been pretty mellow for a while, no monsters, no portals, and no weird things in general,

It had been pretty calm,

Then I noticed something, something that made me groans,

A man was walking up to the park house, he had a beard and sunglasses, a weird mullet (Christ what's with all the mullets?!) a white shirt and black gloves,

This had to be the umpteenth time he had come,

I knew what he wanted, we all did, he wanted the park but Benson wouldn't sell it,

If he did mallard would be all over him,

I watched him walk away and went back to work,

5 minutes later I saw him walk past in the other direction looking pissed,

Hah, I snickered; this guy was pretty desperate,

But what's he gonna do, if we don't sell he cant have it, too many people worked here, it was to valuable and big a property to risk selling,

Eh, I though, a few more try's and he'll stop,

I mean, it's not like the land was THAT important to him, and there's wasn't anything he could do to have it,

Right?

...Right?

* * *

**so thats that, more or no more, the** **desicion is yours,**

**...is yours...**

**...is yours...**

**you know what i did this exact same thing to ted striker and it didnt end well, just yes or now**

**also**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26: A Whole New Perspective

**READ THIS**

**kay its been a while and this isnt the one with 'the mysterious man' but thats coming, however i feel i did something drastic in this chapter, but the reason is lately i've been looking back at old chapters for this and thinking, 'ah god i wrote this?'**

**also i think i made a mistake making him a Gumball machine, theres too many in this fic! so thats why i've done what i did,**

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR IT, theres actually a good plot here... kinda...**

* * *

I stared at the mirror in contempt,

And the metal figure I saw stared back,

It had been fun at first being a gumball machine, it was different,

But now...

I had no idea how my body worked, in several areas particularly,

At first I had been fine with all of this,

But now with charlotte, I had no idea how that was meant to work at all,

I sighed and looked at myself again in the mirror, the form that at first felt like a dream come true was now mocking me,

My 'skin' was hard and cold like rigamortis,

I suppose it would have been fine if I had been like this all my life, but I knew what soft skin was like and how it felt,

It was at that moment I wished I was something else, not human because, well in a regular show universe that would have been a wasted opportunity, but something organic at least, something flesh and blood,

But I had no choice in that matter,

I hadn't said a word to charlotte about any of this, but somehow I felt skips knew,

There's a shock,

I wanted to hold charlotte with softer arms that wouldn't make sparks if I brushed the metal drain pipe outside,

I didn't want to live in fear of smashing my head,

And I didn't want to have an annoying rattle following me around,

I didn't have anymore time to dwell on this matter however,

It was time for work

* * *

For half an hour I had been trimming a bush, it was slow going and I was bored, the thoughts in my head still lingering, I had Rigby helping me though,

Although I think I would have been done quicker if I asked a brick to do it,

Then I heard Rigby gasp, ''oh-no'' he said exasperatedly,

''What?'' I asked, he gestured to behind me,

''its her again'' he sighed, I turned and saw an old lady glaring at us with distain and contempt, she looked about 55 but her hair still had its brown colour

''What's her deal?'' I asked,

''I dunno whenever me and mordecai see her we try to ignore her'' he said, ''I guess she's just some crazy lady''

For once Rigby probably had a point, so we ignored her,

15 minutes later though she was still there,

''I'm gonna see what he problem is'' I said,

''You sure dude? What if she goes insane?'' voiced Rigby,

''Then we leg it'' I said simply and walked over, her eyes narrowed as I did,

''Can I help y-?'' that was as far as I got before she started off on one,

''Don't you speak to me you disgusting creature!''

''... I beg your pardon?''

''Abominations!'' she shouted, ''you two are an abomination to the lord!''

Other people were starting to gather round, but it was hard to read there expressions,

I was completely stumped and taken aback; Rigby wasn't so speechless however,

''Hey you can speak to me like that you hole!''

I looked at him, ''or him''

''Why, can't your tiny animal brain comprehend it?! Your kind should have stayed in the woods where they belonged!''

''Woa! Racist!'' I said, she was kinda, actually there's no 'kinda' about it,

''Your no men, you weren't made in the lords own image!'' she declared, ''I can say what I like to you!''

''Well we don't have to stand here and listen'' I said simply, and walked off with Rigby,

''This isn't over! Soon people will see you are the devils work!'' she shouted,

We ignored her and walked back to the house, how could we work with her there?

When we arrived we explained the situation to Benson,

''Oh no she's not back is she?'' he sighed exasperated, ''she's getting worse,

''She's been here before?'' I asked,

''Yeah for a while now, I guess you've just been missing her'' said Rigby,

Then mordecai walked in, ''dude she was there again!'' he stated angrily,

''Then you'll have to stay here, we can't work if she's out there'' said Benson,

''Really?'' said Rigby happily,

''But you get right back to work after she's gone!'' snapped Benson,

''Aww man''

Soon each employee came to the house voicing there complaints towards the sour lady outside,

And voicing them at Benson,

Then skips walked in, he surveyed the scene,

''Let me guess'' he said, ''that religious lady?''

''She can't use religion as an excuse to be a jerkwad!'' said muscleman, everyone agreed,

''This is getting ridiculous!'' said Benson, ''why are we all in here hiding from her? All she does is say stupid things and annoy us!''

''But she's getting worse!'' said pops, ''all she used to do is stare at us, but now her hurtful comments are throwing our concentration''

''Well she can't get any worse than that right?'' said Benson,

suddenly there was a terrific banging on the door, Benson opened it slightly before it was pushed open, a small anthropomorphic rat girl ran in and shut the door, she was beige coloured, had round ears sticking out the top of her head through her orange hair and a long thin tail, she had a red shirt, white belt and blue short skirt,

''Apologies seniors!'' she said panting, she had a Spanish accent,

''What's up with you?'' asked muscleman?

''There iz the crazy lady outside, she strike me with cane'' showing a bruise on her arm,

Then there was more banging on the door, Benson peered out but we could all see her through the window,

''She hit a girl!'' said Rigby, ''that sucks everyone knows girls a weaker and can't fight back,

A sharp punch in the arm from Sara made him regret that,

''You can hide from me but you can't hide from the eyes of out lord!'' shouted the lady,

''GET OFF OUR PORCH OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!'' shouted Benson,

She narrowed her eyes and backed away down the stairs,

I'm pretty sure we all hoped she would fall,

She didn't though, another crowd had gathered round, she addressed them now,

''Fellow sons and daughters of our lord! The devils minions are all around us, they even invest this park disguising themselves as groundskeepers, throughout this whole city the plague of these demons are among us! They take not human form! But that of animals! And in some cases machines! We must work to cure this disease!''

''Hey what's your problem?'' shouted one person,

''Yeah anthro's aren't bad!'' shouted another,

In fact a few anthro's had joined the crowd, and they were voicing distain for the lady as well,

She was looking around now at all the people against her, ''what's wrong with you people! Can't you see they've pulled the wool over your eyes! There un-natural and shouldn't be allowed, some of them don't even bother with cloths!''

''Hit the road grandma!'' shouted another voice, everyone else began chipping in telling her to go away,

''Fine!'' she shouted, but you'll all see! this isn't over!'' she turned back to the house, ''I'll be back, I've been working to rid this world your kinds curse for years and soon it will be time!'' she narrowed her eyes, ''very very soon''

And then she stormed off while both anthro's and humans jeered and booed her,

''Ooooohhhh she just got told by everybodeh!'' shouted Rigby,

The crowd dispersed and the rat girl left,

Skips though wasn't sure about something,

''I think there's something more to her'' he said solemnly,

''Yeah liver spots and prunes!'' said mordecai, and him and Rigby began shouting there famous 'oohh'

Skips was unfazed though, in fact we all felt a little disturbed by what she said,

Because when you hear someone shouts something like that in this universe, it never ends well,

I know from experience,

Eventually we ventured back out, and as I went down the stairs,

That annoying rattle followed me.

* * *

It had been a week since the lady had been seen at the park,

For the past week things had been going as normal, except one thing,

''Dude why are you wearing that shirt?'' asked Rigby,

''cos I feel like it'' I replied, fact was I had been feeling pretty damn self conscious about not wearing anything after that lady had just shouted it, so I had been wearing a red shirt for a week,

''Is there a meeting or anything going on today?'' asked mordecai,

''No why?''

''Because there's a load of people at the front of the house'' he said, we looked and saw he was right! There were almost hundreds, and they were all anthro's, not a single human was there,

''why is there a load of people outside?'' asked Benson walking in, we didn't know, and when we asked around the others but they didn't know either, so Benson went outside, when he did they all turned, one, a white wolf girl wearing a black jacket and jeans, went forward,

''What's this meeting we have to be hear for?'' she asked,

''Meeting? I didn't arrange any meeting'' said Benson, but the girl handed him a flyer, he looked at it then stormed up,

''Who made this!'' he yelled, we looked at what it said,

'CALLING ALL ANTHRO'S!'

'SPECIAL MEETING IN PARK TODAY AT 11AM'

'ALL MUST ATTEND!'

'BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!'

No one said anything, the wolf girl walked up,

''There's posters like this all over the city, and there's big signs outside saying no-one can come in except anthro's''

''What?!'' shouted Benson,

''Yeah every anthro in town must be in the park somewhere''

''No good can come of this'' said skips,

I hate the fact he's always right when he says things like that,

And this was no different,

Only this was going to change a few things around here,

We could see one of the set of gates from the house,

Which meant we all saw it slam shut,

''What the-''

''ALL EXITS HAVE BEENS SEALED!'' boomed a voice that sounded like it came from nowhere,

''What was that!'' shouted Rigby,

''ABOMINATIONS! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MATCH!''

Uh-oh,

There was a rumbling sound, skips sniffed the air,

''I smell black magic!'' he shouted,

Then we saw it, it emerged over the hillside, a huge white painted device,

The bottom of it looked like a tank with caterpillar tracks,

but the top of it was a huge platform, on some sort of hydraulic arm was a mix of a satellite dish and ray gun, on a seat working the controls was the old lady from last week smiling evilly, next to her was a white block, on it was a small rectangular screen and a dial below it,

This didn't look good,

She held up her loud speaker and shouted through it,

''SPAWNS OF SATAN!'' she shouted, ''I HAVE YOU KNOW!''

''What is that thing!'' yelled the wolf girl, the lady grinned,

''I'm so glad you asked'' she turned her dial and the screen lit up, it moved past several names of species until it landed on 'HUMAN' lit up in green,

Then the arm moved and aimed at her, and fired a green ray at her,

The force knocked her back and she would have fallen if she hadn't grabbed a support beam, the green light surrounded her, then things started happening,

Her tail shrank into nothing, her ears shrunk and moved to the side of her head, her nose retracted into her face and her white fur shedded and fell, and then the green light went away...

Leaving behind a human,

For a moment not a sound was heard, the newly human girl looked at her now pink hands in horror,

''Wha... wha... what did you do to me!?'' she cried, starting to tear up

''It works!'' cried the lady, ''and you are the first of many!''

''Skips! You can fix her right!'' asked mordecai as the girl started to freak out and cry,

''Its black magic! And it's too entwined into her machine! Only it can change her back, we need to get control of it!''

All the anthro's were running around narrowly avoiding the rays being shot from the machine, thanks to there animal instincts and abilities they were hard to aim at,

She turned away to see a target run by, and skips ran/skipped forwards,

That was the cue to swarm,

Quite a few of the other anthro's as well as us workers were trying to clamber on the machine,

At one point mordecai got through and knocked the lady off her seat and took control, the now-human girl ran forward,

''Change me back! Please change me back!''

Mordecai fiddled with dial until it showed 'wolf' and aimed as best he could at her,

Then he fired,

The green ray hit her again and when it went away this time she was back to being a wolf!

She ran away just as the lady's cane came into contact with mordecai face! he was knocked off and the lady regained control, I was scaling the front trying to grab hold of something, I did, the arm as it came down, it was waving around as the controls were hit and bashed,

And it took me with it,

Charlotte tried to grab my ankle but just ended up coming along for the ride,

As this was happening others had jumped on board and were helping to overpower the lady but she was tougher than she looked,

Then as skips tried to throw a punch she ducked and he hit the dial,

The screen showed several hundred animals a second before it began sparking,

Me and charlotte had just been thrown up into the air and were now falling in front of the machine,

''NOO MY MACHINE!'' she cried, she tried to regain control and managed to point the arm forwards, and right as we were falling in front of it...

She managed to press 'FIRE'.

the green beam shot out the end and struck me and charlotte dead on, because we were so close it didn't just knock us back like it did with the wolf girl, it sent us flying,

It felt like being punched! As we flew through the air I could feel my body contorting and changing! It didn't feel human! The dial had broken so I had no idea what was going to happen to me and charlotte!

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, I saw that the machine was overloading, everyone jumped off as it began to go haywire, but the lady was still trying to regain control,

Then as the green light round us two went away a ball of it surrounded the machine and the lady, it stayed there for a few seconds...

I could hear her scream as it exploded,

I still hadn't seen what happened to us to,

I still hadn't before we hit the tree and I blacked out.

* * *

I blinked,

I tried to move, but it was difficult,

I was still in the park, lying by the tree, but I felt... off,

I could feel charlotte lying horizontal to me on my chest, but she felt different,

(Don't go there)

''Dude! Are you alright?!'' said mordecai as the others ran over,

''I'm not great I must admit'' I said, bringing up a hand to rub my eyes, as I did I caught sight of it,

It wasn't metal, and it defiantly wasn't human,

It was soft and covered in white fur,

my eyes widened and I grabbed my glasses of the ground from where they had fallen and stuck them on to make sure I was seeing right,

I was,

''What the hell?'' I said quietly,

''Dude, she's changed you!'' said mordecai, ''and charlotte!''

''...changed how?'' I said getting to my feet as best as I could, I went to rub my head were it hurt from the tree,

And my hand bumped into something soft, furry and long; there were two of them coming out of my head,

I looked down at my feet and saw they were bigger, had white toes and were covered in white fur as well, I brought my hands to my face and felt I had a mussel and nose at the end of it with three whiskers coming out at each side, I felt something as I got up, looking down I saw I had a tail of some sort looking a giant cotton ball,

''What the hell am I?!'' I shouted,

''Same as her'' said Rigby pointing at charlotte, for the first time I got a look at her,

She defiantly was not a gumball machine,

She was a rabbit,

She still had her brown hair, her new ears were poking through it, her purple shirt and black skirt were still there, but she had white fur and feet...

Just like mine...

''Am I... am I a rabbit?!'' I cried,

''Yep'' said skips

''You can change them back right?'' asked Benson, but skips shook his head,

''no can do, that machine was made with black magic as well as technology, it was the only thing that could change you permanently, there wont be any trace of you ever being a gumball machine left in you, so your stuck like this for ever'' he said,

For a second I stared,

''But what about that weird glass ball thing Rigby dug out a while back?'' asked HFG, we all remembered that whole 'species swap' thing,

''it wont be Permanente, and the second I have to give him more of that reversal potion when something else happens, it'll only turn him back into what he is now, to it, he's been a rabbit his whole life,

There was silence for a while; I wasn't a gumball machine anymore,

On one hand this had been what I had wanted, I was an organic life form with a better understanding of what I was,

On the other...

There was a groan on the ground, I jumped when I realised I had nearly forgotten charlotte, she was starting to get up, I leaned over and helped her to her feet, she rubbed her eyes and straightened he glasses,

Then she looked at me,

She leapt back with a shriek sending me falling in shock; she then looked closely at me,

''Adam... is that... is that you?''

''It aint john Denver'' I said

''But your a rabbit!'' she said pointing forward, as she did she caught sight of her arm,

''Wha...what the...?'' she faltered and for the first time she looked at herself,

''My dear I'm afraid he was not the only one caught in the ray'' said pops,

''You mean I'm a-''

''Your a rabbit!'' shouted Rigby

How gentle, not.

charlotte was given the same 'no return' speech I was, for a second she just stood there, then she ran to the house with an upset look on her face, the crowd of anthro's who were just walking around in front of the house helping there friends who had been hurt parted as she ran through, they noticed she was a rabbit now as she disappeared inside,

''Do you think she took it well?'' asked Rigby,

His answer was a punch in the arm from mordecai,

I didn't know what to think, on the one hand I was happier I had an organic body again, but charlotte would have been one her whole life, this was a big change for her,

Granted I had been a human for my whole life, then a gumball machine and now a rabbit, AND had travelled to a whole new universe,

But still,

I decided I better go see her, as I walked over I thanked got I had worn that red shirt; I don't think I could have gone commando like M&R.

As I moved through the crowd I stopped for a moment and looked at the machine's wreckage, it was a smouldering burnt pile of twisted metal and machinery,

Then one piece started moving, there was a groan as a figure crawled out and got up,

It was the lady from before, we all moved back,

Then we noticed that she was not the same as before,

She stood up with a groan and saw us all staring at her,

''What? What are you looking at? You devil spawns destroyed my machine!''

''Hey lady!'' shouted veronica, ''your in no position to be calling anthro's anything!''

We were all sniggering, she didn't know,

''What are you talking about'' she shouted, then she looked in a piece of reflective metal,

She saw instantly what veronica was talking about,

''No'' she whispered, ''no, NO! NOOOOOAAAEEEEGHHH!''

Halfway through her long 'no' turned into a big squeal,

And it didn't sound human.

I turned and continued walking through the crowd; they saw I had been changed,

I went up the stairs slowly and walked inside the house, up the stairs inside and along the landing to her room, it was ajar so I looked in,

She was stood there in front of her mirror, looking in fright at herself, reminding me a lot of when I first arrived,

She was holding her hands in front of herself looking at them, opening and closing them, feeling her arms,

I walked in and she turned around,

''Look at me! I'm... I'm... I'm a rabbit!''

The urge to say something comical was nearly overwhelming but I kept it down,

''It's not so bad'' I tried, stepping forwards to see my own reflection,

there I was, my head was still sort of round and my hair was the same, but the big rabbit ears I had poked through on the top, and the small snout I had had a jet black nose at the end of it,

For a few moments there was silence as we stood there looking in the mirror at our new forms, we were taller than we had been as machines,

''Is this how you felt?'' she said breaking the silence, ''when you first got here? When you saw you were... different?''

''Well... yeah I suppose'', I said, not really sure, when I had arrived there was more pressing matters over the fact I had jumped universes,

''You don't seem that upset'' said charlotte,

''Guess I'm just used to changing species'' I said with a nervous laugh trying to lighten the situation,

I didn't.

''Skips told me how you've been feeling''

...what?

''...what?''

''I asked him why you were in a bad mood lately, and he said you were feeling unhappy about being a gumball machine, when I asked you I knew you wasn't telling the truth''

True I had been in a grouchy mood lately, not mean just down,

And the excuse I had given her hadn't gone well, seeing as I told her I had stubbed my toe...

For several days.

... I'm not too clever at times,

''Why didn't you say anything?''

''Well... what could I say? I thought I might offend you''

''But why was you tired of being a gumball machine?''

I sighed and decided to fess up, ''because my entire body was stiff and made of metal, it was almost impossible to be gentle, I wanted to hold you like I could so much but I just couldn't, you was always so pretty and I couldn't do anything about it''

I stood there feeling stupid, I could feel her looking at me,

''You always thought I was pretty?'' she said,

''...always''

''So, how do you think I look now?''

I turned and took a good look at her, she was taller same as I was but still just shorter than me, her clothes still somewhat fit her and she had a better figure than before,

Then when I looked into her eyes I saw the same kindness and compassion I always had,

I saw the same charlotte,

She had moved closer too me than before, as I told her what I thought I wrapped my arms round her,

''I think you're the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen'' I said,

we hadn't really 'kissed' since that time in the botanical garden, apart from the kiss on the cheek often enough every time we tried it was either banging our glass heads together by accident or something else but right then and there, everything seemed right,

So I kissed her,

And felt her kissing me right back,

I could feel he soft body against mine, our eyes were closed and her arms were round my neck while mine rubbed her back,

Why do lungs always have to spoil moments like this?

We'd only been like this for like a minute and already mine were yelling for more air,

'Breath through the nose' I said mentally,

'There's not enough coming through!' they said,

I sighed mentally annoyed at my lungs and ended the kiss, taking a mouthful of air, charlotte did the same, and she looked at me with a smile,

''That was nice'' she said,

I just nodded, I was tongue tied,

She turned and looked at the mirror with a new happier outlook; she posed in front of it a few times,

''y'know, if you can get used to a new body then I guess I can, might even have some fun with this one''

''Fun?'' I said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, she was about to answer, then she gasped,

''Oh my god! What about them out there?! What about the lady?! The machine!?''

I smirked, ''trust me, we wont have to worry about her again, she's got a new outlook on life!'' and I gestured to her window, we walked over and looked out,

The police had arrived and were talking to random people, and then we saw the 'lady' being escorted away by the police,

The second she did she began laughing, I did too, after all she did it was just too funny,

Undeterred by her rants the police shoved her in the car, the anthro's outside were pointing and laughing at her,

And the anthropomorphic pig simply glared in hatred as she was driven off.

* * *

**okay bring on the bad reviews saying 'TURN HIM BACK',**

**i just wanted this to happen and thought this was a good way of making it so,**

**also hopefully reading this 'Perryrocks-Wolf Warrior' will be inspired to finish her new chapter (were all waiting Ms Warrior -_-)**

**P.S: in case your wondering that rat girl was 'Teddy' by ChibiRigby on deviantart, check it out! (seriously do it so they wont kill me)**

**as i said the whole EXIT 9B thing is coming, so like i always say...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
